PPGZ The Story Continues
by ultima s
Summary: The girls are tossed between two worlds as Link, a visitor from another planet, has come to prepare them for the advent of Gannondorf. He fights along side them and grows fond of one in particular, one who will change his life forever after. Enjoy an engaging Fanfic with everything you love about stories and a final twist that pulls it all together.
1. Chapter 1

The City of New Townsville, after the defeat of HIM and his black aura the city went back very much to normal, at least as normal as a city full of mutated monsters and super-heroines could be. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup were almost as happy as the day they became Powerpuffs with the knowledge that they could still fight the evils that face New Townsville. However it seemed like days since last their power-belts had flashed. Professor Utonium was hard at work fixing his time machines from all the trouble the black dust had caused while Ken and Poochie were working on analyzing the restorative properties of Chemical Z.

"C'mon I'm bored already when are we gonna see some action?" The strong-willed voice of Buttercup echoed down the long school corridors.

"I think it's nice that we can take a break, I mean after all we did just defeat the most evil being in the Universe the others are probably just too scared to fight us." Blossom's even-toned enthusiasm carrying through the same empty hallway.

"I agree it might be nice to catch up in class, I mean after all when we were fighting every day we fell kinda far behind in our studies." Bubbles optimism chimed in as the three walked out the doors onto the courtyard of the school.

"Also now that we've gone a few days without missing a class I'm sure that the teachers are in shock, they probably think we're even sicker now then we pretended to be when the world was in danger." Blossom added giggling to herself.

"Yeah well I hope something turns out soon I don't think I can stand much more of this quiet." Buttercup said putting her hands behind her back. At that moment the girls hears the distinctive tone of their power belt and opened the communicators on their buckles. Ken was there, "Girls we need you at the lab right away we've found something interesting about z-ray activity!"

"Well I guess it's better than nothing." Buttercup stated and swiped her ring turning her into the green Powerpuff. Blossom and Bubbles followed suit and the three took off in the direction of the Lab.

Poochie was there to greet them as they landed at the entrance, "Follow me!" He turned and ran into the Lab. The girls ran after him all the way to a wall in the back of the lab. "I don't get it!?" Buttercup said objectively. Poochie went up to the wall and poked in a few different places and a door pulled out and slid open right in front of their eyes. The girls were hesitant at first but Poochie ran in and called for them to hurry up so they walked in behind him.

On the left and on the right were huge canisters marked "Chemical-Z", they coated the walls to the ceilings and in the far front was another door marked "Testing Chambers no Admittance". The girls opened the door to what looked like a white room with a white table and white chairs in fact the only color that wasn't white in the room was the girls uniforms even Ken and the Professor were wearing suits that covered themselves up to their faces which were white.

"What's going on Professor?" Buttercup asked first, to Blossom's dismay.

The professor turned, "Oh, girls it's you come over here and take a look!" The girls walked over to a Chemical-Z container that looked like it had been crushed somewhat.

"Wait a sec! I recognize that container…" Blossom started, "Yeah isn't that the one that HIM stole that one time and dumped it all out over New Townsville?" Bubbles interrupted.

"Yes." Stated the Professor, "But take another look." The girls bent over the container and saw a swirling mass of whitish matter that just barely covered the bottom of the container. "Is that…?!" Blossom started, "Yes, that's Chemical-Z!"

"Wait a sec, I thought that we needed all the Chemical-Z to banish HIM once and for all!?" Buttercup said worriedly.

"We did and we did," stated the Professor, "we used all of the Chemical-Z in the Foundation to banish HIM but it seems that white Z-Rays have a special restorative property that allows it to re-create itself. We've found similar things in all of the containers that once held Chemical-Z, they all seem to be slowly creating more and more of it, but that's not all! Take a look at this." They walked over to a screen where there were a few squiggly lines one far more squiggly than the other.

"The line on the bottom represents Chemical-Z the first time that we got it to stabilize." Ken stated, "Yes, and the line on the top is the Chemical-Z that is forming right now in the containers." The Professor concluded. "But what does that mean?" Bubbles asked. "Well it seems to me that Chemical-Z is becoming stronger. It makes sense when you think that you girls had given up all of your white Z-Rays to help defeat HIM and yet soon afterwards you were able to transform and use your powers again. I believe that Chemical-Z is mutating." "What about these other lines?" Bubbles asked. "Well when Chemical-Z stabilized for the first time there seemed to be a reason for it with all the strange weather and these lines monitor atmospheric activity to see if there is a reason behind this new development."

Later that day the girls were talking on their communicators: "Isn't that weird what the Professor said about Chemical-Z getting stronger?" Buttercup stated. "Yeah I wonder if that means that we're getting stronger!?" Bubbles said, "Maybe, but that makes me worry a bit." Blossom said kind of sadly. "What!? Why!?" Both Bubbles and Buttercup asked surprised, "Well didn't the Professor say Chemical-Z was getting stronger? I can only think that means both black Z-Rays and white Z-Rays are getting stronger meaning…", "Maybe Mojo Jojo and the others are getting stronger as well." Buttercup interrupted.

"WHY IS EVERYONE CUTTING ME OFF TODAY!" Blossom yelled into the communicator. "Well now that I think about it, it makes sense that if we get more powerful then the others affected by the same thing would get stronger as well."

"Hey sis who ya talkin to?" Came a small voice from Blossom's end. Blossom turned, "Oh no, it's my little sister I gotta go see ya at school." And Blossom cut out of the conversation. "Yeah I guess I should go too I'm helping Gran-gran clean the back porch tomorrow morning before school. See ya later Buttercup!" Bubbles finished and cut out. "Well I just hope that we see some action tomorrow." Buttercup said to herself and turned out the light.

Hopefully you all enjoyed the small taste of what is to come Next time: "Power, A New Face!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the girls met up at school in Ms. Keane's class. "Hello class, everyone settle down I have an important announcement to make. Everyone turned around and the girls in the back looked forward to see a boy standing next to Ms. Keane covered in a cloak that was pulled down over his head so that just the bottom of his face could be seen.

"Class I want everyone to say hello to Link who is transferring here from a monastery outside of Tokyo. As such his cloak is part of his religion and I expect everyone to respect that." The class saluted in unison and Ms. Keane sent Link back to his seat which was near Bubbles. On the way back Princess Morbucks reached for the back of his cloak's hood, "What's the matter why don't you want us to see your face?" but as she reached for it Link's hand went back and caught hers around the wrist.

"I would prefer that you didn't do that." Link stated. His voice was young yet powerful and commanding. He hadn't even needed to turn around to catch Princess' hand. His arm had pushed aside part of his cloak revealing a green tunic and some chain mail. His arm was toned and obviously powerful his leg was no different. On his feet seemed to be some type o f pure leather footwear that even Bubbles failed to recognize.

He let go of Princess' hand and she flew backwards back onto her seat as he continued and sat down next to Bubbles. The class laughed at Princess' who had turned quite red with rage and turned with a hmph back facing the front of the class. "Now Ms. Morbucks I told you to respect his religion and leave him be I hope I won't have to talk to you again."

Bubbles turned to him, "Hey welcome to class I'm Bubbles it's nice to make your acquaintance." Link turned, "Thank you. The same goes for me." Blossom and Buttercup leaned toward Link and introduced themselves as well and Buttercup added, "That was awesome how you stopped Princess and without even looking." "At the monastery they teach you how to be aware of your surroundings at all times."

"Now girls let the new guy have his space." Ms. Keane stated and turned to the board on which she was writing the outline for the class. Just at that moment the power belts started flashing and the three raised their hand.

"Ms. Keane all this excitement is giving me a brain freeze.", "And me a headache.", "And I'm having a brain fart." Came Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup's excuses respectively. "Oh no, not this again!" Ms. Keane said exhaustedly, "Go to the nurse the three of you." She finished putting her forehead in her hand and pointing to the door. The girls ran out of class straight onto the roof and opened their communicators.

The mayors voice came through, "Girls you need to hurry Mojo Jojo has a new robot and is destroying the city you've gotta do something!"

"Finally!" Buttercup gladly announced and raised her hand where hers and the others power rings appeared and they transformed into the Powerpuff Girls Z. They took off towards the climbing dust cloud in the distance.

"Mojo Jojo has finally finished his ultimate robot for world domination." The monkey yelled, "Even those stinky Powerpuff Girls are no match for me now."

"Oh yeah, we'll see about that." Blossom yelled pulling to a halt in front of Mojo's machine. Something was different about this robot though, it seemed like it was actually thought out carefully and not just slapped together from spare parts in Mojo's basement.

"Hah! You Powerpuffs think you can defeat me!? Just because I don't have a good record in the past does not mean that Mojo will go down so easily this time."

"Be quiet and let's get started!" Buttercup said readying her hammer. Mojo's robot, which looked more like a flying saucer than anything, turned on it's side and a ray shield emerged from the base and blocked Buttercup's hammer's attack sending Buttercup back a few feet before she caught herself.

"What the!?" The Powerpuff Girls stated in unison and they could hear Mojo's laugh. "You see you stinky Powerpuffs are no match for Mojo Jojo the greatest evil mastermind in the universe."

"Can it!" Buttercup yelled, "Why you!" Mojo turned the Saucer right side up and opened up some holes on the very edge. From these holes large rays of light emerged which cut up all of the buildings that got in it's way. "Taste Mojo's Destructo ray!" The girls quickly dived underneath the saucer.

"Where did you go?" Mojo asked out into the open sky suddenly he heard, "_SAUCER BOTTOM SLICER_!" and his controls started to spark and sizzle. "Curse you Powerpuffs! Why must you destroy all of Mojo's robots that's not very nice you know." He whimpered with tears forming in his eyes. Just then his ship exploded and his small dome shot off into the distance.

"Whew that was annoying." Blossom sighed, "How'd he even learn how to build one of those things?" Buttercup asked, "I don't know but we'd better get back to class Ms. Keane might start to wonder about us." Bubbles interjected taking off in the direction of the school.

They arrived in the middle of the project that the rest of the class was working on. "Are you girls all right?" Ms. Keane asked. "Yup!" Blossom stated and went and sat in her seat. "Well good I'd hate to think you would miss my pop quiz today!"

"Pop quiz?!" Blossom and Buttercup complained. "Yes on everything we learned today."

"But we just got back from savi…" Blossom was interrupted by Bubbles and Buttercup's hand across her mouth. "Well maybe Link would like to help you catch up.?" She said turning to Link. "I can do that." Link responded and all three of the girls let out a sigh of relief.

As the bell rang the girls were just finishing their test and passed it in to Ms. Keane who was engaged in conversation with Link. They walked out of the room into an empty hallway as the rest of the class had already gone down for gym. Link came up behind them, "The Powerpuff Girls Z heh?" All three of them turned around surprised. "What no!?" Blossom said nervously waiving her hand in front of her face. "What would make you think that?" Bubbles asked not so nervously.

"Please don't take me for a fool. You're names are the same you look the same and whenever the Powerpuffs are around you are not so please don't play the fool with me. Others can't make the connection because of the suits that you wear when you're transformed."

"What do you mean?" the three asked in unison. "You're outfits when you are the Powerpuff Girls Z give off high amounts of Chemical-Z which is a type of alteration catalyst, it alters the brains receptors making you three seem different to the rest of the world even though you haven't changed that much."

_So that's how the Rowdyruff boys were able to fool everyone into believing they were us just by putting on our clothes,_ Blossom said to herself. "Wait a sec, if that's the case then why are you the only one who can see through it?"

"I am a Hylian, Z-Rays have no effect on me."

"How do you know so much about Chemical-Z?" Buttercup asked

"I know everything about the World I am on." Link said walking a little faster now

"What does that mean?" Buttercup continued

"Just know this, a darkness is coming. Something far greater then all of the evil in this world combined. What I know is of no concern, How I know it doesn't matter but you must know that I am here to prepare you for a storm that is coming."

The girls looked at each other, "But wha…" As soon as they looked up Link was gone. "What do you think he meant?" Bubbles asked worriedly. "I don't know," said Buttercup, "But I think we need to talk to the Professor."

Hopefully you all enjoyed this installment please rate or follow if the storyline is interesting enough. Next, What is going on in New Townsville?


	3. Chapter 3

"Link did you say his name was?" The Professor asked still looking at a black substance in a test tube.

"Yeah, he knew all about us and Chemical-Z and it's effects and…"

"Whoa! Hold on Blossom you mean he knew that you were the Powerpuff Girls Z?" Ken asked

"Yeah he told us something about the suit altering brain waves making us seem different to other people." Buttercup butted in.

"Professor this could be serious." Ken stated turning to his father who was still looking at his test tube.

"Well I wouldn't be too worried about it he's probably just someone who was affected by the Z-Rays."

"You think so Professor? I didn't pick anything up by Z-Ray activity besides Mojo today." Poochie chimed in.

"He said he was from somewhere. Let me think…" Bubbles put her finger to the side of her chin.

"He said he was Hylian." Blossom concluded, "Yeah that's it!" Bubbles finished

"Hylian!?" The Professor said dropping his vial which made a small explosion where it landed, "Are you girls certain that he said Hylian?"

"Yeah, why?" Blossom asked looking inquisitively at the Professor.

"I don't know just yet but I have a bad feeling about this, I'll call you girls later if I find anything." He said and ushered all of them including Ken and Poochie out the door.

"Well that was strange." Ken said following the girls to the outer door.

As they were passing through the lounge the overhead monitor fizzed on, the mayor's face was taking up most of the screen and one could see Miss Bellum off to the corner. "Powerpuff Girls the Amoeba boys are attacking the city we need you right away!" He said nearly falling over off his chair.

"We're on our way!" The three said in unison and took out their communicators and swiped their power rings transforming them into the Powerpuff Girls Z.

They took off right out of the front door heading towards downtown New Townsville. When they arrived there were definite signs of destruction yet the only thing there was an army tank. "Do you think the Mayor had the Army come and take care of them?" Blossom asked, "But why would he have called us then?" Bubbles concluded. Just then the tank turned it's cannon towards the Powerpuff Girls and fired a round. They just managed to dodge the mortar and Buttercup yelled down, "Why don't you watch where your aiming!?"

"We was watchin where we was aimin." Came the voice of one of the Amoeba boys, "Indeed." Resounded the other two, "In fact we aren't going to miss this time."

"Are they in the tank?" Bubbles asked looking to where the voices originated. "They must be!" Said Blossom, "But where did they get it?" Buttercup questioned as another round shot right past them. "Hey!" all three of them shouted.

From a nearby rooftop the Mayor and Miss Bellum ran towards a balcony overlooking the field of battle. "Girls they didn't take the tank they _are_ the tank!"

"WHAT!?" The girls said looking towards the tank, "But we didn't know they could turn into a tank!"

"We can do more than that." The snooty head of the Amoeba Boys said and the tank broke down and turned into a jet. They took off and fired a missile at the rooftop where stood the Mayor and Miss Bellum throwing them off down towards a pile of rubble. "Bubble Catcher!" Bubbles yelled swinging her bubble wand which released a large bubble that caught the Mayor and Miss Bellum letting them down softly on the ground.

"When did they get the ability to transform?" Blossom asked turning left and right trying to avoid a flurry of missiles now projecting from the Jet. Buttercup was knocking a few missiles back with her Sonic Hammer but there seemed to be a never ending supply.

The Amoeba Boys laughed, "With this newfound ability we can finally become renowned international jewel thieves and no one can stop us!" Came the feminine voice of the crew.

"Blossom I've got an idea!" Bubbles said, "I need you two to distract them though." Blossom and Buttercup nodded and Bubbles turned and flew off behind a few buildings.

"Hey Amoeba Boys does it hurt knowing you couldn't hit a skyscraper in New York with aim like that?" Buttercup yelled.

"How dare you we'll teach you a lesson you won't forget." Came the voice of their leader. And let off a round of missiles. "Missile Cutter!" "Home-Run Sonic Attack!" Blossom and Buttercup yelled swinging their weapons and taking out multiple missiles at once. They maneuvered deftly through another volley and soon all attention was on the two.

"Electric Bubble Blast!" Came a shout from behind the jet and soon it was surrounded by a bubble abounding in electricity. A short cry came from the Jet and it morphed back into three pieces where they could finally see the Amoeba Boys and their lady friend. "Pounding Hammer!" Buttercup yelled hitting all three of them squarely and sending them out of sight.

"That's what you get for messing with the Powerpuffs!" Blossom stated and turned to Bubbles, "How did you know that would work?"

"We learned it in school sillies don't you remember water and metal both conduct electricity and the Amoeba Boys are mostly water and they turned into things that were metal." The other two looked kind of shocked and embarrassed, "Maybe we should pay closer attention in class." They said rubbing the backs of their necks. Bubbles just laughed. "Speaking of Class we need to get back to ours!" Blossom said donning a worried expression. And the three flew off.

Today was Gym class for the group. So they all went down, after getting changed, to the field outside their school. "O.K. class today is the start of the soccer season so we will be splitting you off into two groups." Link was out there still in his cloak. "Link I realize that the cloak is part of your religion but in Gym we can't have you wearing it." The gym teacher stated as nicely as she could.

"I understand." Link said and walked up to the teacher and pulled on the front of his cloak releasing the hook and he took it off. There stood a young man, about the same height as the girls. He had blond hair and when he turned around everyone could see his amazingly blue eyes. His ears came up into a long point adding to the general flow of his well defined face. He had a white short sleeved shirt on with a green stripe running down each side and green shorts on. He wore normal sneakers and socks yet you could just see the muscle that was flowing into the character of his body. All the girls sighed putting their hand's together and resting their faces on it.

"Teacher Link needs to be on my team!" Princess Morbucks said with hearts just falling from her eyes. The teacher looked at the girls and sighed. "I will be the one to decide the teams thank you!" She said as link went and sat in the back with his arms around his legs. "Now for team one."

The class was slowly split in two with Bubbles and Blossom and Link on one team and Buttercup and Princess Morbucks on another. "Now class take your positions." She said. Buttercup took her position as the captain and lead attacker at the center of the field. Blossom forced her way into team captain and placed Link at center. The gym teacher approached the center with a whistle in her mouth and a soccer ball in her hand.

The teacher steadied the ball in the center as Buttercup and Link locked eyes. Buttercup smirked and the teacher threw the ball in the air while blowing her whistle simultaneously. Everyone on the field stood in wonder at what happened next, Link jumped right of the ground and met the ball where it had leveled out in the air, he spun around and hit the ball squarely with his heel sending it flying right through the legs of the opposing goalie. He landed down to the gaping mouths of everyone on the field including the teacher whose whistle dropped out of her mouth.

"What the Heck was that?" Buttercup said stepping back.

Link looked up at her and smiled, "I love soccer." He simply stated. He looked around, "I'm sorry, I won't do that again." And they lined up for the second round as Buttercup squared up with the ball.

She kicked it off to the side where Princess Morbucks intercepted it and carried it forward into the other side. "Kick it to me." Buttercup yelled as the opposing team started to surround Princess.

"Never!" Princess shouted and kicked the ball forward towards the goal. Blossom caught it on her chest and passed it to Bubbles who moved it up towards the attackers. Link got a hold of the ball and dribbled it up the field passing over and around the other players as though they didn't even exist.

"Pass it to me!" Blossom yelled and Link passed the ball straight through the legs of the three defenders where Blossom caught it on the inside of her foot and took the shot. The ball bounced off the side post straight to the defenders of the other team who kicked it forward to Buttercup. Buttercup dribbled up past the defenders of the other team and scored a goal for their team. As they retook their position Buttercup passed Link and said, "I love soccer too." And she and Link smiled.

After class they all walked along the school hallways towards Ms. Keane's class. Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup accompanied Link while all of them talked about the soccer game. "Link you need to come meet the Professor I'm sure he'd love to meet you." Blossom said

"You mean Professor Utonium of the Institute?" he said.

"Yeah do you know him?" Bubbles asked

"Who doesn't?. I'd love to meet him are you going after school?" Link asked

"Probably before then." Buttercup said under her breath walking with her arms up behind her head.

All of them laughed and at that moment Link had a feeling he didn't feel in a long time, he could smell the Kokiri woods and feel the mist from Lake Hylia, _Home_. He thought to himself and walked into class.

Thank you for visiting another chapter in the ongoing series. I hope that everyone is enjoying the tale so far. Next Links Past. Ultima S.

P.S. Check out my other story The Death of Ash in the Digimon/Pokemon category.


	4. Chapter 4

Link sat in the lounge looking around it had been a while since he'd been on a world so far from Gannon's reach. He felt safe. He felt the desire to just be a normal kid for a while after all he was playing the life of a 13 year old and it was a world that reminded him so much of home. He could hear the voices of the discussion going on in the other room. He listened closely to the other room but the more he listened the quieter things became until there was no sound whatsoever a small whisper started out of the silence, "Link" the voice called and he recognized it.

Link fell on one knee and put his fist to his chest, "My goddess" he said.

"Link this world what does it mean to you?" the voice asked.

"Nothing my goddess, I am just reminded of home here." He responded

"So your home means nothing?" the voice echoed the question in his ears.

"No! I just…"

"Enough." The voice said softly, "Link there are important things you must do for this world things you cannot do as of yet because of your state."

"I will do what I must." Link said

"Then Link… for a while… you must… Forget!"

….

"So what do you think Professor? Do you think we should bring Link in?" Blossom asked

"Yes I too am very interested in this 'Link' fellow." The mayor said looking through the heart Shaped wall monitor. "Very well bring him in girls." The Professor stated and the girls smiled at each other and went out to get Link.

"LINK!" They yelled as the three of them entered the lounge and saw Link over on the ground not moving.

"Quick girls put him on the couch!" The Professor commanded having come out when he heard the girls scream. They picked him up and lay him on the couch. He was quiet and his outfit changed right before their eyes. His cloak seemed to sink into the back of his neck revealing a green tunic and belt with chain mail and leather underneath. His gloves, which seemed to be made of a thick piece of leather with gold bands and a purple diamond, sunk into his skin. The tunic turned white and the belt produced shorts which seemed to come up from out of his skin. Soon he was back in his gym uniform.

"What's going on?" Buttercup asked worriedly.

"I don't know but I think he should sleep here at the Lab tonight, we have a spare room and I don't know if the hospital would truly know what to do with him." The Professor concluded.

Suddenly the belts of the girls started flashing and on the monitor flashed the scene of Fuzzy Lumpkins pushing over buildings in downtown New Townsville. The three looked at the monitor and then Link.

"Go girls we'll take care of Link and let you know as soon as something changes." Ken told them.

The girls raised their hands where appeared their power rings which they swiped to transform and fly off towards downtown.

"This here's my land and yous all trespassin here!" came the familiar problem of Fuzzy.

"Why don't you give it a rest we all know this isn't your land so why don't you go home!" Buttercup yelled at Fuzzy, who turned enraged towards the Powerpuffs.

"Yous girls always comin in and takin my land well it ends today!" he said and reached to the side and grabbed a building's base. Though he grunted a bit he managed to rip it from it's foundations and lift up the entire building. He leaned it towards the Powerpuffs and chucked it.

"Quick move!" Blossom yelled

"Wait what about the rest of the people?" Buttercup yelled as the building started to fall towards them and a few thousand citizens of New Townsville.

"Super Bubble Bouncing Catcher!" Bubbles yelled and put all of her energy into making a giant bubble that surrounded the building and made it bounce harmlessly within the long streets of New Townsville.

"Great job Bubbles!" Blossom said smiling but turned and saw Bubbles slowly drifting downwards.

"I don't feel so good." She said holding her hand to her head and as she touched the ground she turned back into regular Bubbles and fell on her face.

"Bubbles!" They shouted and started towards her.

"Gets off my land!" Fuzzy yelled and started running towards the downed Bubbles.

"Oh no you don't, Spinning Yoyo Catcher!" Blossom yelled and her yoyo's string turned to a thick cord which then circled around Fuzzy a few times before latching itself.

"You girls think this sissy thing can hold Fuzzy Lumpkins?" Fuzzy yelled

"Nope!" Buttercup said causing Fuzzy to turn around and see her flying just inches above him bending over towards his ear. She then threw her hammer up in the air and it came down square on top of Fuzzy's head. Stars appeared in his eyes for a moment and then he fell over knocked unconscious.

"Bubbles!" Blossom yelled flying to the side of her companion.

"Did we win?" Bubbles asked starting to rise but holding both sides of her head in pain. "Yeah we got him are you OK?" Blossom asked helping Bubbles to her feet while Buttercup was off to the side nudging the motionless body of Fuzzy Lumpkins with her foot.

"I'm fine I just used too much energy trying to catch that building." Bubbles responded looking at the building which had landed softly and safely on it's side in the middle of the road. "Good thing the roads are so big." She smiled

They got back to the Professor who ushered them in quickly. "Girls I need you to come with me!" He said and took them back into the secret room. On the other side of the room behind a row of Chemical-Z canisters there was another door that the Professor opened. Inside the room a red light glowed all around and in the center Ken was standing with goggles on and Poochie to the side. He was standing in front of a crystal that had a light underneath and the red lighting that surrounded the room originated from this crystal.

"What is it?" Blossom asked

"Well now that's been a secret debate among top scientists for years now. You see this was found lodged in a giant building deep within the arctic circle hundreds of feet under the ice. There is a complex series of lines and circles that run throughout the artifact. Some believe it's a piece to something bigger while others believe it's some type of alien code."

"What do you think it is Professor?" Buttercup asked

"Well this is kind of the reason I was so surprised that you three knew the word Hylian the other day, look." He said and flipped a switch which turned on a light on the side of the crystal showing a series of lines and circles on the wall behind it. The Professor turned the crystal as the girls watched a small dance of lines across the wall all three of them gasped when everything fell into place to see the word "Hylia" across the wall.

"So what does it mean?" Blossom inquired

"I was hoping our catatonic friend could help us with that." The Professor responded, "I think it's some kind of power enhancing crystal that…"

"It looks like a computer." Bubbles said giggling and pointing at the complex array of lines and circles that surrounded the word.

"What do you mean it looks like a…!" The Professor stopped mid sentence and looked at it again. It did look like the inner boards of a computer. "Bubbles you're a genius!" he said typing something into the screen behind him. The lamp dimmed a little and the "Hylia" word disappeared and some wavy lines on the very bottom of the wall seemed to dance in the soft glow of the light.

"Bubbles you've solved it!" The Professor shouted in joy. "The most complex puzzle in the Scientific Universe and Bubbles solved it!"

"I try." Bubbles said modestly.

"Wait Professor what did Bubbles solve? What do you mean?" Buttercup asked.

The Professor turned around and faced the artifact. "This is a computer!"

"What do you mean Dad?" Ken asked

"Yeah you're not making much sense Professor." Poochie added

"It is a computer that runs on light!" the Professor stated

"But didn't you shine your little light thingy on it already?" Buttercup asked

"Yes, in fact it has been poked and prodded with some of the most powerful lasers and lights in the world trying to catch a glimpse of what this might be."

"Well that's too bad it must take a lot of energy to turn it on." Buttercup concluded

"Yes!" Said the Professor, "And that's why I'm counting on you Buttercup."

"What why me?" Buttercup asked frantically taking a step back and waving her arms in front of her.

"You remember the time you needed to think of something happy to make your eyes turn into hearts?"

"Kind of.?" Buttercup responded.

"Well you produced a Laser beam that cut through the earth. I think that if we hit this with a light of that intensity we may be the first people ever to see what mysteries this thing holds" The Professor concluded

"What that was one time and only because you were getting on my nerves trying to get me to do all those embarrassing things." Buttercup added

"C'mon Buttercup I know you can do it!" Bubbles said

"Yeah we believe in you!" Blossom added

"Fine, fine I'll do it." Buttercup said walking up to the crystal. She thought back to all those annoying things that had released all that pent up rage inside her. She could feel energy surge into her eyes and she opened her eyes and released a beam straight into the heart of the crystal.

Immediately the room disappeared and they all found themselves on a vast plain next to a giant lake surrounded on all sides by mountains and ledges. A sign to the side said "Lake Hylia" and grass danced in the breeze.

"Where are we?" Bubbles asked first

"I think it is some sort of projector and this is what was recorded on it." The Professor answered.

Soon the sky darkened and before them stood a hulking black figure. He rode a black horse and had fiery red hair. His muscles were huge yet toned to conform to movement, he wore a cape where a series of Triangles and birds adorned the edges. There was another man in front of them who wore the same garb as Link but he seemed to be a little older.

This man in green was on the ground clawing his way towards the dark figure who just laughed. There was no sound in this projection but they watched as the man in green moved slowly forward. The Dark figure reached out and grabbed his hand and held him up. On the backs of each of their hands a series of three triangles shone through their thick leather gauntlets. The one seemed to have two that shined brightly while the one in green only seemed to have one shining brightly. Soon the one on the back of the man in green's hand faded and the Dark figure's hand glowed brightly with all three. He threw the man in green to the ground and turned around. Soon a shock of light pierced through the shoulder of the dark figure who clasped it and turned. The man in green had retrieved a bow somehow and had shot what looked like pure light from it. The dark figure laughed again and unleashed a volley of black darts that cut and pierced the man in green from head to foot. He then said something and the man in green said something but no words could be heard. The dark figure held up his hand and a dark aura surrounded the man in green enveloping him and when it disappeared so had the man in green.

The Dark figure walked away and in the distance one could see a beam of red light pierce the sky and a shockwave that changed the very landscape. From the lake creatures came up roaming out of it and on the land zombie-like creatures formed from the very ground. Soon everything went black.

"What's happening Professor?" Bubbles asked almost crying, as though she could feel the gravity of what had occurred. But before the Professor could answer a woman appeared out of the darkness.

"Wow she's beautiful." Blossom said. She seemed to be saying something for a little while and then a bright flash of light and suddenly the room looked like it was made of ice and 4 men with pick axes entered the room as the image faded out.

Buttercup fell exhausted to the floor where Blossom and Bubbles went to her aid. "Don't worry Professor," Blossom said, "I'll tell her when she wakes up." And the two left with her out of the room where the Professor and Ken just sat and looked at each other.

Thanks once again for reading I really hope you enjoyed it and please let me know if you enjoy the story so far. Ultima S. Next, Who am I?


	5. Chapter 5

"Poochie we need the girls right away." The Professor stated frantically typing on a computer console to which Poochie ran around and yelled, "Powerpuff Girls we need you!"

Further away at the school Blossom and Bubbles were teamed together for a science lab experiment.

"I hope Buttercup is okay she didn't make it to school this morning, maybe we should pay her a visit after school." Blossom suggested

"I'm sure she'd like that and then maybe we could go and visit Link at the Professor's." Bubbles responded, "Who knows he might be awake now."

Blossom nodded and turned back to the small vial of chemicals placed before them. "All right," Blossom said, "We need three drops of hydrophosphate exactly." She said taking the eyedropper out of a small brown container. She put it over a beaker in front of her "1…2…" Just then their belts flashed which startled Blossom causing her to squeeze the dropper hard and unleash a stream of chemicals right into the beaker which promptly sprayed a yellow foam like substance all over the girls.

The teacher shook his head and pointed to the door telling them to go clean themselves up. The girls ran out and onto the roof where they transformed and went straight to the Lab where the Professor was waiting for them.

"Where's Buttercup?" He asked

"She was sick today so she missed school. I imagine her using her lasers for so long yesterday wore her out." Blossom informed him.

"Hmm." The Professor stated putting his chin between his thumb and index finger. "That's too bad. Anyways girls I have terrible news." The Professor started, "I don't know how but it seems like HIM is on his way back here."

"WHAT!? Are you sure? I thought we trapped HIM forever in Z-rays!" Blossom stated.

"I don't think I'm ready for HIM again." Bubbles whined

"I thought we had done it as well but look." He pointed to a small flashing red light on the console of the computer, "I installed this to monitor heavy Z-Ray activity in space and when it flashes it means that Z-rays are heading towards earth. And the space station managed to get this photo," The Professor said handing over a small piece of paper to the girls. It looked like a cosmic cloud of black and white and in the center was a hardly distinguishable cloud of black dust that seemed to be close together just like when they sent HIM away.

"How long do you think it will be before it get's here?" Blossom asked

"About a week." Came the Professor's grim reply

"Then I guess we have some training to do." Bubbles said changing back to her normal optimism.

"Thanks for the warning Professor." The girls waved as they rushed out the door to get back to class

Later that day they walked over to Buttercup's house where her masked father let them in. Buttercup was on the couch looking at the TV, there was a soccer game on and she would jump up and yell at the referee every once and a while even though she knew that he couldn't hear her.

She rose when the other two walked in, "Hey Blossom, hey Bubbles what's up?" she said having changed her attitude from anger to apathy in less than a second.

"Oh nothing we were on our way to see if Link was awake and wanted to know if you'd like to come along." Bubbles announced

"Sure just let me get changed quickly and I'll…"

"Oh no you don't!" Came the shrill voice of Buttercups mother, "You are sick and you're going to stay here."

"But Mom…" Buttercup started only to be interrupted by her mother's wagging finger. "I feel fine and it's not like going to the Professors is going to make anything worse!" she argued

"Maybe she should go who knows the fresh air might help her out a lot more than yelling at a TV screen all day." Her father interjected

"I love you dad!" Buttercup said hugging her father around his legs. Her mother sighed, "Fine but dress warmly we don't want you to come back in worse shape than when you left." At this Buttercup went over and hugged her mother, "Thanks mom." She said and rushed into her room. A moment later she exited in her normal windbreaker/cargo pants and green jacket with a black shirt. She donned her cap and left.

"Thanks Mrs. Matsubara!" the girls yelled in unison heading down the stairs into the street below.

On the way over the girls told Buttercup what the Professor had told them earlier.

"WHAT!?" Buttercup shouted so that quite a few people in the street turned and looked at them. Both Bubbles and Blossom had their hands over her mouth in an instant. "Shh! You're gonna make people suspicious if you start talking so loud!" Blossom said slowly pulling back her hand.

"Anyways HIM won't be back for at least a week so we have a week to prepare and practice." Blossom continued.

They arrived at the gate of the Lab and went up to the front door and on the inside they could hear crashing around and the sound of the Professor shouting. The girls looked at each other and nodded and each one transformed and bust into the Lab.

"Why can't I remember?" Came a familiar voice and soon a couch flew right past their heads and embedded itself in the wall behind them.

"Hey what do you think your…!?" Buttercup stopped midsentence as she saw the one that threw the couch was Link. The Professor had him in some kind of hold that seemed to be hurting the Professor more than stopping Links rampage.

"What's the matter with him?" Blossom asked Ken who was hiding behind a counter with Poochie.

"We don't know he woke up a few minutes ago yelling about something he couldn't remember!" Ken replied and ducked just as another chair flew and embedded itself right next to the heart shaped monitor.

"I'll put an end to this!" Buttercup stated and went down right in front of Link. Link took a swing at her and Buttercup put her hand up and braced herself. She caught the punch but to no avail as even with all her strength she failed to slow it down and wound up getting knocked back on the ground. She lifted her head and wiped her mouth were blood had started to come out. At the site of this Link just stopped cold. The Professor slowly released Link as Link walked towards Buttercup. He put out his hand and Buttercup flinched which made Link pull back a little bit.

He reached behind his back and pulled out a vial of red liquid. "I don't know how I know but I think this will help…, I'm sorry." He said with a tear forming on the side of his eye. Buttercup took the vial and drank it. It tasted Awful but soon the pain in her face stopped and even the sickness she felt earlier went away. She felt her cheek and where a cut had been there was just smooth skin and some remnant of blood.

The other two stood back in shock and Link stretched out his hand, "I'm very sorry I didn't mean to hurt you." He said and Buttercup took his hand and their eyes met for a second. They both turned and blushed and Link pulled Buttercup to her feet.

Bubbles giggled a little bit having seen what just happened. "What's so funny?!" Buttercup asked pretending like nothing happened. "Oh nothing!" Bubbles smiled and soon the room was back to normal besides the huge holes in the walls.

"So what happened Link?" Blossom asked

"I just can't remember," Link stated, "Link is that my name?"

"It's as I feared," The Professor interjected, "It seems like our good friend Link here is suffering from amnesia."

"But how?" Bubbles asked

"I don't know but I think I need to run a few tests to try and find out what's going on." This was the Professor's age old standby, "running a few tests." "He doesn't remember who he is or where he came from so this is a delicate situation and he might be more comfortable staying with one of you girls, after all you are the first friends he's made here and it seems like you are more capable of calming him down it another episode occurs."

"He can stay with me." Buttercup said, the whole room turned and looked at her, "I mean I am the strongest and probably the most capable of dealing with him should he get out of hand." She said blushing and putting her hand behind her head. Blossom and Bubbles turned to each other and started to giggle which made Buttercup turn red and laugh nervously.

"I don't know Buttercup you're family is very rough and if Link doesn't remember how to control his strength… even in play he could hurt someone pretty bad." The Professor responded, "I think that Bubbles might be the best option I mean after all she is the only one who lives with her gran-gran and they are both very even tempered so there's less likely of a chance for him to get mad and potentially ruin something."

"OK! I just have to talk to Gran-gran and I'm sure she'd be fine with it." Bubbles said running over to the phone. A few minutes later Bubbles returned, "She said it was fine with her, but Professor do you know where his parent's are?"

"I called the school records earlier and it seems like he moved here on his own from the monastery no one accompanied him. And now he can't even remember where his home is here so he needs a place to stay."

"Well then he's welcome to come stay with me." Bubbles said. Her eyes suddenly lit up in sparkles, "Does this mean I can take him shopping for new clothes too?" She said with her hand up to her face in excitement.

"And I can show him all the best places to eat!" Blossom chimed in and the both of them clasped hands and started to giggle uncontrollably. Ken and the Professor and Poochie just looked at each other and shrugged while Link and Buttercup sat back with worried expressions on their faces.

"I guess so I mean he doesn't have access to whatever he was wearing before so he does need something to where." The Professor stated

To this Bubbles jumped up in excitement and took Link and started to drag him out the door talking to herself about all the fashion shops they needed to see. And while she was dragging him out Blossom was following him telling him about different restaurants. Buttercup and the boys at the Lab just stared with worried expressions on their faces as they watched Link being drug out.

"You realize what you've done Professor?" Buttercup asked pointing at the girls walking out the door.

The professor sighed and shrugged his shoulders and turned back to the monitor behind him.

Thank you all for returning to the continuing Saga of Link and the PPGZ, hopefully you will be able to keep up with all the Future installments of the series. Ultima S. Next, Life in the Norm.


	6. Chapter 6

Link and Bubbles entered into her house she carrying just a small bag while he was weighed down with boxes and bags and take-out.

"I hope you two are hungry." Gran-gran stated as Link set down the pile with a thud.

"I don't know if I could eat another…" Link started but was quickly interrupted by Bubbles, "I'm starving all this shopping has really worked up an appetite." She said running up the stairs to her room.

Link let out a small groan and turned to see Gran-gran looking at him, "So you're Link huh? You're a cute one." She said smiling and Link blushed. Bubbles entered the lobby and went over to Gran-gran and whispered something in her ear and Gran-gran turned to Bubbles, "Really! Oh well good for her." She smiled and walked into the kitchen.

"What did you tell her?" Link asked

"Oh nothing." She said smiling, "Now if you want your room is up stairs to the right just off my room. You just need to make sure that you keep it clean."

"I will." Link said thankfully picking up the pile and heading up the stairs. His room was mid-size with a nice dresser to the side. Link took out his clothes one piece at a time putting them carefully inside the dresser drawers. His bed was basically a thick blanket on the floor with another blanket on top. He looked around at the spotless room and saw a small window to the side which he slid open and leaned out. There he could see the setting sun and feel a warm evening breeze. It smelled like plants and the sound of crickets and frogs from the pond echoed across the walls surrounding Bubble's house. Something felt familiar but for some reason Link just couldn't remember what it was.

"Link it's time for dinner!" Bubbles called up

Link closed the window and went down to try and fit something in his stomach so as not to insult his new friends.

Meanwhile Blossom and Buttercup were walking home as the sun was setting talking about whatever they could think of and soon Blossom turned to Buttercup, "So Buttercup what do you think about Link?"

Buttercup was walking with her arms behind her head and she turned a little to the side to hide her blush from Blossom's prying eyes. "What do you mean? He's a good guy I guess." She said trying to sort out some of her own feelings about the subject.

Blossom looked half amazed and half furious, "Oh come on you can't say that you don't feel anything for him." She said

"Why should I?" Buttercup asked in a matter-of-factly tone of voice.

"Oh come one everyone saw the way you two looked at each other." Blossom stated

"We didn't look at each other he was just helping me up, after all he did just knock me for a loop." She said in an effort to divert suspicion. Deep down she _did_ feel something but she wasn't even sure if Link felt the same way.

"Whatever, think what you want he's just a good friend." Buttercup said

"Good friend? We hardly know him!" Blossom stated

"Well we know that he likes soccer," Buttercup retorted, "and that makes him good in my book."

"Mm-hmm." Blossom hummed and then they waved goodbye at the intersection that separated Blossom's street from Buttercups and each went their own way. Buttercup entered into her house where her dad was teaching her brothers a new hold. "Awesome teach me that!" She said running into the room trying to clear her head from the conversation on the way home. "I'll teach ya!" her older brother stated grabbing her around the head.

Later that night Buttercup went into the bathroom where she stood in front of the mirror. She looked at her hair which looked kind of like a tangled mess even though she knew that it was well kept she started to feel like it wasn't and straightened it out just a little. When she left and started to head into bed she passed through the kitchen where her mother was putting most of the food away.

"Wow you look nice. Sooo…," she sat down and looked at Buttercup, "Who is he?"

"What!? Not you too!" She said putting her head between her hands, "I just thought my hair looked a little messy that's all!" Her father and two brothers looked in from the side of the door that led to the kitchen and Buttercup's mother gave the father a stern look.

"Eh! C'mon guys let's go for a run around the block!" The father said straightening up and putting his hand behind his neck.

"I'll go too!" Buttercup said trying to get out from under her mother's piercing eyes.

"No! Uh I mean… why don't you help your mother with the dishes?" he said trying to cover for the unseen conversation between him and his wife.

"But…" Buttercup started, "All right! See you two in an hour." Interrupted her father and ushered her brother's out the door amid strong protest on their part.

The house went quiet and Buttercup became aware that her mother hadn't turned from her, she couldn't hide it anymore.

"It's a new kid his name is Link." She said and waited for her mother to respond but she didn't so Buttercup continued, "We met him a few days ago when he was a new student. At first he was kind of closed but then it changed when he got on the soccer field. Him and I were the best ones on the field. Then he got amnesia and…," at this she saw her mother get a motherly worried look but she said nothing, "And well, he got scared and I helped to calm him down. I don't know what I feel about him but I feel happy when he's around and he's just…," Buttercup started to cry a little, "Who am I kidding? He'd probably want someone all girly like Bubbles or Blossom not some tom-boy like me."

"Come here." Her mother stated and walked into her room. There she reached up on the shelf and pulled down a couple picture albums. Buttercup had never really been interested in her family history but for some reason she felt like listening this time. He mother opened the one album to show a young boy holding the hand of his father outside on the steps of an apartment building.

"This was my father and that," she said pointing to the boy, "Was me!"

"What!? I thought that was a boy there!" Buttercup shouted and her mother laughed.

"Yes and most of my classmates thought so too." She stated

"But you're so girly now when did you change?" Buttercup asked grabbing the book and leafing through the pages.

"Well he happened." Her mother said pulling up the second album. Inside were all sorts of pictures of a very good looking boy in a variety of settings. "This is your father when he was young. He was the best looking boy in the class. All the girls wanted to ask him to the dances and the hang out places all over New Townsville. I of course had a secret crush on him too but I was sure that he had his eye on Sakura Nato who was claimed to be the best looking girl in the school. This continued for a few years where I would be watching all of your father's adoring fans from afar and just imagining one day I might be able to talk to him. I started to dress a little differently every day in an effort to get his attention, going to such extremes as wearing a full-on dress, all to no avail. All of this changed the night of the big homecoming dance. Everyone who was anyone was going and I was just going to skip it, you know because it was all girly, from behind me someone cleared their throat and I turned to see your father standing there with a bouquet of flowers, he asked me to the dance and then and there we became inseparable. When we got married I decided to hang up my jeans and accept the woman that I was."

Buttercup didn't even look up once during the whole story and she kind of stared at the page where her mother and father were holding hands going to the dance. The page became a little blurry and a small tear found it's way out of her eye and onto the side of the picture. Buttercups mother took her in a loving embrace, "Never think that you aren't good enough, that's not for you to decide it's for him and if he thinks there's something wrong well then he's missed a special occasion with a special girl."

"Thanks mom." Buttercup said hugging her mother from the side and wiping the tears from her eyes. "I'd better get to sleep I mean I have school in the morning." And she left her mother's room and walked into hers just as her brothers and father came walking through the door.

She lay on her bed thinking of that picture, it had given her hope maybe Link would like someone like her. She smiled and turned off the light anticipating the moment when she could go to school in the morning and see Link.

In the meantime Link stared out his window looking at the moon in the sky and thinking about the day's events. His thoughts turned to Buttercup for a bit but he shook it off silently rationalizing that she is too cool to want anything to do with him.

He felt a pang in his heart that actually kind of hurt and soon the pain spread to his limbs he looked at his hands which had started to grow black and silver fur. He felt his face and hair was rapidly growing all over his nose elongated into a snout.

Soon a silver and black twilight wolf stood where once the young Link stood and jumped out the window to the grassy knolls below.

Thanks everyone for continuing to read. Hopefully the story is interesting enough for you let me know if you have any ideas to put in when I do my future chapters and I might just include them, Ultima S. Next, A sticky situation.


	7. Chapter 7

Link woke up the next morning in his bed on the floor at Bubbles house, he wondered if it had all just been a dream the night before when he turned into a wolf. Bubbles knocked on the door and opened it, "Wakey, wakey it's time to…" She stopped mid sentence and gasped. Link jumped up and looked at the ground where huge muddy paw prints stained the floor from the window right into Link's bed.

"What happened here?" Bubbles asked in a worried tone.

"I don't know." Link said confused, "I don't remember anything after the dinner with Gran-gran." He lied

"Maybe we should close the window in case the animal comes back, I mean I don't know if Gran-gran would like all that mud in the house." Link looked at the mess, it was quite a mess. "I'll clean it up before I come down." He said

"OK just bring the bed down too and Gran-gran can wash it while we're at school." Bubbles stated with a smile and turned and headed down the stairs.

Link went to the window and saw that the muddy prints just seemed to appear about halfway across the roof and down below the only prints in the mud were near the far outer wall. Link grabbed a towel and wiped up all the mud and then brought the towel and bedding down to be washed. He bowed and apologized for the mess.

"Oh, it's no bother. It's nice to have a young man around the house again I guess we will just need to get used to a little mess now and again." Gran-gran stated ushering Link into the kitchen.

The table was set with a small bowl of rice, an orange and some milk for both himself and Bubbles. He ate quickly and both he and Bubbles left for school. Link had donned a new outfit for class that day, he wore a plain green shirt with a red overshirt that had the sleeves rolled up to the center. His pants were khaki colored cargos that had huge pockets and he put on a pair of black sneakers. He followed behind Bubbles a little trying to memorize the city but for some reason everywhere he went it felt like he knew where he was going.

Bubbles was going on about something that she had seen the night before in the back yard but Link wasn't paying much attention until the other two showed up. Bubbles had chosen a nice blue uniform that included a one-piece shirt and skirt and her belt fit around nicely and evenly into the loops. Blossom showed up in her typical pink heart shirt and jean skirt with a large red bow in her hair. When Blossom arrived, however, she waived hi to Link and went and whispered something to Bubbles and pointed down the road a bit.

Link looked down the road and there was Buttercup. Her hair was straightened and her outfit was a good fit for her, she wore a nice green sleeveless top and a green plaid skirt that ended just above her knees. Her hair was tucked just behind her ears giving a nice accent that brought out her eyes. Link thought she looked amazing but then became aware that Blossom and Bubbles were there looking at them and smiling.

As she approached Link stretched out his hand, "Those books look kind of heavy I can take them if you want?" This sent Bubbles and Blossom into a whirl of giggles rubbing their chins across the palms of their hands.

"Shut up you two!" Buttercup yelled at them, "My brother's told me there was a dance today so I just got ready a little early that's all!"

Blossom whispered something to Bubbles that made her giggle and stare at them. On the way to school there was a lot of boys that were staring at Buttercup, one was staring so hard he crashed his bike into a fruit stand. Link felt kind of awkward carrying her books but not as awkward as Buttercup who was slowly starting to regret having dressed up.

In class she sat at her desk and Princess Morbucks went over to her, "You might want to move before the troglodyte get's here, she'll beat you up if she catches you there."

Buttercup got up and in her face, "TROGLODYTE, HUH!? How'd you like me to rearrange that smug little face of yours you…" Blossom and Bubbles held back the screaming Buttercup.

"Is that you Buttercup?" Princess asked taking a closer look, "It _is_ you! Why are you all dressed up? Is it some sort of new fashion that my maids neglected to inform me about? Something so cool that even you need to where it…" Princess went off into her own world thinking of this new fashion phase that everyone is getting into while Buttercup gave the same excuse she had given that morning.

"I didn't know you could dance." Princess stated looking slightly confused

"Sure I do dancing is like a sport and I'm good at all sports!" She said trying to cover up the real reason for her makeover.

During the day almost every guy in the school offered to help her with whatever it was that came up. More often than not she denied any assistance but was unable to get away from the guys that surrounded her. Soon Link started to feel a little discouraged.

"She can have any guy she wants around here and I can't even remember where I'm from." He said to himself yet he was having opposite gender problems himself as many girls flocked around him and got more and more underfoot than anything. Soon they were all but separated by the masses and all they could do was catch a fleeting glimpse of each other through the horde.

Suddenly the three girls heard the familiar beeping of their communicators. Blossom and Bubbles were the first to make it to the roof and Buttercup followed suit needing to shut the door tight on the newly formed fan club that was following close behind.

" Boy someone's sure popular today." Blossom said smiling at Buttercup

"Shut up! I wish I'd never decided to wear this stupid thing. Let's go before they manage to get through the door." Buttercup stated quickly

The three raised their arms to reveal power rings which made each of them transform into the Powerpuff Girls Z. After striking their poses they opened the communicators where the fuzzy voice of the Mayor could be heard, "Girls a bunch of monsters are destroying downtown we need you here in a hurry."

The three took off and Link saw the colored trails left behind by their flight. He started running in the same direction that the lights went off to.

Meanwhile, the girls approached the ruins of downtown. Buildings were toppled and whole parts of the road were shred to pieces. The first thing they noticed was a familiar Jet flying over head and dropping bombs on the street below.

"Don't you guys ever get tired?" Blossom asked holding out her yoyo.

"Rolling Bubbles!", " Sonic Hammer!" both Bubbles and Buttercup said respectively and fired at the yoyo which started to glow with a brilliant intensity. "Strawberry yoyo Kick!" Blossom shouted firing her charged up weapon at the jet. It was about to make a direct hit when it bounced off what looked like a ray shield.

The Amoeba Boys laughed, "Yes thanks to Mojo Jojo now your attacks can't touch us and there is nothing to stop us from becoming infamous jewel thieves."

"Oh yeah!" Buttercup said flying just above the jet and slamming down with her hammer. The attack was deflected again.

"What it surrounds the whole ship!?" the girls said in unison

"It is wonderful is it not?" The sound of Mojo's voice fell like a lead weight on the ears of the girls. They turned to see the purple robed monkey in Robo Jojo.

"Piercing Bubbles!" Bubbles yelled swinging her staff. A volley of high speed bubbles shot towards Robo Jojo but were deflected by the same field that had deflected their volley on the Amoeba Boys Jet.

"You see Mojo is so smart. When you defeated me with your yoyo last time it gave me just the idea I needed to perfect this shield and allow me to attain World Domination hahaha!" Mojo laughed

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked worriedly

"Hah it was you that helped me the most stinky Powerpuff, my ray shield only works in half a circle but when your yoyo crashed through the controls of my saucer I got a brilliant idea." Mojo said holding up one finger to the side of his face, "Why not take two shields and put them on top of each other?"

Blossoms eyes narrowed in utter disbelief, "Actually that is pretty smart!" She said letting her face hang in shame.

"Girls you don't stand a chance you might as well give up and leave!" came a familiar voice from on top of a nearby roof. The girls spun to see the mayor standing there.

"But Mr. Mayor…" Bubbles started.

"No girls it seems like this is too much for you or us to handle so just give in your powerbelts and be on your way." The girls sighed and started to float downwards sadly towards the Mayor.

"Yes listen to the mayor Powerpuffs, Mojo thinks it is impossible for you to face us now."

Suddenly from behind the girls a dark shadow flew straight up into the sky and right down on top of the Mayor, knocking him back. The girls gasped and ran between the fallen mayor and the newcomer. Before them stood Link back in his green garb.

"LINK!?" They all said in unison, "Why are you attacking the Mayor?" Blossom asked confused yet ready to fight.

"He's not the Mayor!" Link said not wanting to hurt the girls.

"Don't listen to him he's obviously not your friend attack." Said the Mayor pointing menacingly at Link

The girls looked at him and then back at the Mayor, he looked and sounded very much like the Mayor.

"Wait a minute!" Buttercup said noticing something not right, "Mr. Mayor where's Ms. Bellum?"

"What? Who's Miss Bellum?" Asked the Mayor, instantly realizing his mistake. The girls turned to each other and nodded and turned around to face the Mayor. Suddenly the Mayors tongue stuck out and he reached to the top of his head and turned his hair revealing the green shapeshifter of the gangreen gang.

"If you're here that means."

"Yup we're here too." Came the voice of Ace down below. "Pretty clever friend you got there." He said looking at Link.

"Shut up you Imbeciles now's our chance to rid ourselves of the Powerpuff girls once and for all." Mojo interrupted.

"Right you are my man!" Ace said to Mojo and readied his deck of cards.

Ace threw a card straight and fast aiming at Link. Bubbles jumped in front of him, "Shielding Bubble!" She shouted waiving her staff and forming a large bubble right in front of her. The group heard a shattering BOOM as the bubble popped and waited to see what happened.

Bubbles just stood there with her arms outstretched not moving. Link came around to the side to see a large black card sticking right out of the middle of her chest. Bubbles fell back _Dead!_

Everyone of the villains jumped back in pure surprise, "You… You killed her!" Mojo stated turning hesitantly towards Ace whose mouth was about on the floor. "You weren't supposed to kill her, you were supposed to pop the bubble so that I could capture them and put them in a Zoo just like they did to Mojo."

"Shut up! I didn't mean to do it!" Ace said panic stricken and he turned his bike and sped off along with the rest of the gangreen gang. The Amoeba Boys dissembled and surrounded the now lifeless Bubbles. Mojo bent his robot down and opened the glass dome. He went down beside Blossom who was crying harder than she'd ever cried before.

"Bubbles, I'm sorry I said all those mean things about your girliness." Buttercup bawled with her face in her hands.

"Of all the stinky Powerpuffs she was the one Mojo liked the best." Mojo stated crying himself in great tears

The Professor and Mayor called on the belts communicators, Buttercup composed herself enough to answer, "So girls how'd it… What happened" They asked simultaneously. Buttercup turned the thing to face towards Bubbles. The Mayor and the group at the Lab stopped and stared in shock.

"She's (*sob*) gone!" Buttercup said and the Mayor and the Professor and Ken and Poochie all hung their heads in sorrow.

"Wait," Blossom said turning to Link, "that red stuff that you had, you know the one that healed Buttercup do you still have some?" She said full of hope

Link reached behind his back and pulled out another red vial which Blossom snagged and started dumping it into the motionless Bubble's mouth. They waited and waited but nothing happened. At this Blossom broke down even worse and even Mojo and the Amoeba Boys were bawling their eyes out.

"Something about this seems familiar." Link said and reached behind his back and pulled out what looked to be a small blue flute of sorts with a gold band around the mouthpiece and three triangles etched in the gold. He put it to his mouth and began to play.

Thanks for reading today's addition I hope you all enjoyed it, Ultima S. Next, Resurrected! Bubbles come back to us.


	8. Chapter 8

The music that was coming out of the small flute was dreary and saddening and to enhance the upsetting mood a storm slowly rolled in as though even the sky was mourning the loss.

"Why do you need to play that?" Blossom stated and there was definite anger in her voice, "Are you mocking us?!" She yelled standing up and facing Link who continued to play the dreary song. "I Said STOP PLAYING THAT!" she shouted and ran up and struck Link straight in the stomach.

Link lurched forward but didn't miss a note and kept playing the slow and dreary song. "STOP PLAYING!" she shouted again striking him as hard as she could in the arm. There was a loud CRACK and Link's arm fell limp to his side with a bone sticking out the other side, he winced but continued to play. She continued to beat on him with increasing ferocity and shockwaves started to shake the surrounding glass with each consecutive blow.

Buttercup got up and fought to restrain Blossom who was using her might to get loose. Mojo was standing back with his mouth wide open in fright. Blossom fought to get through one more time and hit Link with her full force at the base of the chest. There was another loud CRACK and a drop of blood went out the side of her mouth and along the flute but he kept playing as Buttercup restrained the boisterous Blossom.

"C'mon knock it off." Buttercup commanded through the screaming Blossom who was determined to get Link to stop playing. Buttercup slowly came to realize that the music had started to change from dismal to somewhat triumphant and soon the echo of the flute sounded like an orchestra reverberating off the mountains of a ruined city. She also became aware that behind her a bright light started shining as Link continued to play.

Buttercup, still holding onto Blossom, turned around to see a light surround Bubble's lifeless body. She floated up and small pink bubbles of light with wings started to circle Bubbles. Soon the lights spun faster and faster seeming to keep in tempo with the triumphant sound of the flute. Bubbles started to glow from her center and soon she looked like a sparkling silhouette in the column of light. Everyone stared at what was happening all of them breathless.

The card that had embedded itself in her chest separated itself and fell out of the column of light onto the ground. Soon the music started to slow as did the winged bubbles. A flash of light and Bubbles no longer looked like a glowing silhouette and she was placed gently on the ground as the winged bubbles disappeared into the light which closed just moments before the close of the song. Everyone looked at Bubbles. Buttercup let go of Blossom who ran to Bubbles and kneeled to the side of her friend. Suddenly Bubbles took a gasp of air and started to breath. Buttercup ran over to her and watched as her chest was moving up and down.

"She's alive!" Buttercup stated and turned quickly to Link, "She's ali…!" At this point Buttercup saw the full damage that Blossom had done to Link.

Mojo was supporting him on one shoulder, "Mojo doesn't think this one is doing so good." He said as Link coughed up a few drops of blood. His arm was bleeding freely onto a small red puddle on the ground. His face was largely bruised and cut from where Blossom had beat on him.

"Link you saved her!" Blossom said rising to her feet, "Thank…" She turned around to see the same awful sight that Buttercup was standing in shock of. Blossom raised her hand to her mouth, "Link I…" she started and large tears formed in her eyes as she took a step back. She turned and looked a Bubbles and then back at Link and started to cry and took off flying at top speed away from the scene.

"Link why didn't you stop playing?" Buttercup asked kind of crying herself.

"The full Requiem of the Spirit will call the most recent departed spirit transporting it back into the body that it had left within earshot." Link said and coughed up some more blood, "However you can't miss a single note or the spirit will leave forever it is a one shot resurrection."

Buttercup turned to Bubbles who still seemed mostly dead apart from the fact that she was breathing. "Why isn't she getting up?" Buttercup asked

"Resurrection is a process and one that eventually requires a choice from the one being resurrected. Bubbles might wake up soon or she could…" Link fell face first to the ground as Mojo bent over to assist him, "die again." Link said and passed out in a pool of blood.

"Buttercup! Buttercup, can you hear me?" The voice of the Professor called clearly through the Communicator on Buttercup's belt.

"The Professor!" Buttercup said surprised as she had forgotten that he and the Mayor had seen the events of the day. She opened to communicator and held it up to her face, "Yeah Professor?"

"I need you to bring Link and Bubbles to the Lab we have an emergency team here waiting for them."

"Are you sure you don't want me to take them to the Hospital instead?" Buttercup asked

"No this lab is better equipped to handle the particular emergency you've faced today." The Professor responded

"Mojo will help you carry them." Mojo Jojo volunteered which put a surprised expression on both Buttercups and the Mayor's face.

"Thank you Mojo." Buttercup said

"Just because Mojo is a bad guy bent on world domination does not mean he's always bad." Mojo said raising his finger to the side of his face. And with that he jumped into Robo-Jojo and lifted up Link in the robot's giant hands and took off towards the Professors Lab. Buttercup grabbed Bubbles and took off leaving behind a trail of green light and a small black card that lay on the top of some rubble on the roof.

Thanks for continuing to read, I know this one was short but it leads magnificently into the next one, Ultima S. Next, Confusion, Blossom in Danger!


	9. Chapter 9

Blossom walked along a dark alley, crying as she thought back on the horrible countenance of Link whom she herself had hurt while he was helping her friend. She felt so horrible that tears hadn't stopped streaming down her face since she'd flown away. The sun had started to set and the alleyway became the haven of shadows, one in particular was following the saddened Powerpuff.

"Why are you so sad?" a whisper of a voice echoed in Blossom's ears.

Blossom whipped around to see no one there, yet she couldn't see the shadow on the wall behind her that had taken a ghostly form.

"Who's there?" Blossom asked loudly, her call echoed through the empty alley

"Why no one is here but you, you and your shadow." The voice said, "Now tell me, what happened?"

"I…I," Buttercup started and turned her head to the ground, "I hurt a friend." She said ashamed

"Oh dear!" The voice said in a kind of mocking tone that Blossom was too depressed to pick up, "And why did you hurt your friend?" the voice asked

"I thought… he was mocking me but it wound up he was just helping a friend." Blossom responded

"Oh my," The shadowy voice said, Blossom not realizing that shadows had started to grow up her socks like vines, "that _is_ sad. But you were right to show him that you wouldn't be mocked!" The voice continued, "tell me what did you do?"

"I broke his arm and probably a rib." Blossom said allowing her depression to stab at her soul like so many knives still failing to realize that the shadowy vines had reached the base of her skirt. "He probably hates me now!" She said and started crying all over again.

"Oh, yes he probably does but you don't need anyone Blossom. Don't you _lead_ the Powerpuff girls? Isn't it up to you to keep the whole city safe? If you're not there then the others can't function, that seems a little too much responsibility to lay on such a small girl." The shadow said reaching the base of her shirt with those vine-like tendrils going ever upward.

"It's hard sometimes but I had always thought that the others had had my back." Blossom stated thinking on the faces of Bubbles, Buttercup and Link.

"Lies." The voice said, "All of them wanted your position and power."

"We did fight an awful lot over everything, at one point we even broke the moon in half trying to see who was the leader." She said recounting that day and smiled for an instant. The shadow's went back just a little, then Blossom thought on the bloodied face of Link and her depression came back ten fold to which the shadows grew rapidly till they had finally reached her neck and started to climb up both sides of her cheeks.

"You Worthless piece of garbage!" The voice cried out in a howl, "they'll never accept you for what you've done."

At this Blossom's depression reached it's peak, she fell to the ground bawling and the shadowy sinews closed in around her tear filled eyes and reached the pupils. The pupils dilated to cover up all of her eyes so that they were only black and white.

"Yes! Now listen to Zant who cares for you and only Zant." The shadowy voice said revealing at last his name.

Blossom had stopped crying and stood on her two feet, face towards the ground. All color had left her body so that her skin was pale and her vibrant red bow now fell to a dull pink. "Yes you care for me." Blossom repeated.

"You must destroy those that have offended you, prepare the way for my master." Zant commanded.

"Yes. They must pay." Blossom said monotonously

"So tomorrow you must bring everyone together and use this." A shadowy hand came from the wall and deposited a small black box into her hand. "This will solve all your troubles and grant all your wishes, consider it a gift from my master, Ganondorf!" the shadow said and then disappeared leaving Blossom in her trancelike state with a small box.

….

Meanwhile, Bubbles looked around the white room she had found herself in. She couldn't remember anything except when the card had burst her bubble. She looked around but all she could see was two doorways on opposite sides of the room one that was white and the other that was black. They had no doors yet when Bubbles looked around each of them they seemed to be just doorways standing in a room.

"Now how did I end up here?" She thought, all she could remember was that instant and everything else was a blank.

She walked around each of the doors and through them but there didn't seem to be anything special about them just two doorways standing on opposite sides of a white room.

"I wonder what these are for?" She said to herself

"They are the gates of choice." Came a voice behind her.

She whirled around to see a woman standing in the middle of the room. She was tall and slender with armor covering her chest. Her shoulders were bare and she had golden bracers on each arm, her pants were tight with purple and black colors on them and on her feet were steel shoes that looked like dress shoes to Bubbles.

"How did you get here? Are you trapped too?" Bubbles asked naively

"No I am not trapped here. I am Impa and a sage of the temple of spirits." The woman explained

"Temple of Spirits?" Bubbles asked

"Yes it is where the dead spirits go to await 'The Sorting'!" she said.

"Dead spirit's? Then how did I get here? I'm obviously not dead!" Bubbles said in a confident tone

Impa smiled sympathetically and raised her hands towards the ceiling. Suddenly the room changed and Bubbles could still see the two doorways and feel the floor under her feet but she seemed to be standing in midair above what seemed to be a mostly destroyed road.

"I think I know this place!" Bubbles announced and saw the crowd of villains that she remembered fighting just now. She saw how Ace threw that black card and saw how her bubble popped but stood in shock when she saw the card pierce her heart.

"Is this… Did I die?" She asked pointing at the frozen image of her with a black card sticking out of her chest.

"You did." Impa said and lowered her hands and released the image

"Boy death is a lot different than I had imagined." She said kind of whiny

"That is because you are not dead." Impa started to explain

"But I thought you said I died?" Bubbles asked

"I said you _did_ die." Impa clarified as a strange music filled the room. "This song is the full Requiem of the Spirit which allows you to choose if you want to go back to living," She said inclining towards the doorway leading into a blackness, "or continue onward to your sorting." She finished pointing to the doorway that led into light.

"But neither of these doors seem to lead anywhere." Bubbles said

"That is because you are not ready for them to, when you are ready your pathway will be clear to you." Impa said, "But you must be ready first. In the meantime let me help you ease your mind." Impa snapped her fingers and suddenly the room changed into a fashion show.

The runway was lit up and so many people seemed to be going in to see it. Bubbles walked over and looked inside to see herself preparing one of the models to go out and display one of the best looking outfits Bubbles had ever seen.

"This could be yours." Impa said walking slowly behind the starry eyed Bubbles, "If you sort well that is. There is no guarantee on earth you will ever become successful but here it is an automatic."

Bubbles took one more look and then looked down and turned around and stared at Impa with a look of determination in her eyes. "Send me back!" She commanded

"Are you sure?" Impa asked, "You'd be giving up on this ultimate dream of yours. There is no guarantees in life do you want to give up your happiness for some people who won't ever be able to help you accomplish it."

"I know that there is a possibility that I will never be successful in life but that's half the fun of living. I can help my friends and family and that's what's important. True this world is my ultimate dream but I can wait for it, it could never be realized without my friends and I would never be happy without them." Bubbles said nearly to the point of shouting

"This room reflects ones innermost desires. Look! The doorway to the sorting is open, that means you truly want to move onward why fight it?" Impa asked.

"You don't seem to realize," Bubbles said more calmly, putting her fist down, "sometimes people are given the opportunity they really want at the time but in the end a desire comes down to a choice, and when given a choice between a dream and my friends… My friends will win every time! Desires can change in an instant, but true friends stay true forever!" she said confidently and walked into the black doorway and disappeared from view.

Impa smiled and looked towards the fashion show, "Funny girl she says she cares about her friends but I don't see any of them here in the image of her desires."

Suddenly the Bubbles from the image said, "Okay Blossom you're good to go!" and the model that she had been preparing turned to reveal a cheery red-head with a bow in her hair ready to walk down the runway. Bubbles then looked out into the audience and waved hi to two people in the crowd. One was a raven-haired woman holding a small child and the other was a green-shirted young man with his arm around her. "I'm sure glad Link and Buttercup were all able to make it to my first fashion show." This Bubbles said to herself as the echo of her inner-thoughts permeated the room.

Impa smiled again. "Well I'll be! No wonder Link chose to use the resurrection song on this one, she truly knows the meaning of life, Friendship!" and soon the image faded and the room fell into non-existence.

Thanks for continuing to read on I hope that some of you are at least finding it a little entertaining, Ultima S. Next, A long road for two to travel.


	10. Chapter 10

Buttercup had been waiting outside the laboratory room door where Link was being operated on by a team of medical professionals brought in from Cityville by the Mayor. She had reverted back to her normal form and was sitting next to Bubbles on a makeshift hospital bed that the Professor had set up.

She thought about the past days events and how it was that everyone seemed to be getting stronger except for them. Mojo's inventions had gotten stronger, the Amoeba Boys could suddenly morph into physical objects, the Gangreen had a super changling and a deadly card thrower what would it be like facing HIM again now that the people had become more powerful.

Buttercup had had to call Bubble's Gran-gran and tell her that she and Link had decided to sleep over at her house for the night while she called her own parents and told them that she was invited over to sleep at the Professors lab. Ken, the Mayor and Miss Bellum all stood around anxiously waiting for news of either of the injured's recovery when the phone rang.

"Hello this is the Mayor." The Mayor answered, "Uh-huh… Really? No we haven't… no she's not here… Ok we'll start a search." He hung up the phone and looked over at Buttercup and Ken, "Blossom didn't go home last night!"

"WHA?!" Ken and Buttercup said in unison taking a step back

"I have a bad feeling about this." The Mayor said, "And now with only you Buttercup…"

"What do you mean only Buttercup?" came a voice behind them. Buttercup and Ken whirled around.

"Bubbles!" Poochie cried seeing that Bubbles had pulled herself up to the side of the bed.

Ken and Buttercup went over and gave a big hug to the newly revived Bubbles laughing with tears in their eyes. Miss Bellum and the Mayor let out a huge sigh of relief just as the Professor exited the side lab where they had spent the night operating on Link.

"Link's gonna be alright!" The Professor smiled in his bloodied scrubs

Bubbles suddenly got a worried expression, "Why? What happened to Link? And where's Blossom?" she asked realizing that her friend was not there.

The room donned a saddened expression and most everyone looked to the side. Finally Buttercup said, "Link was injured severely in battle and as for Blossom… we don't know where she is."

Mojo suddenly exited the room where Link was being operated on in bloodied scrubs as well, to which Bubbles jumped from her bed and transformed right there ready to fight. "If you hurt my friend Mojo I'll…" she was interrupted by the Professor who stood between her and the green simian.

"WAIT!" The Professor yelled, "If it wasn't for Mojo, Link might not have made it through last night!"

"Huh!?" Bubbles said confused, "You mean Mojo actually did something good."

"Yes Mojo has decided to not be so bad anymore," Mojo interjected, "Mojo has actually been offered a job here with the Professor as his assistant." Mojo finished smiling and put his finger to the side of his head.

"ASSISTANT!" Everyone in the room nearly fell over backwards

"Yes, it seems as though the black Z-Ray activity that affected Mojo in the first place has made him actually quite intelligent." The Professor explained.

"Yes and Mojo is tired of being beaten by little girls, he would rather spend his day building robots than watching them get destroyed." Mojo continued

"Well we've got our eyes on you!" Buttercup said as Ken, Bubbles and the Mayor stared him down.

"Oh Come on! Can't a monkey catch a break anymore…!" He said holding his head in his hands and stomping on the ground.

"Alright girls you need to go out and find Blossom. Link is pretty heavily sedated right now so no one can talk to him yet, by the time you find Blossom he should be able to take some visitors." The Professor explained and sent them on their way.

Outside the door Buttercup changed to her powered form and took off with Bubbles to scour the city calling for Blossom. Bubbles talked mainly to the animals and Buttercup asked the people in the markets and shops when she wasn't searching the rooftops. Soon Bubbles got a lead off an alley cat and Buttercup saw something down a darkened alley.

"Blossom!" They said in unison running to their friend who'd stayed in that same position all night long.

As they approached they heard her saying something like a chant, "He'll never forgive me… he'll never forgive me… he'll never forgive me…" she said over and over as Bubbles and Buttercup reached her side.

"What is she talking about?" Bubbles asked looking at Buttercup

"What do you two want?" Blossom asked in a monotone voice not looking up from the ground where her eyes had been fixed.

"Everyone's been looking for you, your parents are worried sick about you. Look Bubbles is okay!" Buttercup started

Blossom looked straight ahead and then turned to Bubbles and then let her face fall back to the position that it had been in. "I don't care about that." She said monotonously.

"WHAT!? What do you mean you don't care?" Buttercup yelled facing Blossom face-to-top-of-the-head, "You were all broken up when she was hurt!"

"You two always wanted to be the leaders." Blossom said, "You never paid any attention to my contributions." Blossom said starting to sound a little angry.

"That's not true!" Bubbles stated, "I've always loved your contributions to the team!"

"Shut UP!" Blossom yelled and two shadows reached out and wrapped around Buttercup and Bubbles and pulled them into the darkness of the alley like a slingshot firing them out the other side straight into a building.

Blossom exited the alley on the same side walking slowly and as she did two shadowy forms took place at her right side and her left. These were twilight golems whose bodies were made of pure shadow and where their head should have been a large stone tablet with strange markings stood. Bubbles and Buttercup pulled themselves out of the wall and looked over at Blossom who seemed to be walking slowly with these creatures towards the lab.

As they ran up to confront Blossom again a few more of these creatures came around and surrounded Bubbles and Buttercup. "Looks like we're going to have to fight our way out." Buttercup stated readying her hammer.

"Please girls we'll take it from here!" came the snooty voice of the Amoeba Boys and the girls looked up the road to see the three floating in at top speed. "Rapid Mitosis!" They shouted and soon the roads were filled with multicolored amoebas. All the purple ones broke off to form a giant tank while the pink ones formed a jet and the green ones pulled back behind to form a giant yellow ball. The twilight creatures turned and started running towards the large constructs but were blown away by rounds upon rounds of mortar and missiles. However, for each shadow creature destroyed another ten found their way up from the shadows.

"Go on girls!" came the sound of the female member of the Amoeba Boys, "We can take them."

"But…" Buttercup started.

"Don't think this makes us friends we just need to get these things out from the sewers before they take us out." The pink one finished.

Bubbles and Blossom nodded in thanks and ran off to chase Blossom. Just as they left the shadow creatures jumped high and slammed down on the Jet and the tank. Other Twilight Golems took down the giant yellow blob beating them down with incredible ferocity until only the three originals remained. Battered and bruised they couldn't even put up a small amount of a fight.

At this point the cascades of golems lined up until they had created a path and at the beginning of that path the Amoeba boys could see a lone figure that looked different from the others. It walked up wearing some type of mask that looked like a weird fish, his robes were long and dark blue with golden symbols painted in and his shoes wrapped around the base of his pants to give a generally eerie aura.

"You three pose quite a threat to me!" came a sinister voice from under the mask, "I'm sure master Ganondorf would not approve of you three continuing to live!" He finished and one could hear the smirk from under his mask.

"You… think (*pant*)… we're scared of you!?" The leader of the Amoeba boys asked slowly rising only to fall to the ground again. The masked figure just laughed.

"You should be!" he said and shadows reached up from under the ground and started to drain the life force from the Amoeba Boys until they turned into dim forms of themselves. "We… won't… give… up!" the three said but at last the last of their energy was gone and they dropped, lifeless, to the ground.

"Let this be a lesson to this world, none can stay the hand of Zant the ambassador of the great Gannondorf!" He said and turned and walked away.

Meanwhile, Blossom made it to the Lab and entered in the door. "Blossom?!" Ken and Poochie said in unison as Blossom walked towards the middle of the room. Her countenance was gray and her shadow was pitch black. From this black shadow arms reached up and around the lab grabbing things and throwing them through the walls.

"Blossom what's going on?" the Mayor screamed holding onto Miss Bellum.

"He'll never forgive me." Is all that they could hear her say.

"Who?" The Professor asked and then he looked towards the door that separated them from the wounded Link.

Blossom pulled up that small black box that was handed to her by the shadow and opened it. A bunch of red and black squares opened a hole on the ceiling that looked like a black vortex. Huge golems came out of that hole and started to destroy the Lab. One of them captured the Mayor and ripped him away from Miss Bellum while the others did the same for everyone in the Lab.

Poochie, however, was managing to keep them back for some reason. He was surrounded on all sides yet none of the creatures moved forward to restrain him.

"Blossom you don't need to do this!" Ken shouted but Blossom turned her head quickly in Ken's direction and the golem that had him punched him in the stomach.

"KEN!" The Professor yelled fighting to pull away from the creature that had him bound but to no avail. Soon he stopped fighting and started to cry, "Please, Please! Take me but let my son go."

Blossom didn't move or even acknowledge what was going on around her. "He'll never forgive me." Is all that she said.

"Forgive you for what?" Came a voice to the side of the room, Blossom looked up suddenly and there stood Link. He was bandaged heavily around his waist and arm and yet still a little blood had managed to get through. His face was bruised and had a small gash in the side that had been closed with a small adhesive.

"I did this to you. You were helping me and I wanted to destroy you." Blossom said in a sad yet monotone voice.

"But you're my Friend." Link said, "Don't you think that what you're doing now hurts me worse than a few broken bones?"

To this some color returned to Blossoms eyes and she realized that she was standing in front of Link. She fell to the ground and started crying. "I'm sorry…" She said through sobs, "I didn't know…" She continued and soon she felt a warm touch on her hands and she looked up. Link had grabbed her hand and pulled it up to just below his chin, Blossom looked into his deep blue eyes.

"I forgave you the moment you started!" He said

Blossoms color returned and the vine-like shadows that had surrounded her slowly drew back out and left the lab. The shadow golems withdrew back into their portal which then slipped back into the box.

"I'm so, so sorry!" Blossom continued to cry and Link lifted her up into a warm embrace. Bubbles and Buttercup flew in the door to see the desolation and Link on his feet. Blossom turned and saw her friends there. "I'm sorry you two!" She cried and Bubbles smiled ran up and gave her a big hug.

"That's all I need!" She said and Buttercup ran up and gave her a hug as well.

"Me too!" She said

Blossom then turned to the others and apologized for her actions. Everyone forgave her and gave her a big group hug.

"It's easy to let things get you down in life but when that happens all you need to do is pick yourself back up." Bubbles said

"Yeah, we're friends and friends don't let each other face problems alone. Next time just come and talk to us o.k.?" Buttercup added

"It's a promise!" Blossom said happily as the spiny shadows slowly dragged the black box back into the shadows.

Thank you for reading, I am glad to see that I got my first follower and send thanks to Piplupm hopefully I don't disappoint, Ultima S. Next, Preparing for HIM!


	11. Chapter 11

"That was awful nice of the Mayor to allow us to go to the Grand opening of the New Townsville mall and recreation center." Blossom said to her friends as they were traveling on a train out to the industrial zone of New Townsville.

"Yeah even the Professor believed that we needed the break." Bubbles said cheerily

"HIM is going to be here in two days and with all that's been going on we haven't been able to truly practice or prepare for it!" Buttercup said having gone back to her tom-boy outfit from before.

"I don't know if I agree," Link said "After all you've been facing opponents that have gotten significantly stronger and pushed you three to your limits in trying to defeat them. I think it is important for everyone to clear their heads after everything that's gone on, we did have a funeral yesterday and it will do us good to get away from death for a day."

The day before services were held for the Amoeba Boys who had sacrificed themselves so that Buttercup and Bubbles could rescue their friend. It was a heart-wrenching sight when they were found, all drained of color and lifeless. Buttercup and Blossom shed a few tears being the only ones who saw the sacrifice they had made while everyone else stood in respectful and solemn silence.

"Yes and Mojo needs to see how normal humans interact so he can learn how to be the best assistant IN THE WORLD!" Mojo yelled clenching his fist and jumping.

The girls looked at him with dazed expressions, "I guess some things never change!" Blossom said, "Nope. Uh-uh." Buttercup and Bubbles agreed.

"Look there it is!" Blossom said pointing out a giant glass structure in the distance.

The new mall and recreation center was the pride of modern engineering. A huge glass dome covered the huge complex. It was impervious to bombs as well as harmful rays from the sun and as such the only way to get into the complex was on a train. The mall housed over fifty stores and fitness centers in a multilevel complex that left the shops open. The dome had small windows that allowed a nice gentle cross-breeze to go through cooling off the interior.

All three of the girls looked at the mall with stars in their eyes, "Twelve of the finest sweets dealers in the world!" Blossom said, "With over twenty fashion boutiques featuring the latest styles from the largest designers!" Bubbles continued, "And five full gym courts and workout locations including an indoor soccer field!" Buttercup finished.

Mojo watched the expressions on the girl's faces and tried to mimic it to a degree that made Link laugh.

They entered the complex and there was a stewardess waiting at the exit of the train with a stack of pamphlets, "Would madam like a map of our services?" She asked stretching out her hand towards Blossom.

"Yes please!" Blossom said taking the map and walking towards some round waiting tables near the station. Soon Buttercup and Bubbles joined her there.

As Mojo left the bus the stewardess leaned towards him, "Would the monkey like a map of our services?"

"I am NOT A MONKEY!" Mojo shouted and started to argue with the woman and Link had to push him forward so that the rest of the crowd could leave the train.

Soon they met up outside of the train station and heard Blossom and Bubbles excitedly working out an itinerary for their visit. Buttercup was desperately trying to get a stop at the gym in there somewhere but to no avail as Blossom and Bubbles didn't even seem to realize she existed.

As Mojo entered the main area he smelled the delicious aroma of fruit in the air. His face turned somewhat pink and stars formed in his eyes, "Delicious!" he said dreamily as a drop of drool left the side of his mouth. Soon he got tired of waiting for Bubbles and Blossom to decide what they were doing, "Mojo does not need an itinerary he can do how he pleases!" He said authoritatively and then his face went back to a dreamy state, "And I know just what to do!" He said leaving the group and going out into the vast complex.

"C'mon Link lets go. These ones could be happy just talking about all the places they want to go and I still want to visit the gym." Buttercup said pushing Link from behind into the mall.

Soon Link found himself in a world of strange sensations. He could feel the thoughts of the people around him and could tell what they were going to do before they even did it. Buttercup saw his dazed expression, "Link…LINK! She screamed in his ear and he snapped out of it.

"C'mon Link look, we're here!"

Link looked into a doorway where stood a full length soccer field and nearly one full team of players. They looked like the New Townsville Titans.

"C'mon Link let's show them." Buttercup said putting up her fists and Link didn't even try to say "no" as he knew that when one of the girls got it in their mind to do something there was very little anyone else could do to stop them.

"Hey why don't we do seven on two?" Buttercup said standing sideways and inclining her head towards the players.

"Yeah right c'mon kid this field is closed right now for the training of the Titans, Titans only." Said one guy in the middle.

"What's the matter scared of me?" Buttercup asked

"Scared of what a girl?" And the team started to laugh which made Buttercup angry so she took a soccer ball and drop kicked it right to the face of the man who had stood there mocking them. The man stood up and yelled to her, "We're gonna wipe the floors wit ya faces!" he said and the team lined up.

"Maybe we should give you two a handicap." The man said

"Maybe but then how could you even hope to win?" Link said taking up the spirit of competition

The team laughed again and took their positions. "What do you say we make a wager?" Link said thinking of a plan, "If we can win without your team scoring even a single goal then your entire team pays us fifty dollars from each member?"

"And if we score even one goal then your team has to give us five hundred to each of our players for wasting our time." The man said and some of the fans that had shown up to watch the practice started booing.

Link looked at Buttercup who he knew was flat broke and he only had some weird stones in his pocket but he looked at the man, "Deal!" he said. Finally the teams got ready to go.

A temp referee went to the middle where Link and Buttercup had lined up. Link turned to Buttercup, "When the whistle blows I want you to kick right towards the goal." Link said and Buttercup nodded. The referee threw the ball in the air and blew the whistle. The Titans watched Link rise level with the ball and turn himself so that his head was facing Buttercup in the air, Buttercup who was already in mid swing with her foot. Suddenly Link flipped his body 360 degrees and caught the ball with his outstretched heel. The ball shot down like a bullet and got caught right in the crook of Buttercup's foot. The ball flew forward like a shot and straight past the head of the goalie who stood in shock for a moment then fell backwards onto the ground.

"That was pretty good but now it's my field!" said the middle player. The whistle blew and he pushed the ball forward to get around Link but Link caught the ball and moved forward between players. "Stop him! Stop him!" the team leader said but it was too late Link sent the ball to Buttercup who made another shot and goal.

After the game the players all lined up and pulled out fifty dollars of their pocket money and handed it over to Link. The team leader handed over his fifty repeating to himself, "How did they do that… how did they do that?"

Link and Buttercup exited the field with pockets full of cash to see Mojo with a large amount of fruit running past, "I paid for this Mojo Promises!" he yelled as a mob of angry shoppers followed him. Link looked up and saw Blossom finishing up a large cup of frozen yogurt and Bubbles in a nearby fashion store looking starry eyed at the designs. Blossom seemed to be getting slightly more rotund.

"Look at all this money!" Buttercup said excitedly, "We totally took those guys out!" She said laughing with her hands behind her back. Link looked over to see the content smile on her face. She seemed to glow somewhat when she was truly happy and Link liked to see her smile. Buttercup noticed him looking over and stopped, "Do I have something in my teeth? Please don't say I've got something in my teeth!" Buttercup said wiping her mouth.

"Oh! No it wasn't anything." Link said and went over to a nice indoor garden. There was a general feeling of peace within the garden. Link went and sat down on an artificial hill where trees were growing and looked outside the dome into the sky. Buttercup sat down next to him.

"Thanks Link." She said

"For what?" Link asked

"For sticking around with me today I know I'm not all girly like Blossom or Bubbles but it means a lot that you played soccer with me today." Buttercup said

"I don't know if I could stand everything so girly." Link said, "You know I don't remember much about before I came here but I feel like all I want to be is somebody's 'Someone Special' you know."

"You're special to me." Buttercup said looking away and blushing

"No I mean, I want to be loved by someone who believes me to be someone special." Link yawned and closed his eyes.

Bubbles was gawking at the fashions and Blossom was nearly being rolled out of the food stands while Mojo was being chased for fruit that he'd probably paid for.

"Well you're off to a good start." Buttercup said lying down next to the softly breathing Link. She closed her eyes knowing that Link might not ever realize that she had true feelings for him but right here, right now her life was perfect and she never wanted it to change.

Thanks to everyone for reading, I realized that my story had taken a turn for the darker sooner than I had wanted so I needed to put the girls in a humerous/romantic situation before I continued on, Ultima S. Next, Time's run out.


	12. Chapter 12

The day had finally come for HIM to return to earth. The Powerpuff girls waited anxiously in the lounge at the Lab for the indication that it was time to move into position. Link felt some pain after the strenuous workout he put his body through the day before at the soccer field, especially while he was still healing from the wounds that Blossom had inflicted on him, however he was healing so rapidly that the Professor assumed that another couple days would see the full recovery.

The alarm sounded and the girls flew out and looked into the sky to see very clearly the white and black Z-rays almost touching down on earth. This was it the moment they had been dreading a confrontation with HIM. Mojo had made some ray shield belt generators for the girls that could block several consecutive attacks before it needed to be recharged.

The Z-rays drew closer and soon Link joined them outside the Lab, "Link you'd better go back inside we don't want you to get hurt!" Blossom said

"I was about to say the same thing I don't want to see you get hurt." Link retorted as the Z-rays started to enter the atmosphere.

"Link we'll be…" But she was cut off short as the Z-rays hit the ground right in front of them causing a tidal wave of dirt and sand to go out in a circular manner. The girls let the dust settle and there before them stood HIM. HIM stood there for a moment then his eyes went up to the back of his head and he fell forward.

He was out cold and not from the cold of space. The girls could see cuts and bruises all over HIM's body as though he had been tortured.

"What's going on?" Bubbles asked

"It could be a trick." Buttercup responded but HIM was not moving at all.

Link slowly approached the villain and lifted his arm and felt at the base of his claws for a pulse. He could detect a small pulse but then Link saw a flash of light,

"Nooo! Please stop!" Came the sinister voice of HIM. Link found himself in a glowing red room and could see HIM tied to a stone table with strange markings around the sides. A large man in a fish-like mask was walking slowly around the table with a sharp knife. He would stop every once and a while to plunge the knife deep into some part of HIM which caused HIM to scream out in pain. "Please, just kill me. Have some form of mercy!" HIM cried

"Mercy is unbecoming a servant of the Great Gannondorf." The man said digging the dagger into another fleshy location. HIM shed black tears. There were more of those shadowy golems that surrounded the table and every once in a while they'd take long shadowy whips and strike HIM across the chest.

"Please! Why are you doing this?" HIM cried great globs of black tears.

"Oh the explanation is quite simple really," The man in the mask said turning to HIM before walking out the rooms door, "Why not?" he finished and walked out to where the door closed behind him.

HIM donned a look of sheer terror as the shadowy creatures closed in.

Link was pulled out of his vision by Buttercup who was busy shaking him loose from HIM.

"Link what happened?" She asked and Link explained what he saw to the girls who stood back with expressions of shock on their faces.

"It would seem to be that HIM is not the most evil being in the universe." Link concluded

They grabbed HIM and walked back into the Professors lab. After explaining what had happened the Professor put his head down, "I was worried about this." He said and turned to a monitor behind him. "Look at what our satellite station has picked up."

There was a large black cloud moving through the solar system at a decent rate. "This cloud has passed directly over all of the planets from Pluto to just before mars and each one can no longer be seen even by our telescopes." The girls stood back in shock, "Astronomers all around the world are calling it the Doomsday Nebula and it is headed straight for earth."

"How long until it gets here?" Bubbles asked

"Less than twenty four hours!" The Professor said

A feeling of great depression overshadowed the normally cheery room.

"I need to see Gran-gran!" Bubbles said running away with tears in her eyes

Blossom started to cry and ran out as well.

"It looks like Mojo will not have time to become the greatest assistant in the world." Mojo said inclining his head and shedding a tear. He went over to the Professor and handed him his white Lab coat and walked out the door.

"Does this mean my brothers,… My family will…" Buttercup started and then ran out the door of the Lab.

"Professor why don't we do something about this?" Link asked

"There isn't anything we can do." The Professor said leaning against his computers. This thing has swallowed planets that were thousands of times bigger than earth and even with all of the power we have here there is nothing that will take out the entire thing before it reaches earth.

"But Professor…" Link started

"DON'T YOU GET IT!?" the Professor yelled, "It's over HIM came out of that cloud and look at him holding onto life by a thread. You think we have more power than HIM. I need to get out on TV tonight to announce the world's imminent demise. I need to tell hundreds of millions of families that come tomorrow they will never see their loved ones again." The Professor stated starting to cry

"Professor."Poochie said sympathetically, "Dad." Ken said consolingly and went up and hugged his father, "I'm sorry you need to do that Dad." Ken said holding his father close.

"Well I'm not." Link said and both Ken and Poochie looked at Link surprised, "You deserve to tell all those people that they will die tomorrow because you are too scared to fight your 'destiny' or whatever you want to believe. You deserve to look into the billions of people that you gave up on just because the task was hard or you 'believed' it was impossible so why even try. No I don't feel sorry for you and I refuse to stand here while cowards tell the world that their fate is sealed. Nothing can decide your destiny only you." Link said as he walked out the door.

Poochie, Ken and the Professor just looked at each other.

Bubbles reached home and ran in where her Gran-gran was in the kitchen cooking. She went up and hugged her Gran-gran and started to cry.

"What's the matter my dear?" Gran-gran asked worriedly and Bubbles informed her of the impending doom. Gran-gran sat down and thought for a bit. "I see." She said finally, "And what are we going to do about it?" she asked

"Gran-gran there's nothing they can do…" Bubbles started but was stopped mid-sentence by her grandmothers feeble hand.

"I did not ask what 'they' could do." She said smiling

"But what am I supposed to do?" Bubbles asked

"Bubbles… what means the most to you in this life?"

Bubbles looked confused for a second and thought about it, "Well my friends I guess." She stated finally

"So you mean to tell me that you are unwilling to fight to change your destiny and save your friends because someone told you it was impossible?" Gran-gran said wisely

"But I…" Bubbles started but was interrupted by Gran-gran who had turned back to her cooking.

"You know Bubbles there are few things more powerful in the universe than the bond of friendship. You need to be willing not just to die for them but also to live for them as well sacrificing your desires to help those you hold close to your heart. Nothing is written in stone all it takes is one decision and you can change everything."

Bubbles thought about this for a while then hugged her Gran-gran and ran out the door.

"Go save the world my little Powerpuff." She said to herself as Bubbles rounded the corner and ran to find the others.

Meanwhile, Blossom ran into her house and onto her bed crying. Her mother and sister looked in the room wondering what was going on. She explained to them what was happening with tear-filled eyes. Her mother and sister put their hands to their mouths in shock.

"You know I've messed up a lot before and now I won't even have a chance to truly apologize for all the wrongs I've caused." And Blossom started to cry once more.

Blossom's mother looked saddened and hugged Blossom close.

"So what?!" Blossom's little sister said looking forward

"What do you mean?" Blossom asked.

"So your just gonna sit there feeling sorry because you caused some trouble. What if Galactic Man felt bad every time he made a mistake, how would the world ever be safe?" Her sister said

"But I…" Blossom started but was stopped with her sister's hand placed right in front of her face.

"Shut it! You can make all the excuses you want but in the end I'm sure your friends forgave you and now you're going to just let them all die because you don't think their forgiveness is good enough?"

"It's not that I…" Blossom tried to say but was stopped again by her little sister

"Blossom you have two choices you can make here one you can continue to whine and be bitter about all the things you could've done right, or you can accept that you've done some things wrong and accept your friend's forgiveness for those things. In the end are you going to let everyone you care about die without putting up a fight just because you feel guilty, it seems to me that you need to forgive yourself and move on and become better, like Galactic man." Her sister said encouraging Blossom.

Blossom was taken aback she never realized that she was holding on to her past mistakes which were keeping her anchored in the past. She needed to let go of that anchor and move on learning from what couldn't be changed and trying to better what could. She needed to forgive herself.

"When did you get so smart?" Blossom asked her sister giving her a hug and rubbing her head. She then ran out the door and went to find her friends.

"Go on big yoyo loving sis. I'm sure the Powerpuff girls can find a way to save the day again."

At Buttercups house she walked in the door and looked into the living-room to see her brothers, father, and mother all sitting on the couch. She walked in with her head down and tears in her eyes which made everyone in the room stop what they were doing and look, it was rare to see Buttercup crying.

She explained to them the situation and how in less than twenty-four hours the world would be engulfed by this nebula. Everyone gathered around Buttercup and patted her on the shoulder.

"Then if that's the case what are you doing here?" Her mother asked

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked through teary eyes

"Isn't there a special someone that you love whom you should be spending this time with?" her mother asked and Buttercup could see her brothers and father smile

"MOM!" Buttercup said in disbelief

"Please do you think that's new news?" Her older brother said. "Yeah, even in my grade everyone's talking about Buttercup and Link." Her younger brother chimed in.

"WHA!?" Buttercup said nearly falling over

"There is no secret in love it is something that shows through even the most obscure places. It allows friends to stay together and people to live in harmony but then there's that special love…" Buttercups mother stated looking at her father, "The kind that no matter how deep you hide it, it will come out and chase away the doubts and fears."

"Yeah and we think it's cool that you chose someone as cool as Link, that kid rocks." Her older brother added.

"Remember with love there is no obstacle that is insurmountable, you have each other and that is all you'll need to defeat whatever evil comes your way." Her father added

"Yeah and you need to fight otherwise how are the Powerpuff Girls Z going to replace you?" Her younger brother asked

"How did you know that I…!" Buttercup managed to stutter out

"Please we're family you didn't think that we wouldn't notice our sister out there fighting crime? Oh and nice skirt by the way." Her older brother said not expecting the fist he received square on the nose from Buttercup.

"I hate that stupid skirt!" She said angrily looking down.

"Remember dear," her mother started again, "even if there is nothing that can be done as long as you spend what time you can with those that you love you'll never regret a thing."

Buttercup's eyes swelled in tears as she hugged her family and ran out the door in search of Link and the others.

"Knock em dead sis." Her brother's said in unison

Link was walking slowly down the sidewalk. Depression had reached him not even knowing who he was or why he was suffering from amnesia. Now the world, the only one he knew, was in peril and he knew deep down inside that he didn't have the ability to fight the oncoming storm by himself. He walked into the park in downtown New Townsville where he leaned over the fountain and looked at himself in the turbulent waters.

"What's the matter feeling sorry for yourself?" He heard from behind and turned around to see Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup there together.

"I thought you were going to see your families?" He said confused

"We did and it's a good thing too otherwise we would have never gotten the strength to face what's coming. We realize that we have everything we need to save the day…," Blossom stated

"Friendship." Bubbles said smiling

"Forgiveness." Blossom added

"And love!" Buttercup finished

"We may not always seem strong but there isn't anything we can't do together." Blossom said

"And Mojo agrees!" Came the voice of the green simian behind the girls. "A necessary component of victory is hope. Mojo remembers the many times he was defeated at the hand of the Powerpuff Girls, but no matter how many times I was beaten down I always hoped that I would do better and rule the world someday. This hope made Mojo Jojo what he is today!" And all three of them came in and gave a huge group hug.

"Let's promise to stick together no matter what happens." Bubbles said enthusiastically

Buttercup turned to Link, "As long as I'm with you I won't have any regrets and we'll take on this Nebula together!" this of course made Bubbles and Blossom giggle but this time Buttercup didn't care

"Let's move forward and take this thing down." Blossom finished

That night on the news Professor Utonium got up in front of the world and explained their dire situation, "But…" he added near the end, "I promise you that I will personally do everything in my power to ensure that we have many years to come as a happy, healthy and productive people!" and then the power to the city was cut out.

Thanks for reading this exceptionally long chapter I hope that you all enjoyed it, Ultima S. Next, Zant Time to Leave!


	13. Chapter 13

"OK girls we have fifteen hours until touchdown of the nebula and we need a plan to rid ourselves of this problem." The Mayor said to open the meeting. This was a meeting of the top scientists in New Townsville, the Powerpuff Girls and Link.

During the meeting there was much debate including the use of nuclear weapons coated with Chemical-Z but in the end there were no real good ideas. Link sat in the back listening closely to the debate and the girls just didn't include anything as they were just the ones in charge of implementing the plan. His wounds from Blossom had completely healed and it no longer hurt to move allowing his mind to wander freely and think about the situation.

"Link," Professor Utonium said snapping Link out of his daze, "He seems to have some sort of connection with this phenomenon as he appeared shortly before the appearance of the nebula in our solar system." All of the scientists in the room looked at Link.

"You're all looking in the wrong direction I don't remember how I got here all I know is that I'm here and that nebula is coming. So we can sit here and try to study the situation or we can find a way to stop it." Link said annoyed that his thought process was interrupted

Suddenly the Professor rose to his feet, "Wait a second I just thought of something! Link when you touched HIM what did you see?" he asked

Link recounted the room and the man and the torture that he had seen when he checked HIM for a pulse. "But what does that have to do with anything?" Link asked

"Take a look!" and the Professor pushed a button. The lights in the room dimmed and a floating hologram appeared from the center of the table. In front of the group was the white z-rays that had entrapped HIM and was keeping him in space. They watched the Z-rays enter into the cloud and then a few minutes later exit. The Z-rays had greatly lessened and went from the cloud straight towards the earth. "I think this cloud is not really a nebula." The professor stated, "It's a world." Everyone in the room stood back in shock. "And what's more I think it is his world." He said pointing to Link.

"What makes you think that Professor?" The Mayor inquired.

The Professor tapped a few more keys and suddenly a hologram of Buttercup shooting lasers at that red crystal appeared in the center of the table and everyone watched the full playout of the red crystal. They all watched the light go up into the air and how suddenly the world went black. After the woman spoke towards the people and the people watched as the room went black and everyone looked at the Professor.

"Did you see the world go black?" The Professor asked

"Uh I think everyone saw that." Buttercup stated.

"What if the world there just became this black nebula and whoever that man is that caused his world to go dark is actually at the center of this advancing nebula."

"If that's the case then we need to take him out in order to stop the nebula from reaching earth."Blossom added

"Exactly, but I think that Link gave us a clue about something we need to take care of first. This masked man is the ambassador of 'the Great Gannondorf' and you can assume that if he is around then there is not much chance of us reaching that man." The Professor said

"But how are we supposed to do that?" Bubbles asked worriedly, "I mean we only have a few hour's left right?"

"I think that Blossom might know the answer to that as well." The Professor said and the whole room turned to Blossom.

"What do you mean Professor?" Blossom asked nervously,

"You said a shadowy figure had taken over your body when you were depressed about having hurt Link, right?" the Professor responded.

"Yes"

"I believe this shadow may be the key to finding the ambassador. What did you say the shadow said it's name was?"

"Zant I believe." Blossom said

"Right we need to find some way of drawing Zant out into the open and forcing him to tell us where this 'ambassador' is." The Professor concluded, "And I think I know how."

The team went over to the Professor's lab where they entered into the room that had all the Chemical-Z canisters. Off in the corner was some unrefined Chemical-X still black and gooey. "I believe this chemical is actually evil taken a solid form. Everything that has been touched by it has gone bad. It seems like only the essence of goodness was able to stabilize it and transform it into Chemical-Z. I believe that if we use this near the alley where you were possessed Blossom we might be able to attract the shadows out."

"Are you sure?" Blossom asked

"It seems very possible," Ken interrupted, "When you were full of dark feelings these shadows were drawn to you it makes sense that if goodness can turn Chemical-X good than darkness can turn Chemical-Z bad. This, of course, making it so that these shadows were attracted to you as opposed to others that were in the area."

"That makes sense." Blossom said looking forward and the group loaded up the Chemical-X into the van and drove off.

They arrived at the alleyway and set up a stand with a bowl. In this bowl they put some Chemical-X which slumped in like slime. All of them backed up and waited. Soon some shadows started to reach out from the alley way and up into the bowl. "Hmmm, Delicious!" came the sinister shadowy voice. And soon a solidified shadow crept out of the alleyway.

At first it looked like a smaller version of the nebula but then from within it's depths came out a group of blackness that solidified to form a man in a ceremonial robe and a fish-like mask. "That's him that's the man I saw!" Link said to the girls.

"Well then it looks like we're in luck."Blossom said jumping out into the street. "Sweet Circle!" She yelled as her yoyo flew along the ground creating a ring of fire that surrounded the creature.

The ambassador tried to flee into the alley but Bubbles came out, "Bubble Blocker!" She shouted and two large bubbles formed and went and blocked the alleyway. The creature looked over towards the girls and started to run towards them but Buttercup came out, "Sonic Hammer!" she shouted bringing her hammer crashing down on the ground. A huge wave of concrete knocked the creature off it's feet and back into the circle of fire that Blossom had created.

"Strawberry Catcher!" Blossom yelled and the yoyo circled around the masked man and held him tight. All at once he stopped moving and started to laugh.

"You think you're little parlor tricks can hold Zant the ambassador of the Great Gannondorf?" He laughed. From behind him two large black portals appeared from which streamed rivers of darkness. This darkness solidified into huge twilight golems that filled the roads of New Townsville. Zant released a shockwave that broke the hold of the yoyo and sent the girls flying back.

Link finally entered from the side alley where he'd been watching the fray. The creature looked at him and reached up taking off his mask. Underneath was a red eyed, blue faced cat-like creature with an intricate symbol etched in the center of his forehead.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Link?" Zant said in a sinister tone.

"How do you know me?" Link asked

"What? You mean you don't remember? Oh this is just perfect, master will be pleased." He said laughing

The sound was so familiar to link that he started to have a flashback where he saw a small black imp riding a wolf, "My name's Midna…" echoed through his thoughts. He remembered Midna turning into a princess. Then he remembered seeing Zant pierce the heart of Midna with a white blade made with intricate markings and her falling to the ground.

"Starting to remember?" Zant said goading Link

"Not all of it but enough to know that you need to die!" Link said angrily. Suddenly a bright light came from Links back and his tee shirt changed to a tunic and his sneakers turned back into leather boots his cloak came out from his neck and surrounded him. Soon Link stood as he did when the Girls had first seen him.

This seemed to upset Zant a little and he backed up. "Please, do you really expect to defeat me? You can't even remember who I am let alone the true power you possess."

"Who ever said I couldn't remember my powers?" Link said holding up his hand where appeared a series of three golden triangles glowing brightly and blinding Zant momentarily.

Zant ran into the crowd of Twilight Golems and yelled, "Attack him, Kill him!" the enormous crowd of golems moved forward with great speed and the girls and Link ran forward as well. Link withdrew a sword from his back and lunged at the nearest golem cleaving it in two. The girls used their powers to crack and destroy the large stone tablets that served to solidify the shadow's into golems causing them to disappear.

Zant had momentarily disappeared in the crowd but Link saw him nearing the corner of the road. Link lunged forward again piercing the center of the stone tablet in front of him, then he changed into a wolf and ripped apart several golems at once and ran forward still through the thickening crowd of shadow creatures. The wolf jumped high and spun turning back into Link in mid-swing creating a burst of speed and energy allowing Link to slice through waves of enemies.

The girls were fighting with all they had, Blossom's yoyo was cracking tablets left and right and Bubbles staff was creating an unprecedented number of electric spheres and by far the most effective was Buttercup's hammer which cleared out waves of enemies in one swing. But for all their energy there was still troves of shadows solidifying before them and they didn't seem to be making any progress at all.

"Hmm it seems like the stinkypuff girls need a little help!" Came a voice from behind them and they all turned at once.

"HIM!" They all shouted seeing their old nemesis standing fully healed behind them.

"Yes and it seems like a good thing I came along. Say hello to my new Society, the Society for the Salvation of the Earth." Him said holding on to his foot and twirling around like a top. From behind him came the roar of motorcycles and the Gangreen gang made an appearance, off to the side Fuzzy Lumpkins jumped out of the shadows, "This here's my planet and yous all is tresspassin." Fuzzy yelled taking his position to the side of HIM. From the other side Princess Morbucks appeared in her red curly hair and rubber stockings followed closely by Sedusa.

"If you think you creatures can take my spotlight you're sadly mistaken." Princess said

Behind them all a giant robot landed and Mojo Jojo laughed, "You think that Mojo would stay away from such a chance to prove his great assistance to the world."

All of them took their pose, "The Society for the Salvation of the Earth ready for action!" They shouted in unison and ran to meet the waves of Shadow creatures that blocked the streets of the city.

Thanks all for reading this episode I recently updated my profile if anyone is interested in learning where my ideas come from take a look, Ultima S. Next, All Thanks to HIM!


	14. Chapter 14

The battle was fierce and the Society for the Salvation of the Earth played a huge role in turning the tide of battle. The villains used each of their unique abilities to take out hordes of Golem in one fell swoop. While Mojo used his robots to smash down on various groups of shadows, Princess Morbucks used various grenade launchers to take out more. Fuzzy's immense strength allowed him to run through lines of golem and crush their face tablets left and right, while Sedusa's tentacle like hair allowed her to grab small groups and throw them crashing to the ground.

The biggest players were the Gangreen gang and HIM. Ace threw cards at such a rate and power that waves upon waves of Golem fell as the bullet-like cards found their marks. Lil' Arturo had mastered supersonic flight and carried a large metal baton that allowed her to crack the stone tablets with ease. HIM allowed his black dust to permeate the surrounding power lines turning them into large electric snakes that could clear the road in one swoop. All of the effort being put in cleared, finally, a path for Link to go and persue Zant.

"Why are you helping us?" Buttercup asked HIM as she cleared another wave of golem.

"Please I have more reasons than one," HIM said smiling and causing parts of the road to crush down on a particularly troublesome golem, "First and most important is REVENGE! And then there's the fact that the world is better off being destroyed by me than some obsessive aliens."

"Blossom where's Link?" Buttercup yelled over to Blossom who was pulling down a streetlamp on a few golem that had surrounded Fuzzy Lumpkins.

"He went after Zant." Blossom responded

Buttercup donned a worried expression, "Alone?" she asked running up the road and around the corner.

"You better follow stinkypuffs we can handle these." HIM commanded the girls

The girls nodded and ran around the corner after their friends as the villains continued to fight the oncoming horde.

"How could they be so much better than us?" Blossom asked to Bubbles

"Well I imagine it's because they are used to mass destruction while we focus on just fighting individuals and keeping the damage as small as possible. It makes sense when you think about it." Bubbles responded

Link finally caught up with Zant who had stopped running and was waiting for Link on a quiet road.

"Tell me how does it feel to forget everything?" Zant turned into a small cloud of darkness and moved to the side of the street, "No family or friends to lighten your mind, get you away from the dismal reality that your home is gone." He turned back into a cloud of dust and flew to the other side of the road. "You'll never see Zelda again." He said and Links eyes opened wide.

He could see a young girl staring in a window, trapped in a cell, flying on a large bird and he could remember feeling happy and complete when she was around. They were friends, close friends like him and Buttercup. Link fell to the ground with his head in between his hands, his sword off to the side scraping the ground.

"Who is she? How do I know her?" He yelled and Zant shaded over to the side of Link's ear.

"You really want to know don't you?" He said cynically, "Of course right now it doesn't make much difference, she's become part of the darkness." Zant said triumphantly behind Link drawing out a sword and readying his blade to deal a silent blow to the emotionally unstable Link.

"Megaton Hammer!" Came a shout from behind Zant causing him to turn around.

When he turned he met the business end of a giant hammer swung with the full might of Buttercup. This sent Zant flying down the road skipping off the cement like stones being thrown in a pond. Eventually he embedded himself in a cement wall on the side of an industrial complex.

Buttercup went over to Link, "Who is she, why can't I remember?" He said still holding his head in emotional tourment. Buttercup bent over to his side, she hesitated as she reached out to touch his shoulder.

The moment Buttercup's hand touched Link his emotional pain disappeared. He looked up and looked around and saw Buttercup bending over next to him with a smile on her face. He rose quickly and gave her a hug. "Thank you." He tearfully whispered to Buttercup's surprise, "I remember now." He said.

Blossom and Bubbles came around the corner to see Link hugging Buttercup. Buttercup felt the strength in his arms and the definition of his chest. She felt warm and safe and it seemed for a moment that there wasn't anyone else in the world but them. Eventually Link let go and went over to Zant.

He stretched out his hand and a golden light circled around the creature and pulled him from the rubble. He was hoisted a foot off the ground and blue blood poured from a gash on the side of his head going to a small puddle on the ground.

"What have you done with Zelda?" Link asked commanding an answer

"I told you she's part of the darkness now." Zant said trying to laugh but he only coughed up some blue blood.

"Impossible!" Link said clenching his fist which seemed to cause some discomfort to Zant, "I know that Gannondorf needs her he wouldn't let her become part of the darkness not until she gives him what he wants. So now TELL ME, WHERE IS SHE?"

This time Zant laughed hard as his blood came pouring out of his mouth and down the side of his face. "Please he has no use for her now that we already know where you are I wouldn't be surprised if he's sent her off to 'the Sorting' yet."

Bubbles gasped

"What is it?" Blossom asked

"When I died I had a choice to either return to life or continue to 'the Sorting', evidently that's what these people from Links world call heaven."

"Not quite." Link corrected, "The sorting is more of a judgment before the three goddesses than heaven, if you sort well you can choose to come back to earth or you could choose to go to paradise. But in the end that isn't important." He said turning back to Zant who had started to fade out. "How do we reach Gannondorf?"

"Heh…heh. You don't need… to reach him… he's coming… for…you." Zant finished and passed out.

Link looked into the sky where the Nebula had come into full view of the earth. Dark shadowy branches reached down to the ground and started to pour over the streets of New Townsville. Soon the Society for the Salvation of the Earth came around the corner to see Link.

"Mojo thinks we have a lot to worry about!" Mojo started

"Yeah all the shadow creatures just disappeared." Ace said and then he saw the streams of darkness falling from the sky.

They looked like dark waterfalls coming from the upper atmosphere and crashing down in waves to the ground below.

Link turned to the super villains, "I need you to evacuate the city. Bring them underground or whatever they all just need to get out of the city before he comes."

"Before who comes?" Fuzzy asked

Link looked to the sky, "Gannondorf."

Thanks for reading this short chapter I am saving up for the next one which might be my last in this chapter in this series so if you want me to continue you can PM me if I can get at least five I'll continue but if not within the next two I'll end the story, Ultima S. Next, Gannondorf! (aka The Final Chapter.)


	15. Chapter 15

There was a massive movement of people that came from all corners of the city to filter out of New Townsville. The Mayor called in the state militia to assist in the evacuation of the city's million plus citizens. All while the evacuation was taking place large torrents of darkness poured out and down the city's towering skyscrapers. The Volcano in the back of the city had started to produce a small flow of magma that gave the dark streets an eerie orange glow.

The villains were able to help in the evacuation by helping in massive transport allowing the millions of citizens to safety in world record time. Within the hour the city was a ghost town towering buildings that didn't make a sound and streets that only whispered as gusts of wind blew through. The raging torrents of darkness drowned the streets in impenetrable darkness.

Link turned to the Powerpuff girls, "I want you to be safe…" he started

"We're not leaving you." Buttercup said first

"No way!" Bubbles included

"Uh-uh!" Blossom finished

"I know," Link said and smiled, "But to help me you need more power. Stretch out your hands." He commanded and the girls put their hands in the center of their small circle, Link touched the backs of each of their hands and they started to glow.

They jumped in the air with their hands stretched out to the heavens. Their skirts elongated and split to form tight fitting pants that changed to much darker blues, greens and reds. Their jacket's elongated as well and pulled tight to their skin as the "P" disappeared and a series of triangles replaced it. Their shoes softened and formed into leather boots. Soon the three came down in costume reminiscient of the Shieka clan from Hylian past.

"Finally!" Buttercup shouted happily, "No more skirts."

"What's happened to us?" Bubbles asked

"You have each received a piece of power and are now the chosen sages of this world. There is a lot of responsibility with this calling but you are given all the power necessary to fulfill the role." Link explained

Just then a huge column of dark light shot down and touched ground at the end of the highway.

"Link." Buttercup started

"Yes?"

"Zelda is she… your girlfriend?" Buttercup asked turning to the side and blushing while rubbing the back of her leg with her other one.

"She's a Princess and a sage for us it isn't meant to be." Link explained

"Do you… love her?" Buttercup asked looking down somewhat ashamed

Link put his hands on both sides of her arms and she looked up. Link looked her straight in the eyes and gave her a kiss. The moment was pure magic for Buttercup a solid affirmation that he did want to be with _her_ whatever was to come. When he drew back from the kiss Buttercup felt something in her hands and looked down to see a small flute like the one that Link used to resurrect Bubbles.

"I save that feeling for you." Link said turned to the darkness, "On my world the Ocarina signifies that no matter what happens the one will never forget the other. You remind me of the girl who had given me this ocarina originally. Her name was Sariah and she had a thing for the color green as well."

From the darkness a horse and rider came out. The horse was dark as night with glowing red eyes that trailed like fire whenever it moved. The rider was tall and dark skinned, he had red hair and black armor that seemed to be made of leather. There were golden symbols and writing across various points of the armor. His biceps were huge and his legs were powerful and his aura was generally dark.

"Finally I can take my REVENGE!" Came a shout behind the girls and HIM jumped in front of them running right towards the rider.

He ran fast and let loose black dust and, to the girls surprise, white dust that met in the center and solidified into an intricate staff. HIM took the staff and jumped up high forcing himself down with such strength that the windows in the surrounding square mile shattered. HIM unleashed a flurry of blows that combined white and black in a dizzying explosive array. In the end him stood back and laughed.

From the dust came another laugh so sinister that HIM stopped laughing and looked into the settling dust. Suddenly him was stopped in his tracks and lifted off the ground similar to what Link did with Zant. From the dust a blade appeared and pierced through the heart of HIM. HIM winced and then he died and fell to the ground.

"Gannondorf!" Link said, "Where is Zelda?" he yelled to Gannondorf who had started moving forward again, this time with a sinister smile on his face.

"She's gone." Gannondorf responded. His voice was powerful like wind or rushing waters and deep.

"What do you mean?" Link asked

"I mean I killed her just like I did this piece of trash, she put up just as much of a fight as well." Gannondorf laughed.

Link's heart dropped, "My princess." He said dropping to one knee.

"Yes, that's right let the darkness encircle your heart it will make it easier."

"If you think we're going to stand here and take that you're nuts!" Blossom yelled.

"Hmm. What have we here?" Gannondorf started, "Link trying to resurrect the Sages, or the Shieka?"

"We are the lovely science fighting legends the Powerpuff Girls Z!" The girls said and took their pose.

Gannondorf laughed, "Don't think that you can stop me, a world of magic and sages stood no chance and you are no different."

The girls prepared to attack but were stopped by Link. "To destroy Gannondorf is my job, I was chosen by the goddesses to do this task, you three were chosen to help me by supporting me."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Blossom asked annoyed

"When the time comes you'll know." Link responded and removed his cloak.

There was a difference in Link now. There was a giant red and silver shield that covered part of his back and an intricately designed sheathe housed a blue hilted sword. Link withdrew this sword and a circle of blue light surrounded him. He floated upwards and the girls saw him get slightly bigger before he touched down on the ground again. From thirteen to seventeen in a few seconds as Link held the master sword in his hand.

"But what happened?" Blossom asked

"The master sword can control the flow of time and it is how I can appear to be any age from five to seventeen depending on what situation is needed." Link explained

"Ah, yes. This is the Link that I remember." Gannondorf stated smiling, "I'm surprised that you have any power left in you, after all I received the Triforce." He said holding up his hand where three triangles shown brightly on the back of it.

Link laughed, a laugh which made Gannondorf sneer, "You think that a remnant of the goddesses power is the ultimate power in the universe, when I've got the full power of the three?" Link said opening the center of his tunic revealing a large projection of the Triforce that covered his chest.

Gannondorf became howling mad at this and charged towards Link at full speed using his shadows to maximize his potential. Their swords met and the clang of the metal caused a shockwave that shattered the nearby buildings into piles of sand. Link underswiped the horse where Gannondorf was mounted causing the horse to disappear into a black dust and Gannondorf to fall forward.

Gannondorf caught himself and quickly turned using his momentum to strike at Links sword causing a massive shockwave to emanate outwards cutting into the earth wherever it touched. Link unleashed a flurry of blows that Gannondorf effortlessly dodged and counteracted by striking the ground with his massive sword causing everything to be shoved backwards. Link jumped high in the sky and put his force into diving right on top of his nemesis. Gannondorf caught this blow in the center of his sword and sent Link flying backwards.

Link raised his sword to the sky and a bolt of lightning blessed it's edge. Link then put his sword behind him as light came from everywhere in small bubble like forms and surrounded his blade like a vortex. Link took a wild swing and all this energy flew forward in a disk-like pattern which Gannondorf dodged but it exploded behind him causing him to fly forward.

"We need to find some way of stopping him!" Buttercup stated having watched the fray for some time now.

"Or at least slow him down!" Blossom added.

"Too bad we can't just use the happy thought ray on him." Bubbles said in a whiny voice

"Wait a sec! Maybe we can! Link gave us more power and I'm sure that with all that we've learned since then it just might work." Blossom interjected

The girls thought hard about the things they loved and the lessons they've learned, suddenly their minds became clear.

"Friendship." Bubbles said opening her eyes and a beam of light came from her heart and headed straight for Link.

"Forgiveness." Blossom said as a beam of light shot from her heart towards Link

"And Love!" Buttercup said as another beam of light shot towards Link.

The three beams met up in front of Link and an arrow formed with a tip that shone brightly and penetrated the darkness in the streets. Link pulled a bow from his back and readied the arrow. Gannondorf tried to use a serpentine motion to evade the arrow but in the end Link's aim was true and the arrow his right through his heart.

Gannondorf stopped and fell to the ground. His cape fell to the side and blew in the wind.

"Did we win?" the girls asked enthusiastically

Suddenly a dark cloud shot down and hit Gannondorf engulfing him in a waterfall of darkness. Soon a giant hoof came out of the shadows and then a giant tail and soon before them stood a giant, pig-like creature that had two huge blades in each hand.

"Gannon." Link said, "Finally we meet on this world."

"You know how this ends." Came the thunderous voice of Gannon.

Link looked to the side.

"What does he mean Link?" The girls asked

"Nothing it isn't important right now we need to stop him." Link said lunging forward.

In his hurry Link had not thought carefully, maybe he didn't want to but as he leapt Gannon caught him through the chest with one of the large blades.

The girls stood in shock, none more than Buttercup.

"Girls now!" Link called painfully

Suddenly the three started to glow and the lights surrounded Gannon seizing him like vines of light. Link raised his sword and plunged it deep into the hand of Gannon which caused the beast to cry out in pain and drop the sword that had Link impaled.

Link ran, bloodied, through the legs of Gannon cutting them at the tendons and causing the giant creature to fall to the ground. Link staggered a bit and fell to the ground where the three girls ran to help him.

"You need to finish it." He commanded the girls, "take this and pierce his evil at it's center." He said handing Buttercup the master sword. "Only the true guardians can wield this so please do this for me." Link said and Buttercup nodded.

Buttercup went over to the face of Gannon, "Heh, so they chose you as well. I guess that means we'll be seeing each other again." Gannon said and closed his eyes.

Buttercup stabbed the sword deep within the fleshy skull of the giant creature. Gannon shone a bright silver and then he disappeared from sight.

There was a huge earthquake and the darkness that had fallen over New Townsville retracted slowly up into the sky. The moon shone through the darkness finally and off to the side one could see a large planet. It was so close that physical features could be distinguished. Buttercup smiled and then looked over to where the girls had leaned Link against a piece of rubble.

Buttercup dropped the sword and ran over to Link as she and the other's reverted back into their Powerpuff state. She reached Link who was bleeding badly and pools of blood mixed with the water that was pouring down from broken city pipes.

"Link!" Buttercup cried grabbing his hand.

Blossom and Bubbles had tears in their eyes as they looked on their dying companion. He had changed back to the form the girls recognized. His white shirt was stained red and his white sneakers now changed into a dull pink.

"Bubbles…" Link said

"Shh! Don't speak we'll get you to the Professor he'll know what to do." Buttercup said tears starting to stream down her cheeks as she held Link's hand tighter.

"Bubbles, laugh often, live well, find love and be strong there are those that need you more than you know." Link coughed and blood spattered other areas of his shirt. "You may not think it but you are a special person in this world, you will help to change it's future."

Bubbles nodded as Link turned to Blossom, "Such a great leader has never been seen in Hyrule I wish that you could have met Zelda, you and her are alike in so many ways. Your friendship helps others get through hard times and strengthens the bond of humanity. Your willingness to forgive others and hold yourself to a higher standard is so important please, promise you won't change that."

"I promise." Blossom said turning to the side and crying

"I thank the goddess that led me here to help me know that my destiny isn't sealed but forever swaying in the hallways of friendship, forgiveness, and love." Link said weakly

"Buttercup…"

"NO! Link I won't let you die." Buttercup said crying in hysterics. Link put his hand to the side of her face. "My wish for you is to take all that life gives to you, dream big and worry little and as you go through life know that someone loves you and I'll be watching like an angel watches over his star. I wish I could have been there to see you turn into a wonderful woman." He coughed harder and blood came streaming down the side of his face as Buttercup held his hand on the side of her face.

"Link…" She said softly, "I don't want you to die. I still need you, can't you see? You're my 'someone special'." Buttercup said tears pouring down her face.

Link smiled at this, he turned and looked at Buttercup and finally closed his eyes. Buttercup felt the strength in his hand let go and his arm fell limp to the ground.

"Link…, Link!... LINK!" Buttercup yelled and the sound echoed through the empty streets. She grabbed him and held him close to her, blood now staining her uniform. She bent her head close to his and rocked back and forth with the lifeless body. She cried until there were no more tears left for her to shed.

_Hello darkness my old friend,_

_I've come to talk with you again_

_People talking without speaking,_

_People hearing without listening,_

_But my words like silent raindrops fell,_

_And no one dared_

_Disturb the sound of silence._

The funeral heralded the close of the city of New Townsville by order of the Mayor. Only essential shops and facilities were allowed to be open. There was a procession with the Powerpuff girls, who were dressed in black, at the head. Everyone wore a black banner of some sort. It was hard for Buttercup to walk in front of Links casket and she started to cry again. Blossom reached over and patted her on the back as they advanced forward.

The grave site was in the center of the busiest highway of New Townsville where everyone that ever travelled the road could see and remember the "Hero of the Time". It was a beautiful site as the Mayor had a landscaping firm repair the old round-a-bout so that it now featured a small park.

"Here lies a boy with more courage in his little finger than the world had in it's whole being…" The preacher started and the sound carried through New Townsville by way of the emergency broadcasting system.

"He was a good friend and ally.., the world will never be the same without him…," And other such words were shared as his close friends and acquaintances were invited to share in the proceedings.

Bubbles rose, "I am not very good at this," she said looking down, "But when I was weak he helped me be strong and I wouldn't be here today if not for Link." She started to cry and jumped off the stand.

Blossom came next, "I can't believe that he's gone," She started, "and that's because he's not, everything he's done for us and helped us to achieve will live with us in an everlasting testimony of his influence on our capacity to grow and love. Link is in our hearts and we will always remember you."

Blossom finished and sat down.

Buttercup went up onto the stand and just stood there looking down at the pulpit that had been set up, she stood there for two minutes not saying a word and no one dared speak as a wind ruffled through the streets.

"Of all the things that I can say right now," She finally started and turned to face the grave site, "I love you Link." She said and started to cry and fell to the ground.

Through the crowd no one seemed to notice three young women moving silently through the crowd, one was clad in a red dancing suit, another in a blue flowing dress carrying a harp and the third clad in green making their way to the center of the intersection.

Around the town came the whisper that even a strange colored wolf attended the procession all to pay tribute to this fallen hero.

A month passed by and things had gone to whatever semblance of normal they could. Buttercup had become the strong silent type that rarely even spoke to Bubbles and Blossom anymore. She refused to play soccer anymore and didn't participate in fighting alongside the Powerpuff girls.

One night Buttercup could hear her parents talking about her,

"She needs to move on it's been a month now and still she refuses to let go of Link." Her father said in a tone that mixed worry with anger

"You don't realize it do you?" Her mother stated, "What if you lost me?" she asked and the father went silent. "Do you know how hard it is to be the one that has to force a smile because no one wants to see you frown? You get ripped and torn from the inside out and people understand for a while but then they lose interest and you get stuck being the one that needs to smile while inside you're crying." Her mother said wisely, "No we need to give her time to work out her feelings and get over this in her own time."

"Still I'd like to see her go to that dance on Saturday it might help her." Her father said

"I'll go." Buttercup said stepping out into the living room.

"Oh, sweetie we don't want to force you to do anything you're not comfortable with." Her mother stated

"No, I want to go." Buttercup said and went back into her room.

There were a lot of people at the dance that Saturday and no one expected to see Buttercup when she showed up.

She wore a long dress that ended right above her ankles and green shoes adorned her feet. Her hair was straightened and tucked behind her ears with a small portion in the back put up in a bun.

Bubbles and Blossom laughed when they saw this and ran over to greet their teammate. As the night wore on Buttercup turned down many an occasion to dance and just sat next to the stage feeling the sound of the music that came bearing down the amp. She turned to face the wall and started to shed a small tear. She reached into her handbag and pulled out a small flutelike object.

The music lessened and before she realized it everyone was looking towards the doorway, the server that was handing out punch glasses in front of her just dropped a glass that shattered on the floor. She turned around.

Her heart jumped, "You!"

Well that's all that's coming for now unless I get some adoring fans (lol) to request more, I hope you enjoyed my tale and hopefully you'll be able to enjoy some of the other's that I am working on right now such as I wanna be the Best. Ultima S. (Possibly next, How is it done…Link?)


	16. Chapter 16

Buttercup saw the person whom she never expected to see again, Link. He strolled through the door with hands in his pockets and started over to the buffet table. He looked a little different though, instead of a white shirt and green stripes he had a black shirt with a black overshirt and black cargo pants. On the way to the buffet table he did something that no one expected he started flipping skirts.

Buttercup didn't seem to notice but the rest of the room did! She ran up to Link and put her arms around him and to everyone's surprise he pushed her back.

"Hey haven't you ever heard of personal space?" Link said angrily and then he turned to Bubbles, "Of course that doesn't mean you, you're welcome to invade anytime you like hot-stuff!"

_HOT-STUFF! _Buttercup thought to herself.

"Link!" Blossom and Bubbles said in unison.

Link not taking his eyes away from Bubbles said, "That's my name and how would _you_ like my number?"

At this Buttercups eyes filled with tears and she ran out of the room.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles said and ran out of the room.

"Link how could you?" Blossom said angrily, "And a better question yet is how did you get here?"

"What do you mean, 'how did I get here'? I walked ginger." Link said very rudely

Blossom's eyes grew wide with rage and she towered above him yelling, "I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE BUT YOU'RE CERTAINLY NOT LINK! THERE'S NO WAY A GUY LIKE YOU WOULD HAVE EVER RISKED HIS LIFE TO SAVE THE WORLD!"

Link dropped a bead of sweat down his neck, "You're right about that I wouldn't risk my neck to save people I don't even know." he said walking off and out the door.

Everyone stood in a state of shock, it looked like Link, it sounded like Link, it even dressed very similarly to Link yet somehow Blossom knew that it wasn't Link.

Blossom ran out to see Buttercup in a flurry of tears to the side of the balcony and Bubble's trying everything to calm her down.

"I don't know who he is but he is definitely not Link!" She said and Buttercup seemed to stop her sobbing just to hear what was being said.

"Are you sure?" Bubbles asked with her hand massaging Buttercups back.

"Please only a fool would think that someone that stingy and mean and inappropriate could be anything related to the Link that saved this world!" Blossom said

"He's gonna pay!" Buttercup said angrily and almost in a whisper. She took out her communicator and swiped it becoming the green Powerpuff girl Z and took off in a rush to look for Link.

"We'd better follow her to make sure she doesn't do something she'll regret!" Blossom suggested and they both changed into the red and blue Powerpuff Girls Z and took off following.

Buttercup spotted the dark clothed Link in the street below and she went down and landed right in front of him. "You're going to pay for disgracing his name!" She said angrily

Link didn't even seem to be paying attention to Buttercup and he continued walking with his hands behind his neck.

"Why won't you talk to me?" Buttercup yelled

To this Link responded, "Why should I? I don't talk to ugly… whatever's!" he said

This made Buttercup red with rage and she put all her might into her hammer and swung hard at Link's face but at the last minute Link raised his hand and caught the hammer bringing to a dead stop. He threw it to the side as though he was swatting at an annoying bug. "I'm sorry you seem to take me for someone who cares, believe me I don't."

Buttercup ran up and swung hard with her fist but Link caught it, however this time he was thrown back a little and he stood back shaking his hand and blowing on it, "Hey! Stupid Girl that hurt!" he said putting his hand under his arm.

"That's the point!" She yelled throwing another punch that Link dodged at the last moment sending Buttercup through the basement of a sky scraper.

"Careful," Link said, "You're liable to hurt someone that way."

"Probably!" Came two voices behind him. Link turned to meet the combined fists of Blossom and Bubbles who sent him flying in the air. He came down hard into a heap of rubble and sat there with his eye's swirling. "Now that's what I call invasion." He said before fainting.

Buttercup ran up with her hammer high above her head, "Take this Teradon!" she yelled but was stopped, just barely, by Bubbles and Blossom.

"Hold it Buttercup!" Blossom said struggling against the force of Buttercup's superhuman muscles, "he might be under the influence of black Z-rays. We need to get him to the Professor's and maybe we can change him back!"

At this Buttercup stopped, "He'd better hope for his sake that he's under the influence of black Z-Rays."

At the Professors the Multi-spectrum light beam did absolutely nothing to change the appearance or attitude of Link. "I see you couldn't resist tying me up. Don't worry babe I wouldn't run from you." He said to Bubbles who blushed angrily and turned in a huff.

"Well I don't think that he's under the influence of Chemical-Z." The Professor stated, "In fact I'm not even sure if he's Link."

"How can you be so sure?" Blossom asked

"When you hit Link so hard that his bone shattered through the skin it left a scar that never really healed, this 'Link' doesn't seem to have the scar as well he seems too moody and indecent to actually be Link." The Professor said.

"Oh I'm Link alright." Link said, "I'm just a better version of my green dress wearing counterpart. made by the Great Gannondorf to replace him."

"Gannondorf!" The three said in unison, "But I thought we got rid of Gannondorf for good." Blossom continued

"Got rid of Gannondorf!?" This darker version of Link said enthusiastically, "That's the best news I've heard all day!" He said rising to his feet and shattering the thick ropes that held him hostage. "I've got to go celebrate! Hey hot-stuff why don't you come along you make good company." He said looking at Bubbles from the direction of the door.

"I wouldn't go with you if you were the last man on earth!" Bubbles said angrily closing her eyes and looking down with clenched fists.

"Wait Bubbles!..." Blossom said and started to whisper something in Bubbles ear. Bubbles didn't look very enthusiastic but when she stopped Bubbles walked forward to Link. "Fine!" She said in a huff.

Link put his arm around her waist to which Bubbles grabbed the hand and bent it up around Link's shoulder. "Keep your paws off!" she said angrily and walked forward out the door.

"Ooh! Feisty. I like!" he said and then turned to Blossom, "Well ginger who'd a thought you weren't so worthless after all!"

"LINK!" Blossom yelled and Link went forward rubbing his ears.

"And stop calling me Link!" Link said a little peeved, "call me Dark Link. That sounds much better don't you think?"

Blossom and the Professor had to try and hold on to Buttercup as Dark Link walked out the door with Bubbles. They could hear him yelp in pain and then Bubbles yelling, "I TOLD YOU PAWS OFF!"

"What did you tell her Blossom, that made her go with _it!?"_ Buttercup asked finally calming down.

"I just told her it might be a good idea to keep him under surveillance for now seeing as we can't keep him tied up all the time."

"Why not!?" Buttercup asked

"Smart thinking Blossom and who knows maybe he'll know a little more about that new planet that's in our sky?" the Professor stated

"Who cares about some stupid old planet anyways?" Buttercup asked perturbed

"Well besides the entire scientific community… You might be interested in it." The Professor explained

"And why would I be interested in some stupid Planet?" Buttercup asked sarcastically

"Because Link, the real Link, might just be there."

Thanks for reading my story. I was going to stop writing them until I decided that I like it too much and as well my one and only follower Piplupm wants to hear more so I can't down the fans can I? Ultima S. Next, Hylian bad boy.

P.S. For those who don't know I am writing another story called I wanna be the best. A crossover between Pokemon and Zelda. Read and enjoy if you like this story.


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean that Link could be on that world?" Buttercup said shocked at the idea

"Follow me." The Professor said and went down to that room with the red crystal glowing in the center.

"No way I'm lighting that thing up again!" Buttercup said as Blossom smiled awkwardly

"You don't have to." The Professor explained, I thought it was strange that we could only see the projection but not hear it. So I did a little investigating and found that depending on what medium we send through it we could experience that medium through the crystal!" The Professor said proudly as he looked at Buttercup and Blossom who had confused looks on their faces and a bead of sweat down their backs.

"Let me put it another way. We were able to see what the crystal had stored because of the intense light that Buttercup blasted at it. I've experimented with sound waves and this is what I found." The Professor said turning a knob. There was a loud buzzing noise that slowly got more and more high pitched until it passed out of audible hearing but as it did a small flowing sound permeated the room. It was too soft to truly make anything out but it sounded kind of like the edge of a lake. There was definitely two different voices but the wind and the waves were just loud enough to prevent them from hearing what was being said. There was the sound of a large explosion just before a period of silence.

From the silence a feminine voice could be heard just barely, "Link… you died… come back to… chosen guardian… wait to see you again…!" And then it cut out completely

"You see?" The Professor said excitedly, "Clearly she says something about Link dying and coming back to her and this is on the planet that was turned to darkness the same planet…"

"That is in the sky right now!" Blossom said following the train of thought.

"So, Link might be alive?" Buttercup said in a pure hope tone of voice.

"I truly believe so!" The Professor said assuredly.

Buttercup's heart skipped a beat, "So why don't we go up there and find him?" she said ready to run out the door.

"This is why." The Professor said solemnly and turned on a monitor that showed fairly close up the outer atmosphere of the planet. There seemed to be some gold layer around the world and the girls watched as lasers and comets and all sorts of other debris just bounced right off the golden layer.

"I think if our new friend can tell us anything we might be able to get to this world but then I don't know if he's like Link and forgot and even if he does know he might not tell us right now." The Professor stated crossing his arms and looking down.

"Then I'll make him tell us!" Buttercup said with clenched fists.

"I don't think that'll work!" Blossom said pensively

"Why not?" Buttercup asked insulted

"Well think about it, Link himself was so powerful you couldn't even stop a punch and remember how he defeated Gannon? If Dark Link is even half as powerful he could do some serious damage without taking so much as a punch. I think we should watch him and wait to see if he knows something." Blossom said authoritatively.

"That's actually not a bad plan!" The Professor said impressed

"Well I'm still sure I could take him." Buttercup said huffing to the side

"Now that's the Buttercup we know and love!" Poochie said walking into the room.

"Ok girls so we all agree that we need to watch and wait and see if Dark Link knows how to get to the planet."

The girls nodded and went home.

Buttercup entered the house smiling for the first time in a month which made her mother and father smile. "Well now that's my little Butterball what's got you so happy all of a sudden?" her father asked

"Oh, nothing!" she said and entered her room turned out the light and for the first time in a month didn't feel like she was going to die from heartbreak.

Monday came and Blossom and Buttercup entered into the door at Ms. Keane's class and saw Bubbles there looking at them angrily from her desk.

"What's going on Bubbles?" Blossom and Buttercup asked in unison

"That's what's going on!" She said looking down and pointing to the front of the class where Dark Link was drawing what looked like poo on the board with the word's "Teachers Pet!" surrounding it. The class just sat back in shock and Blossom and Buttercup fell over backwards before yelling for Dark Link to get back to them.

As Link was walking back Princess walked in and saw him, "LINK!? I thought you were dead?!" she said confused and went up to him with hearts pouring out her eyes.

"And with a face like yours I wish I would be!" he said but Princess didn't seem to notice and went up to give him a hug.

"Does this mean you came back for me? We could get married and live in my mansion and eat all the goodies we want and…"

"Whoa! Hold on there tiny." Link started, "I would be more than happy to do all that but there's one problem, I don't like ugly girls."

At this Princess' eyes filled up with tears and she ran out the door with her face in her hands as the teacher walked in.

"Now class what was that ab…!?" she started before seeing the drawing on the board. "WHO DID THIS?" She yelled and Dark Link was leaning back in his seat in front of Bubbles.

"I don't know?" He said, "But I think crybaby did it!" He said laughing as Ms. Keane walked out the door in pursuit of Princess.

"How could you do something like that?" Bubbles asked angrily

"Like what?" Dark Link asked innocently

"You're going to get Princess real upset and she's going to transform and start ruining the city!" Blossom yelled in his ear

"Whoa Ginger slow down." Dark Link said which made Blossom furious, "Destroying the city sound's a lot more fun than sitting in some boring old classroom."

"Then why did you come here in the first place?" Buttercup asked angrily

"Bubbles wanted me to. She said I would get to meet some interesting people and for sure I have!" Link stated and started to tap on Bubbles foot from under the chair. This went on for a few seconds before Bubbles foot found its mark on Dark Link's knee sending him to the floor.

"You'd think he'd learn!" Blossom said with a bead of sweat going down her neck.

The teacher entered back into the classroom and erased the drawing from the board, "OK class we have a new student with us." She said inclining to Dark Link.

"Drake!" Dark Link called out

"Drake, Links twin brother from…?"

"Seattle." Dark Link continued to lie

"Drake from Seattle, we always like to welcome those from foreign countries to join us here so welcome Drake."

Buttercup and Blossom leaned into Bubbles who'd signaled to them, "We decided to call him Drake because it might be weird trying to explain why his name is Dark Link. I had to convince him that he didn't want to have to explain it all the time. Next time you watch him for two days and we'll see how it goes." She said angrily by the end.

The bell rang and the girls headed out to the soccer field, "Last one out needs to give Drake a big old kiss." Buttercup said in fun as the girls rushed out to finally rejoin the favorite pastime of the region. A good old game of soccer.

Thanks for reading I hope you all are enjoying the tale so far now that I'm in phase 2 just remember all it takes is a few clicks to Fav or follow and a few more to Review, let me know what you think. Ultima S.

Next What happened that night?


	18. Chapter 18

Out on the soccer field Dark Link was dressed very similarly to Link with the shorts and sneakers and shirt with lines down the side but Dark Link wore everything in black. The class split up and got ready for a game of soccer. Dark Link was at the center and Buttercup had the center position of her team as well. The teacher threw the ball in the air and blew the whistle.

As the ball touched the ground Dark Link caught it and started to go forward with it but Buttercup easily snatched it from him and started heading up the field. "To me! To Me!" Princess yelled and Buttercup hit the ball hard with her foot and sent it flying straight off Princess' face into the goal from the side. Buttercup turned around to see Dark Link just standing at the center with his arms behind his back.

"This is boring!" He said pretending to disguise his yawn.

They lined up again and Dark Link prepared to kick the ball. When the whistle blew he kicked it up over Buttercup and ran around behind her to catch it. Buttercup reached around back and snagged the ball as it landed. She started to run up the field but this time Dark Link was angry and followed her. He pulled up to her side and made his cleats dig deep into Buttercup's foot which caused her to fall headlong to the ground. He then took the ball and ran up through the other players which were rushing over to see if Buttercup was alright and scored a goal in an empty net.

As he celebrated Buttercup slowly sat back as the gym teacher inspected her foot. She winced as the teacher pulled the red sock off and looked to see that her foot had several deep gashes. This somehow made the pain worse and Buttercup held her leg with tears coming down her face.

"Drake you are banned from playing soccer ever again in my class!" The gym teacher said.

Dark Link just put his hands behind his back and said, "Whatever!" This made Blossom and Bubbles furious and they started to stomp on his head while he protested.

"Whatever, I'm sorry!" He said frantically trying to get out from under foot.

"You'd better go over and apologize to her!" Bubbles yelled

"Fine whatever!" he said and went over to Buttercup who was trembling with pain.

"Listen I'm… sorry that I stomped your foot."

Buttercup couldn't even look up by way of pain. Dark Link bent over next to her foot. "Ugh! You humans and your weak skin." He said and put his finger right in the center of Buttercups foot. A dark mist came up and swirled around the cuts and scrapes that Buttercup had all over her foot. The cuts closed up and the bleeding stopped but the pain still lingered.

Dark Link turned to Bubbles, "You happy now? It's not as complete as Link's red potion but at least it prevents any lasting damage."

Blossom and Bubbles helped Buttercup up off the ground and they went and sat down on the side of the bleachers while the rest of the class resumed playing soccer and Dark Link was sent to see the Principal.

"He seems to listen to you a lot Bubbles." Blossom said looking across Buttercup to her friend.

"I wish he would otherwise the other night wouldn't have been such a disaster." She said angrily looking down.

"What did happen the other night?" Buttercup asked wincing in pain as she tried to move her foot.

"Well he wanted to celebrate the fact that he no longer had to listen to Gannondorf so he went to a beach party…."

**(Flashback sequence 2 night's ago)**

"C'mon Bubblegum it's just a small party I need to celebrate the death of Gannondorf. He can no longer hold me to whatever his whims may be." Dark Link stated trying to put his arm around Bubbles' shoulders but Bubbles just brushed it off.

"Well these things are dangerous and usually have a lot of drinking." Bubbles said refusing to look at her persistent companion

"Drinking!? All RIGHT!" Dark Link said running up the pier. Bubbles didn't want to lose sight of him so she ran up behind him. On the dark beach there were several burning barrels that were lit with half-naked people dancing in the glow of the fire.

As they entered Dark Link grabbed a couple small cans from a cooler to the side and gave one to Bubbles.

"What is it?" She asked looking at the strange marks on the can

"Don't worry it's just a cool drink to quench one's thirst." He said taking a can and downing it in one breath then reaching for another.

Bubbles took a sip, "UGH! That tastes awful!" She yelled nearly throwing the can down.

"Don't worry it's medicinal you get used to the flavor." He said grabbing another can.

Bubbles had been taught that most medicines tasted terrible so she plugged her nose and drunk it down. She felt warm on the inside and the world seemed to become a much softer shade of orange. She teetered a little bit and let the can drop to the ground.

Just then a group of police came around the pier and the group scattered, everyone except for Dark Link who wasn't worried about the cops and Bubbles who was drunk off one can of hard lemonade.

"Officer's you should take care of her she doesn't seem to be able to hold her alcohol." Dark Link said downing another can. Before he knew it he was in handcuffs and in the back of a police car with Bubbles who was looking at everything with wide eyes.

"You are being taken to the station for underage drinking." The officer said from the front seat as the car started to move.

"Underage Drinking!?" Dark Link said in a tone of surprise, "You mean you people have age limits for drinking?"

"Why yes we do and now you're headed to the station for violating that limit." The Police man said

"Link!" Bubbles said wobbly, "you…you don't need to take that from him let's get outta here!"

"Very well." Dark Link said and broke his and Bubble's handcuffs, he kicked the door right off the patrol car and jumped out with Bubbles in tow.

They ran from the cops and disappeared in a darkened alleyway. They sat and waited for the sirens to disappear. All the while Bubbles was drawing circles on Dark Link's face with her finger.

"We should probably get you home!" Dark Link said worriedly as Bubbles stumbled out onto the street.

Dark Link picked her up and jumped high into the sky and on top of a building. There he put his finger to the center of Bubble's forehead and a dark swirl surrounded where he was touching and his finger that he had pressed against her head. He could see her house clearly and jumped on the rooftops towards it.

By the time they had gotten there the lights in the house were off and the doors were locked Bubbles was sleeping soundly as Dark Link could hear her soft breathing. Dark Link jumped up onto the side of the roof as quietly as a shadow. He opened the window into what was undoubtedly Bubble's room and set her in her bed. He looked around and saw a small stuffed octopus and set it to the side of Bubbles and walked out into the hallway. He looked around and saw the door at the end of the hallway open and walked inside.

There was a small bed-like thing on the ground and a few new blankets that looked like it had been a month since last they were touched. He lay down and looked at the ceiling thinking how good it was to finally be free from Gannondorf. Suddenly he heard a noise, a voice, that he recognized all too well.

"Gannon?" he said softly

"It is I." Said the voice, "I have been sealed away again within the master sword you must release me!"

"Leave me alone!" Dark Link said covering his ears, "I don't have to listen to you anymore!"

"You are a fool if you think you can resist me!" Gannon stated, "I created you! Remember if anything happens to me it will happen to you as well."

Dark Link knew this was the truth because Gannon's magic was what kept Dark Link alive.

"What must I do?" he asked

The next morning Bubbles woke up with a headache not remembering anything from the night before. She walked down the stairs to see Gran-gran coming back from her morning run to the market.

"What's the matter dear? You look pale!" Gran-gran asked seeing Bubbles holding her head.

"I don't feel so good." She simply responded and then looked up with worry, "Where's Dark Link!?"

"Who? My dear Link has been dead for over a month now you know that." Gran-gran stated walking into her kitchen.

Bubbles rushed out the door, much to the chagrin of her head, and there sat Link on the front porch rocking in a hanging chair. Bubbles went and sat next to him.

"What happened last night?" she asked looking at the small pond on the front of her house.

"Nothing really, but you really can't hold your alcohol." Dark Link said with a laugh

"ALCOHOL!?" Bubbles said panicky

"Yup one bottle and you were done!" He said putting his leg up on the seat and letting his arm rest on it.

Bubbles just looked forward towards the wall that surrounded their home, "Well thank you, I guess, for bringing me home."

"Whatever." Dark Link said with the weight of last night wearing heavily on his mind.

"We need to think of a different name for you!" Bubble's said

"Why? I like Dark Link!" He said now looking at the pond

"Well you'll have an awful lot of questions coming your way because on this world Link is a hero who everyone knows and respects, even the villains." She said the last part with a tone of sadness.

"It's the same on our world, Link and Gannondorf fighting it out every few years, saving the Princess, da da da." Dark Link interjected, "Though I guess on that world everyone knows about the cycle so no one questions it and I really hate questions. So what name did you have in mind?"

"I think Drake would be nice." She said and Dark Link winced at the name.

"Whatever." he said and reached his arms around the back of the chair. Bubbles got an angry look in her eyes and shoved Dark Link down into the garden on the side of her house.

"And I thought you were finally starting to grow up!" She yelled angrily and stormed back into the house.

After a day of just running some random errands she and Dark Link returned home where her Gran-gran was cooking dinner. It was annoying traveling with Dark Link as he couldn't seem to resist flipping skirts and trying to put his hand around Bubbles. Every time he tried, though, he was beaten senseless by an angry Bubbles.

"Do you and your friend have everything ready for school in the morning?' Gran-gran asked.

"School?" Dark Link said confused

"Yeah you should go there's a lot of interesting people to meet and so many things to learn and there's my teacher…." Bubbles went on which made Dark Link drop a bead of sweat down his neck.

"OK, OK, I'll go just please stop talking!" Dark Link said holding his ears. And after dinner they both went to bed.

**(Back to present)**

"So he made you drink Alcohol!?" Blossom asked surprised

Bubbles nodded and Buttercup was finally able to put a little pressure on her foot. Bubbles and Blossom helped to lead her into the nurse's office.

"What a jerk!" Buttercup said angrily

"Mm-hmm." Blossom agreed but Bubbles just sat there quietly and looked back towards the Principal's office where she could just barely see Dark Link sitting there waiting to be admitted to see the Principal.

Hello everyone and thanks for continuing to read, you will notice that Dark Link turns to Drake in the quotations, I don't want to confuse anyone that's just how the story goes together so know that anytime someone is referring to "Dark Link" If it's in quotation's it will read, "Drake." Ultima S.

Next Bubbles guardian Dark Link.


	19. Chapter 19

"It's stupid!" Dark Link said to himself walking down an empty street as the moon shone brightly to his back. He was suspended for his actions during the soccer game, "Why should I even care it's not like this world means anything to me. If it wasn't for Bubbles there'd really be no reason for me to be here." He continued

From the darkness a large eye looked out upon the midnight wanderer.

"Hello there Dark Link it's been a while!" Came a sinister sneer that Dark Link recognized but wasn't too worried about.

"Vaati what brings you here?" He said without slowing or turning around.

The large eye entered the moonlight and floated towards Dark Link. There was a crescent shape on it's top and to it's sides were large bat wings that came out of a mass of darkness. "Nothing really just enjoying the night." Vaati said

"Well enjoy it somewhere else I'm not in the mood to deal with your games tonight." Dark Link said annoyed

"Oh what's the matter Dark Link or should I call you Drake?" Vaati said with a toothy grin.

Dark Link winced at the name, "Shut up and leave me be or I'll knock out your contact lense!" Dark Link said smiling

"YOU WOULDN'T… Uh I mean I don't wear contacts!" Vaati said trying to cover for himself.

"Enough! I know that you don't like me and I don't like you so what do you want?" Dark Link started to get annoyed

Vaati chuckled a little bit and let the blackness swirl around him covering his entire being. Soon the blackness started to dissipate and there stood a blue skinned human-like creature with a long white cap and purplish robes on.

"Oh Dark Link you know me too well!" Vaati said shrugging his shoulders with a smile, "I was sent by Gannondorf to be sure that you follow through on the plan by whatever means necessary."

"Please Gannondorf is imprisoned no one will listen to him anymore." Dark Link said shrugging off Vaati's implied threat, "And if you think you can make me you're gravely mistaken."

"Please I'm not so bold as to think I could take on the shadow of the great Hero of the Goddesses however there are other means of convincing someone." Vaati said and a puff of black smoke came from his outstretched hand and formed a life-size shadow of Bubbles.

"DON'T THREATEN ME!" Dark Link yelled and ran over to Vaati and grabbed his tunic only to realize he had a lot of black smoke.

From the top of a nearby building there came Vaati's voice, "Oh come now is that any way to treat a fellow general in Gannondorf's army?"

Dark Link was furious he stood straight up and allowed the anger to course through his veins. His skin turned as dark as the night around him and his eyes glowed with a deep crimson. He backed up into the shadow of a nearby building where Vaati saw his eye's disappear, however, Vaati couldn't see glowing red eye's appear in the shadow of the doorway behind him and before he knew it Dark Link had him in a death hold.

"I warn you if you touch her there will be one less general in the Dark Army."

Vaati managed to smoke out of the hold and landed on the roof top behind Link, "Hit a soft spot have we?" He said panting and holding his throat, "I suggest if you want Bubbles to live then you keep your end of the bargain." Vaati finished and disappeared into the night.

The next day Dark Link woke up on a bench outside of City Park where Link was buried. He'd stopped there to try and sort through why he didn't want to help Gannondorf escape but no true answer had come.

"I have no heart so it couldn't be that I feel anything for this planet. Neither do I have any physical connection to this planet. I am evil, it was how I was created and I cannot escape that fact!" He continued his interior argument.

He looked around and there were people all around the park, fathers and mothers with their children, old folks sitting together feeding the birds and the occasional cyclist. The beauty of the region made Dark Link sit back and relax feeling the cool mid-day breeze on his cheek.

Out of nowhere Blossom and Buttercup came running/hobbling over to Dark Link, "Drake have you seen Bubbles? She is nowhere to be found and her Gran-gran said she never came down the stairs this morning but she's not in her room." They said in unison and with one breath

"He DIDN'T!" Dark Link said rising to his feet. He stretched out his hand towards the calm water of a small lake nearby. A black cloud of dust flowed from his palm and made a small circle in the lake. Blossom and Buttercup around his arms to see what was going on.

"I was wondering when you were going to call. Really for someone who seems to care for this girl you didn't notice till now? Shame." Came the voice of Vaati

"Who's that?" Buttercup asked while Blossom shook her head

"Vaati you bring her back right now or I'll…" Dark Link started with his eyes turning red.

"Ah, ah, ah! I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Vaati said moving to the side, Bubbles was hanging by some shackles against a damp stone wall. She had fainted and there was a small drip of blood coming from the side of her mouth. "If you put so much as your tiny toe here she'll die before you get a chance to get any nearer!"

With this Vaati withdrew a long staff and whirled around and hit Bubbles squarely in this stomach causing her to lurch forward.

"YOU MONSTER!" Buttercup screamed and Blossom had to hold her back from striking the water.

Vaati stood there laughing and the circle dissipated.

"Why would he do something like that?" Blossom asked worriedly

"Because he's evil and that's what us bad guys do!" Dark Link said with his hands behind his back walking away.

"You're not just going to sit there and let him do that to Bubbles are you?" Blossom said angrily

"Why not? I'm a bad guy too in fact it was me that got her into this so why should I worsen the condition." Dark Link said with indifference

Blossom ran up and punched Dark Link squarely on the face, "After all she's done for you…" She yelled hitting him again, "You would sit there…" Another square punch to the stomach, "And let her die?" she finished by giving him a huge kick to the stomach. Buttercup wanted to help beat him up but her foot was in bandages from the day before and she couldn't muster enough energy to even get the foot off the ground.

Dark Link seemed barely to notice the attacks and the girls noticed that his skin was a few shades darker than it was before. Eventually Blossom stopped hitting and fell to her knees before Dark Link, "Please, Please, I will do anything for you just save our friend."

"Don't you get it!?" Dark Link said not having moved from his position since the start of the beating, "I am the reason she is in pain right now, ME! I am the reason your friend was taken by Vaati and no matter what I do I can't change those circumstances, so I might as well fulfill the measure of my creation and become a bad guy just like I was destined to be."

Buttercup looked surprised but Blossom didn't even look up. Dark Link started to walk away.

"You're wrong!" Blossom said softly and Dark Link turned to look at her, "There was a time a little while ago where I hurt someone I cared about. I let darkness inside me and in the end all I did was continue hurting those that were trying to help me. At first I thought that I couldn't change who I was and I would be doomed to walk in a path of destruction but then I learned that I needed to forgive myself and move on. We are what choices we make and if we choose to be bad then we are bad but if we choose to do good then nothing bad in the world can change that. I was able to chase away the darkness thanks to my friends and now you stand there and the only friend you have in the world is getting beat to death."

Link looked surprised at this, _friend?_ "Bubbles isn't my friend she can't even stand the sight of me and I don't blame her look at me, created from evil born of the shadows meant to destroy it is my destiny where as she…," Dark Link put his arms to his side, "She is the very essence of good, created to protect."

Buttercup started to laugh, "You're starting to sound like me now!" She said looking to the side with her eyes closed, "I used to think that Link would hate someone like me, he'd surely want someone girly like Bubbles or Blossom but," She said turning to Dark Link, "I couldn't have been more wrong! My mother told me that true love always shines through no matter what's covering it up. And deep down everyone can see that Bubbles cares for you. She is truly looking out for your happiness."

Dark Link just stood there, his inner turmoil turned to overdrive as he considered all the possibilities. He _was_ the very _essence_ of evil how could someone so pure care that much about him.

"Let's go Buttercup it looks like we'll have to find Bubbles on our own!" Blossom stated and flew off

Buttercup transformed and followed her large bowed companion.

They flew over New Townsville for what seemed like hours and couldn't find any sign as to where Vaati could have taken Bubbles. Suddenly a dark figure jumped high above them and landed in front of them on a rooftop nearby.

"Drake!" Buttercup and Blossom said in unison.

"You won't get to her in time like this come here." Dark Link said and the girls floated over to him hesitantly. He grabbed them and wrapped Buttercup in his left arm and Blossom in his right. His skin turned dark as night and his eyes burned with a bright red he backed into a shadow and the last thing the girls saw was New Townsville disappearing in the darkness.

Thanks for supporting the story, about 100 views in three days for this unique story I never thought it'd be so popular. I hope that everything is coming out satisfactorily to all you Zelda/PPGZ fans out there. And just so you all know I expect this story to only be about 30 chapters long so enjoy it while you can as I enjoy writing it, Ultima S. Next Bunny we won't forget.


	20. Chapter 20

"Mathter?" came the voice of a young girl looking out a castle window.

"Yes my sweet?" Came the sinister voice of Vaati who appeared behind the girl

"Ith it aright if I go outthide?" the girl asked longingly

"No, my sweet, you remember what happened the last time you went out?" Vaati said floating over to the window and looking into the market below.

The girl did remember.

"But maybe they awer diffewent?" The girl thought hopefully

"Bunny! Remember what I told you people don't change and they never will." Vaati said, "No go around on your patrols."

The girl jumped out the window into the grounds below and landed creating a crater. She was tall and quite grotesque. She had huge arms with veins bulging in random locations which connected to a large upper body. As it went down the torso and hips were quite small but the legs grew large around the ankles with the same array of bulging veins. Her hands and feet were huge as was her head. She adorned herself with a ponytail. Even with all these things the most interesting aspect about her was her uniform which consisted of a purple letterman jacket with a "P" emblazoned in the side and a one piece shirt/skirt combo and a pair of purple shoes. Around her excessively small waist was a white belt with a circular purple buckle also emblazoned with the letter "P" and this is because she was a Powerpuff Girl Z.

**(flashback sequence to the day the Powerpuff Girls Z were formed)**

The large white beam fired from the cannon found it's mark destroying the iceberg yet releasing copious amounts of white and black lights that scattered. There was something else that occurred, something that the Professor, Poochie and Ken never saw. A particularly large white ray started a combat with a black ray of equal size. To the human eye it looked like a swirling vortex of white and black that fell into the sea behind the iceberg. Under the water these two forces were desperately trying to overcome one another by forcible energy discharges. They managed to get into an aqueduct pipe and off one of the shoots into a small fountain.

They exited the top and their below them stood a little girl dressed in purple. She was playing with her dolls and action figures. The two rays hesitated in mid-air for a moment and went down and struck the girl in the back at the exact same time. At this point she stretched upwards and her hands and feet became large. She formed her letterman jacket and her upper body stretched to massive size as her arms did the same. She put her hands over her buckle where a flash of light formed from the bottom leaving a silhouette of a skirt which she tugged at the sides to bring it into being, she formed the letter "P" and allowed the heart to form on the back of the jacket as her neck and head grew grotesque and ugly. In the end she put up her hands in fists to the side of her face in her final pose.

When the transformation was complete the little girl didn't remember anything about where she was or who she was. She looked at her giant hands and then around the park. A woman was entering the park pushing a stroller and this little girl started to run up to her. The woman screamed in terror at the sight and rushed out of there leaving nothing but a trail of dust.

"Wait!" this little girl yelled and took a step forward. She heard a squeak and felt something beneath her shoe. She looked down to see a small stuffed rabbit which she picked up, "Bunny!" She yelled happily and hugged the rabbit. She found a small pocket on the side of her jacket where she put the small rabbit so that its arms and head poked out and she went to find someone who could help.

As she was walking down the road everyone cleared the path in front of her, windows were slammed shut and the street vendors dove behind their carts and closed their panels. She continued to walk and eventually she heard an alarm go off and headed in the direction of the sound.

She arrived in the middle of a showdown between some men who were dressed in blue and others who were dressed in black and grey. She looked and saw that the men in blue had guns that they were facing towards the men in black and grey who had nothing but a couple duffle bags hanging over their shoulder.

She ran up behind the men in blue and lifted them up off the ground and banged their heads together, they dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Thanks _freak_!" The men in black and grey yelled and ran off.

"_Fweak!?"_ the girl said, she thought she was doing good in stopping the "bad guys" with the guns.

"Hey Bunny!" came the voice of another man dressed in blue who had noticed the rabbit sticking out of her pocket.

The girl turned around where the man pulled out some metal loops from the side of his belt. He noticed the large wrists on the creature and realized that the handcuffs wouldn't fit.

"What are you some kinda freak!?" He said looking at the grotesque figure in front of him.

"_FWEAK!?"_ she yelled and ran from the scene leaving large tracks in the cement. Everyone just looked at her run away and no one tried to stop her.

She found herself in a dark alley crying uncontrollably and looking at herself in part of a broken mirror. She let it crash to the ground scaring away some rats that had come to investigate.

"What's the matter little girl?" came a sinister voice from the shadows.

"Evwywon tinks I'm a fweak." She said sobbing into her overly large hands.

"Now that's not true!" Came the voice again, "I certainly don't think you're a freak. People in this town can't accept someone who is truly unique and that will never change."

"I taught I was doin good." She said lifting up her head a little

"And you most certainly were. Those men might have been killed had you not intervened."

"Weawy?"

"Yes really! And that makes you a true hero whether or not they want to accept it." The voice said showing a large eye from the shadows, "Come with me I will take you to see the great Gannondorf, he will certainly not despise you."

The girl hesitated and then nodded in agreement. A dark mist surrounded her.

"What should we introduce you as?" The voice asked

"Bunny!" She replied happily not realizing that the bunny to which she had grown so fond had fallen out of her pocket and lay there on the cement as she disappeared in a whirl of black smoke."

**(Back to Present)**

It had been a while since that time and Bunny had never set foot outside the castle walls. She would often go up to the gate and look down the road to see so many happy people buying and selling in the market below. She let out a small sob and a tear fell to the ground for the life she could never have and she went back to her patrols.

In the meantime, Blossom and Buttercup were in a world of harsh black and white contrast.

"Welcome to the realm of shadows. The only things visible here are whatever is clouded in shadows." Dark Link explained.

The girls looked around and could see the shadows of people on the street below and the buildings almost all produced shadows that they could at least tell the general structure.

"Here I am linked to every shadow in the world and can travel freely from one to another faster than light." Dark Link said with his arms in the air

Blossom and Buttercup looked at each other and took a step back as they saw that each one was as black as night with glowing red eyes.

"What happened to us!?" They yelled in unison

"In order to travel the world of shadows one must be a shade." Link explained simply and started to look around, "I can sense Vaati's foul stench of a shadow this way!" He said and started to run across the rooftops at top speed. Blossom and Buttercup followed closely behind leaving black flight trails from the soles of their shoes.

They approached what looked like a large castle but it was hard to tell because only the shadows from the trees onto the wall were visible.

"It's as I feared." Dark Link said, "He's using sprites."

"Sprites?" Blossom asked

"Small floating orbs of light that remove the shadows from any structure in which they inhabit. We'll have to set down just outside the castle but be on the lookout for guards."

Dark Link wrapped his arms around Buttercup and Blossom and brought them down to one of the shadows that the trees were making on the side of the structure. His red eyes started to dim and the girls could see color returning to the world.

The world went back to normal and the girls found themselves outside a huge chateau, "I know this place." Blossom said, "This is Chateau de L'isle just above the Centerview Market. I pass it all the time on my way to school people say it's haunted and has a huge monster living within it's halls."

"Well they wouldn't be too far off." Link said thinking of Vaati

At that moment Vaati met with Bunny, "I must go and prepare the way for the return of the great Gannondorf you must prevent anyone from getting to the prisoner. If you see anyone else but me she dies! Got it?"

Bunny looked off to the side with a sad expression, "I asked do you got it?" Vaati said again

Bunny continued to look to the side and nodded her head. At this Vaati disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"What's your name?" Bubbles asked looking up weakly

Bunny looked around and then pointed to herself, "Me?"

"Yes you silly!" Bubbles said trying to smile

"My name'th Bunny." Bunny said smiling

"Bunny that's a pretty name." Bubbles said looking down. Blood was hardened down both sides of her mouth and her stomach was quite sore, she was certain that it was bruised from all the hard strikes that Vaati had given to her. "Bunny why do you help him?" She asked

Bunny looked confused, "He'th my mathter I need to obay." She explained

"But he's a bad man and you are good so why?" Bubbles asked forcing herself to look into the eyes of Bunny

"He'th not tho bad he thaved me fwum the mean peopo outthide." Bunny said, "Evwywon taught I wath a fweak." She said sadly, "But then mathter came and heoped me be nowmal."

"It's good you found a friend in him. Maybe we can be friends too?"Bubbles said trying to smile but closing her eyes at the same time in pain.

"Fwendth?" Bunny said

"Yeah like sisters I mean we do kind of look the same." Bubbles said letting her head drop

"Thithters?" Bunny said excitedly and then she stopped and looked down, "But you awer tho beautifu and I am tho ugwy." She said sadly

"Who told you that you were ugly?" Bubbles asked with as much concern as she could muster

"Mathter did, he thaid thatth why peopo don't like me." Bunny explained

"Well I like you. And I don't think you're ugly." Bubbles said with a tear dropping to the floor, she coughed and some blood came up and intermingled with the tears that were falling from the pain.

"I'd bettow go owt and thee if thomwonth on the pwopety." Bunny said leaving with a sad look. And Bubbles was left alone wondering if this was how she was finally going to die.

On the outside Dark Link, Blossom and Buttercup were trying to find a way inside the castle, a way that wouldn't draw attention to themselves. They all gathered around the side of the castle and looked around the corner to see if the coast was clear.

Suddenly they heard a noise that was getting closer and they turned around just in time to dodge a flying punch from the massive hand of Bunny. The castle wall shattered into pieces at her punch and she stood in two craters from where she landed.

"Stand back girls." Dark Link said and withdrew a long sword from his back. His eyes turned red and his skin turned dark and he lunged at Bunny who turned around and caught Link's blade between her two massive hands. She whirled around and threw Dark Link into the outer wall which fell in heaps on top of him.

Blossom and Buttercup took positions in front of him, "Strawberry catcher!" Blossom yelled and threw her yoyo at the brute but Bunny caught it and crushed it in her hands.

"That's IT! Home-run hammer!" Buttercup yelled swinging with her might towards Bunny but she caught it, fake yawned, and threw Buttercup off the end. When Buttercup landed next to Link Bunny crumpled the hammer as though it was a piece of paper.

"You thwee need to weave now!" Bunny yelled but then she saw that the Girls wore the same uniform that Bubbles did and the same one that she wore, "Awer you thwee thithters?" she asked

Blossom looked up and Buttercup asked, "Sisters?"

"Yeth thithters with the bwue one downthtairs?" Bunny continued

"Bubbles!?" The three shouted in unison, Dark Link had pulled himself from the rubble.

"Yeah!" Bunny said

"Kind of I guess you could consider us sisters." Blossom said looking at Buttercup

"Would you take us to our sister?" Buttercup asked

Bunny thought for a moment, "OK" She said and led them through the front door. There were large floating orbs that lit up every hallway in the place.

They were led down to the lower dungeons where Bubbles hung from her shackles.

"BUBBLES!" The three shouted in unison and ran over to her

Bubbles heard their familiar voices and looked up. "My friends!" She said happily but without much strength. Dark Link withdrew his sword and cut the shackles in two allowing Bubbles to fall to the ground.

They all crowded around her as she looked weakly in each direction. "I don't think I'm going to be coming back this time." She said and looked at Bunny, "I'm sure you can handle it in my place."

Bunny finally realized what her master had done.

"BUNNY!" Came a dark voice behind her and everyone looked up to see Vaati, "I told you if anyone enters here She DIES!"

"Mathter you down't need to do thith we can be fwends." Bunny said pleadingly.

"Stupid Girl I should've never trusted you with so important a task!" Vaati said angrily

Dark Link quickly drew his sword and lunged a Vaati who just raised his hand and caught Link within a cloud of dark smoke.

"Please don't be stupid." He said, "In this place I am a hundred times more powerful than you." He then threw Dark Link against the wall and allowed dark smoke to carry Bubbles over to him. She floated there barely breathing as Vaati withdrew a long sword from his robes.

Blossom and Buttercup tried to stop him but with a wave of his hand they flew against the wall. He stabbed Bubbles right through the stomach. And allowed her to drop.

"NOOOOOO!" Dark Link, Blossom and Buttercup yelled in unison as tears poured down their face.

Vaati was about to send his sword right through the barely beating heart of Bubbles when a giant hand caught his movement. Some blood dripped down his blade as he looked and saw Bunny standing there with her hand in front of Bubbles.

"All thith time mathter I taught that you wath good. But I know now that you wath bad all along!"

"Bunny…I." Vaati started which gave Dark Link enough time to plunge his sword deep within the chest of Vaati who fell over.

Blossom and Buttercup ran over to Bubbles who was hardly breathing. They started to cry, "Dark Link You need to save her use your powers, or that song or something,…" The girls cried and Bunny went over and kneeled over her first Sister and friend with tears coming slowly out of her eyes.

"I can't, my powers can't stop death like Link's Red Potion and only the chosen of the Goddesses can play the full Requiem of the Spirit." Link said sadly looming over his dying ex-partner.

"Bunny hathent done good all hew life now Bunny hath a chanth to make it wight." She said and put her finger onto Bubbles chest. A white glow surrounded them and Bunny started to glow brighter and brighter. Soon she was masked in a bright light and the girls could see her grotesque form shrink down to a normal little girl in a purple dress. Soon even that was gone and the light dissipated as a small piece of purple cloth fell to the ground.

Bubbles gasped and opened her eyes. The bleeding had stopped and she looked around and hugged Blossom and Buttercup.

"Bunny.." Vaati said weakly reaching into his robe and pulling out a dirty old stuffed rabbit, "I finally found it for you." He said and his head and hands fell limp to the side.

"I guess it's true that when you love someone… truly love someone than no matter how much darkness can cover it up it will always find a way to shine through." Dark Link said leaning down, closing the lifeless eyes of Vaati and bringing the rabbit over to Bubbles.

Thanks for reading everyone, it was a fun chapter to right even though the end was hard. I hope you all enjoyed it, Ultima S. Next Off to Hyrule.


	21. Chapter 21

Bubbles knelt in front of Links memorial grave and placed a small stuffed bunny to the side and Dark Link knelt beside her and put a blue cap with a red emerald behind it.

"Bring her your gift and may you both sort well." He said and bowed his head in reverence.

"Do you think she's in a better place?" Bubbles asked quietly

"She is innocent as she did not understand her actions so I know that she will sort well." Link responded and got up.

"What about him?" she said looking at the Blue cap

"I think part of hell is having loved someone in life and never being able to reconcile in death." Dark Link started, "But I guess if he truly changed his heart at the time of his death then the Goddesses might allow him to sort well."

"I hope so." Bubbles said, "If not for his sake, then for hers."

She rose and they started to walk down the way. The sun was setting and a golden red array filled the sky and the clouds danced the magic dance of twilight. A cool wind rushed down the street and Bubbles shivered. Dark Link put his arm around her shoulder and the both of them walked home.

They passed the darkened alley, the one that seems to be teaming with evil. Dark Link could feel the shadows surround an entity along the wall. A lantern flickered on in the darkness and a ghostly figure slowly exited the alley.

"It's a Poe RUN!" Dark Link yelled and they both started running but as they turned a street corner another lantern flickered on and a ghostly form took shape. They tried to turn around but soon they were surrounded by Poe of every shape and color.

"Drake you need to stop them." Bubbles said cowering behind his shoulder

"I wish I could but I can't use any weapons that would be effective, my sword goes right through them." He said, "Don't look into the flames of the Lanterns they immerse you in the things that you fear the most." Dark Link commanded but it was too late as the dancing colors of the fire had already drawn the gaze of the weary Powerpuff.

Bubbles found herself in a dark room, behind her was a door with a small glass window and before her were several tables that had strange shapes covered with a white sheet. She walked up through the middle of the tables and as she did lights flickered on to each side. She walked to the front of the room and there were two tables with a red cloth on one and a green cloth on the other. Bubbles felt like she knew what was under the cloths and put her hands up to her mouth.

Suddenly all of the cloths were ripped off to reveal the very nightmare that Dark Link had warned her about. They were all dead, everyone of them Buttercup, Blossom, Link, Gran-gran, The Professor all of them on these slabs. She turned and saw a window which looked out over New Townsville and could see nothing but fire and devastation. She turned around and the room had disappeared all but one lonely table. She didn't know who could be under the sheet and started to walk towards it. There was no sound no light except for a small hanging lamp above the table as she approached.

She reached over and lifted up the edge of the sheet and let out a scream. In the real world Dark Link found himself face first in the ground as Bubbles let out a wail so loud that it shattered glass and turned the streets into rubble. The poes were blasted away by the sheer power of her scream and Dark Link held his ears in his hands while close to the ground.

When she finally stopped her titanic scream she fell to the ground sobbing.

"Darn it! I told you not to look into the fire stupid girl!" Dark Link said and almost immediately regretted it as he saw that she was in a complete state of disrepair, "Look, I'm… sorry. I didn't mean to…" But before he could finish Bubbles reached up around his neck and held him close in a warm embrace. Dark Link had never been hugged before and he didn't really know what to do.

He reached around her and held her tight, "What did you see?" He said softly to himself.

Suddenly the communicator on Bubbles' belt started to flash and she quickly released Dark Link and opened the small palm communicator.

"Bubbles did you hear that?" Buttercup was on the other side soon to be joined by Blossom and the Professor. "What's going on it sounded like someone cranked up the volume on the emergency warning system for the city." Blossom added in.

"Sorry guys that was me." Bubbles said wiping away her tears

"WHAT HAPPENED?! DID DRAKE DO SOMETHING TO YOU? I SWEAR IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON HIM…" Buttercup started but was cut off by Bubbles

"No it's not anything like that and if it wasn't for Drake I would've been in some serious trouble." Bubbles explained

"Boy you sure seem to have a lot of things happening to you lately!" Buttercup said folding her arms and looking away from the communicator.

"Wait Bubbles did you say that was you?" The Professor interjected

"Yeah I didn't even know I could do that till now." She said in a much happier tone of voice

The Professor stopped for a moment and put his chin between his thumb and index finger, "Girls meet me at the Lab right away."

The Powerpuffs were up and ready at the Professor's lab within the minute. As they entered the Professor, Ken and Poochie led them to that same glowing room with the red crystal lodged in the lighting mechanism.

"Oh I get it!" Blossom said putting her finger to the side of her face, "since the sound waves activate the sound part of this crystal Bubbles might help us hear what is being said."

"Exactly!" The Professor stated excitedly.

"Where did you get that!?" Dark Link said drawing close to the crystal

"Some scientists found it in the remains of an old building in the arctic." Bubbles explained, "Why? Do you know anything about it?" she asked

"Only that it's the rarest essence in the universe, the Essence of Lost Memories." He said looking at it closely, "Back when Link was a guard for the Royal Court he was sent on a journey to two different land's by the Triforce, one was Holodrum and the other was Labrynna. While there he had to defeat two generals of the Grand Army of Shadows named Onox and Veran respectively. In order to do so he had to collect the essences of Time and Nature he succeeded but in the end there was one essence he never did get his hands on the Essence of Lost Memories said to be able to bring up the final memories of whoever held it last."

"Well it looks like we might finally be able to see what is contained on this crystal thanks to Buttercup and Bubbles." The Professor said

"Right I'm ready!" Buttercup said with confidence, "I've been practicing and I can now use my lasers for long periods of time without losing power."

"I'm ready to do what it takes." Bubbles said.

"Alright now Bubbles since your wail is more wide ranged we need to send it through this resonance director, it will channel all the power of your wail into a focused beam of pure sound." Ken said wheeling over a large cone-shaped device.

"Are you ready girls?"

"Ready!" They both said in unison and Buttercup charged up her lasers while Bubbles took in a deep breath. Both let loose their respective powers and the room lit up with the sounds and images from deep within the red crystal.

The wind blew hard as the waters of the nearby lake rushed up to meet the rocky shore. Two men one dressed in black and the other in green facing each other. The man in green pulled himself closer to the one dressed in black whom everyone now recognized as Gannondorf. He laughed with a voice that was deep and menacing as Link pulled himself along the ground and grabbed him by the hand. After the Triforce was taken Gannondorf threw the man in green down and started to walk away the man in Green took out his bow and fired an arrow of pure light that made Dark Link fidget a little uncomfortably. Gannondorf turned around and unleashed his dark barrage and said, "Link! With the Triforce even your holy arrows of light do little." Then Link turned to him and said, "You know how this ends." Gannondorf grunted and stretched out his hand towards Link and a dark cloud encircled him. Link shouted in pain but soon disappeared. Gannondorf turned his back and walked away but as he was leaving he whispered, now Princess witness the demise of this wretched planet and disappeared out of sight. There was a loud boom and a red stream of light rose to the sky and the world turned black. Soon the woman appeared, "Zelda!" Dark Link said softly.

"Link I can't believe you died you were supposed to come back to save Hyrule, you were the chosen guardian of the world. I will be waiting for you at the Temple of Time for when you return, I can't wait to see you again. I am releasing the essence of Forgotten Memories as I now head to the darkness hopefully you will find it someday and return to me warrior of the goddesses."

Then the room turned white and four men came into the large cavern, "I thought I heard something." And then the projection faded out.

"Well that was an interesting trip to Hyrule." Dark Link stated with his arms behind his head.

Buttercup faltered but didn't faint and Bubbles was gasping for breath as Ken helped her up.

"What does she mean waiting at the Temple of Time?" Buttercup asked kind of jealous

"The Temple of Time is a large holy structure in Castletown on Hyrule it houses the sages of Hyrule and the Triforce as well as the master sword. I guess when Link dies he goes there to await his next assignment from the goddesses."

"Assignment?" Buttercup and Blossom said in unison, all Bubbles could do was grunt in unison.

"It's complicated for outsiders but Hylians never really die we just spin through a cycle of reincarnation appearing sometimes decades apart but always the same person. Each of us has our destiny one's that can't be avoided no matter how hard we try." Dark Link said looking over at Bubbles who was still leaning on a table catching her breath.

"Girls I need to leave." Dark Link said quickly heading out the door.

"But why?" the whole room asked in unison.

"Destiny calls." He said sadly and left in the shadows.

Thanks for reading again, interesting story. There is a storytelling website that contacted me about writing for their page. I looked it up and it seems pretty interesting I suggest that if anyone wants to see it they go to and check it out, Ultima S. next Holodrum!


	22. Chapter 22

"Professor what do we do now?" Buttercup asked sitting on a large pink couch in the lounge.

"To be quite honest I'm not sure. There was no information in the essence that could tell us how to get to Hyrule. I'm just not sure…" the Professor responded shaking his head and folding his arms.

"Well isn't it obvious?" Blossom spoke up suddenly, "We need to get to Hyrule."

"Good work Sherlock," Buttercup said sarcastically under her breath, "and how do you suppose we do that? I'm certainly open to suggestions."

"Well somehow this essence went from Hyrule to Earth, right? It would make sense that somehow it could go from Earth to Hyrule and if it does then…" Blossom started

"Then maybe we could follow it!" Bubbles interjected excitedly

"Yeah! I think that where this thing was found might have some of the answers we need." Blossom finished

The three got up excitedly and quickly flew home to get the things they'd need for a trip to the arctic. They rendezvoused at the Lab where the Professor handed them a small parcel.

"I think you might need this." He said and the girls opened it to see the red crystal sitting snugly within the box.

The nodded and the Professor gave them a map that showed the location of the building where it was found. "Now only those four scientists have ever been able to get there and back and a lot of others have tried so be careful girls." The Professor warned and with that the girls took off towards the North Pole.

"Do you think we'll get to see Santa again?" Bubbles asked happily

"Don't count on it." Buttercup responded remembering the reindeer suit that Santa made them wear before.

Soon they passed the Arctic Circle where the midnight sun shone brightly down on the pure white snow below. The reflection of the snow made it difficult for the girls to see so they put on a pair of sunglasses as they scanned the ground below.

Blossom scanned the ground with her eyes trying hard to catch even a glimmer of where they could be and where the building was. Suddenly everything turned into an interesting negative color. Blossom looked around and she could see the bone structure of her two companions. She "Eeek"ed in surprise and shook her head while closing her eyes.

Bubbles and Buttercup floated over to her, "What's the matter, Blossom?" They said in unison

"Everything turned strange colors and I could see your bones and, and,…" She said starting to hyperventilate to which Buttercup was all too pleased to smack her out of it.

"Whew." Bubbles sighed seeing Blossom calm down

"Are you saying that you have X-Ray vision like a superhero?" Buttercup asked

"You could be right but I think it would be more accurate to say Z-Ray vision don't you think?" Blossom stated

Buttercup and Bubbles fell backwards for the corny pun.

"Well, see if you can see below the ice and maybe spot that building." Buttercup suggested.

Blossom nodded and focused again everything turned negative and she could see several things frozen in the ice. Most of them looked like old whale bones and some other ocean life but she stumbled upon a small cluster of buildings. She focused harder and to her surprise the buildings became closer as though she was looking through a magnifying glass. She could see tables and chairs and other ornate decorations in the houses that were empty of anything else. There were no bones of anyone which caused Blossom to sigh in relief.

She scanned some more and finally spotted a large building that looked somewhat like a statehouse, "I think that's it!" She said and the three floated over to just above the large building, "Buttercup use your lasers and cut us a way down." She instructed

"I've got a better idea!" Buttercup said and charged her lasers. She released them, but instead of a focused beam they were wider and much less potent. The ice melted quickly and steam rose up into the arctic air only to be whisked away by the wind. Soon the whole building was exposed to the sunlight and the three went down to its front steps.

"Wow!" Bubbles said in awe looking at the large stone pillars that held together the peaked roof. Seeing it like this it looked more like the Maison Carré which Blossom had visited last summer while traveling in France.

There were huge stone doors that had faces etched into the rock and Blossom and Buttercup saw the stand where the red crystal was found. They took out the crystal and put it in the pedestal but nothing happened.

"I wonder if there's something we need to do inside the building." Bubbles stated with her finger to the side of her face.

The three went over to the large stone door and all three of them needed to push it as it was incredibly heavy. The door opened to reveal a single room with stairs that led down to the center of a staging area. In the center there was a very similar stand to the one they saw outside, a small hole in the roof let in just enough sunlight to lighten just this small pedestal and everything else was left in the dark.

The girls approached the stand and as soon as they stepped in the light the pedestal went underground. Lanterns light up against the walls of the building and the door slammed shut behind them with large metal bars falling down blocking the exit.

In front of them an eye opened and stepped out into the newfound light of the burning lanterns. It was a giant creature that looked like a scorpion but only had two legs and one giant eye. The creature climbed to the ceiling and jumped down and let out a deafening roar.

Buttercup was the first to move and she slammed the underside of the beast with her hammer. Her hammer rang out but the beast didn't seem to notice the hit. It climbed up on the wall and jumped down slamming Buttercup to the ground.

"You're never going to defeat it like that!" Came a voice behind the girls but they turned and didn't see anyone.

"You need to aim for the eye!" Came a different voice but once again the girls didn't see anyone.

"Well it's worth a shot." Blossom said and readied her yoyo, "Strawberry Supreme Kick!" she yelled and threw the yoyo at the large eye.

"Sonic Hammer!" Buttercup yelled and her hammer released a ray of green light.

"Electric Bubbles!" Bubbles yelled and released a wide flurry of electrically charged spheres from her staff.

All three attacks hit the eye at once and the eye, popped! Blood poured on the ground and the creature stopped moving. The bars from the door lifted up and the pedestal came back up from the ground.

"What was that about?" Buttercup yelled.

"Whoever helped us, thank you!" Blossom yelled out and two small lights floated from the side of the building towards the three. One was white and had silvery wings floating behind it and the other was black with the same style of wings floating behind it.

"No problem." The white one said floating around the heads of the three.

"Who are you?" Bubbles asked in awe

"What are you?" Buttercup asked in not so much awe

"I'm Tatl." Came the voice of the white one

"I'm Tael." Came the response of the dark one

The girls laughed at the implication but stifled it after a minute.

"Do you know where we are?" Blossom asked Tatl and Tael

"You are in the Chamber of Worlds, the gateway of the goddesses." Tatl responded

"That creature that you defeated was named Ghoma who brought this building here on Gannondorf's orders." Tael continued

"Can we get to Hyrule through here?" Buttercup asked excitedly

"That's kind of the point of the room!" Tatl stated sarcastically.

"Whatever, annoying bug!" Buttercup said under her breath

"ANNOYING BUG!?" Tatl yelled and started bopping off Buttercups head

"Uh-oh." Was all that Tael could say as the two fought in the background

"So how do we get there?" Blossom asked ignoring the two bickering in the back.

"Well you need something from the world that you want to go to and when you put it in the pedestal right there it will take you to that world." Tael said helpfully

"So…" Blossom took out the red crystal, "Would this work?"

"I think so." Tael responded.

Blossom walked up to the pedestal and placed the red crystal in it. The room turned black, which finally stopped the bickering of Buttercup and Tatl. White specks appeared all over the walls and soon it felt like the girls were flying through space as the specks started to move across to the back of the wall. This continued for almost a minute until a large orb appeared in front of them. As it got closer some of the characteristics of the orb came into view. There was a tall mountain with a cloud swirling around the summit and a large ocean of sand.

"Hyrule!" Tatl and Tael said in unison. Suddenly there was an earth shattering jar in the building and the girls fell straight down. As they arose Bubbles was rubbing her tailbone while Blossom and Buttercup were rubbing their heads.

The door opened wide and a bright beam of sunlight filtered through. The group walked out into the light and found themselves in a wooded village. There was a small building with a ring on the top and a man in a turban sitting out front with two snakes in a pot. There was another family with a Father, Mother and a young boy, the neighbors would call out, "Good Job Pippin, and blossom that's a fine boy."

"I know where we are." Tatl said enthusiastically, "We're in Holodrum."

Thanks for continuing to be a supporter and special thanks to everyone that helped make 250 views and a couple days. Ultima S. next Onox and Shiek!


	23. Chapter 23

A large tree could be seen in the distance just near the outer limits of the town.

"We should go see the Maku tree in this region he will know what we need to do to get back to Hyrule." Tael

The girls and the two floating orbs went off in the direction of the large tree and Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup took off after them.

The townspeople in Holodrum looked and saw three flying girls with multicolored streaks coming from their feet and all of them fell to their faces and started bowing up and down to the girls flying overhead.

"What are they doing?" Blossom asked seeing the strange sight below."

"I'm not sure but they might think you are the three goddesses of Hylian lore." Tatl said pensively

"How could they think we're goddesses?!" Buttercup demanded

"Well the goddesses in the legend had three unique colors, Din the goddess of Power is represented by a red light, Nayru the goddess of wisdom is represented by a blue light and Forore the goddess of courage is represented by a green light. Each have the ability to fly and work miracles so by all accounts you three are the goddesses to them." Tatl continued

Blossom stopped cold and looked down at the people paying them homage, "We are not your goddesses!" She yelled

"Yeah, we are the lovely science fighting legends the Powerpuff Girls Z!" Buttercup included and the three struck a pose. This only made the people start to bow faster.

"I don't think you're getting through to them." Came a voice from behind them

The girls whirled around to see a man in blue and navy blue spandex. He had bandages around his arms and legs and the sides of his chest. He also wore a torn cloth around his torso that had a strange eye pattern emblazoned on it. His face was mostly covered with a thick cloth but his eyes and part of his bangs could be seen.

"SHIEK!" Tatl and Tael said in unison and hid behind the girls

"Who are you?" Blossom asked readying herself to fight.

"I am Shiek the last of the Shieka and general in the grand army of Shadows." Shiek replied

"Then it looks like we're taking you down." Buttercup said and swung her giant hammer.

Just as the hammer was about to strike Shiek threw down what looked like a glowing nut that burst in a flash of light and stopped Buttercup in her tracks. Once the flash had gone so was Shiek.

"You really ought to think before you act." Came Shiek's voice behind them.

The girls whirled around and saw Shiek high in a tree looking down at them.

"But how?" Bubbles asked surprised

"It doesn't matter how but here you three must watch your steps or they could be your last." Shiek warned and a huge cracking sound came from the direction of the Maku Tree.

The group looked in that direction and saw the large, leafy tree top fall backwards crushing a major part of the woods behind it.

"It looks like Onox has finished his interrogation." Shiek said monotonously and jumped off in the direction of the tree.

The girls chased after him but eventually they lost sight of him and found themselves in a small clearing with a huge tree. The tree appeared to have been chopped down by some rigid object and large chunks of the tree could be seen off to the side. Suddenly a large black morning-star flew up and knocked Blossom to the ground. She looked up in time to see a large creature in thick golden armor fling a huge morning star attached to a chain over his head and bring it crashing down on top of her.

A light flickered and the chain that was holding the large spiked ball was suddenly tangled with a bright silver whip and pulled to the side where one of it's sharp spikes dug deep into Blossoms arm but away from her head.

"Shiek why are you betraying me?" The golden clad creature asked pulling back the spiked ball.

"I am not betraying you Onox, these girls have done nothing against the army of shadows." Came the voice of Shiek who appeared from the bushes and caused the whip to disappear.

"I was not aware they had to do something treacherous to be killed." Onox responded.

"I will take responsibility for them." Shiek said and Onox laughed

"Very well be sure they do not interfere with the resurrection of the great Gannondorf!" He said and walked off to the side.

"The MAKU TREE!" Tatl and Tael said in unison and both floated over to the tree that had been taken down.

"Hold on!" Buttercup said and she and Bubbles went over to the base of the tree and lifted it up setting it back on it's roots.

Shiek then walked around the base that was separated from the roots and touched the seam. The seam started to glow and the wood melded back together. Soon the tree opened it's eyes and looked down on the group. This, of course frightened Bubbles who screamed and knocked the leaves off most of its branches.

"This is the Maku tree." Tatl started

"The guardian of Holodrum!" Tael finished

Shiek walked over to Blossom who was holding her profusely bleeding arm and crying for the pain. Shiek unwrapped one of the bandages around her arm and put it around the large hole that Blossom had received by the spike. He then poured a golden colored liquid that smelled an awful lot like soup over the wound and the pain stopped. A golden aura encircled the bandage for a little bit and then disappeared and when the bandage was removed there was no more hole.

"No what's _that_ stuff called?" Buttercup asked

"Grandma's soup!" Came Shiek's simple response.

The Maku tree looked down, "And how can this humble servant assist the goddesses?" he asked

"We're not goddesses!" Bubbles explained

"But you have an aura of power and purity about you, if not the goddesses then whom? The tree asked

"We are the lovely science fighting legends the Powerpuff Girls Z!" They responded and struck a pose

"Very well, how may I be of assistance?" The tree asked

"They are looking for a way to reach Hyrule." Tatl responded

"Alas, I would be able to transport you there but my power has been stolen by Onox. If you should like to go to Link's birthplace you must first obtain my seed that was stolen then and only then will I be able to transport you to where you seek to go." The tree said sounding very tired

"I will take you to his castle." Shiek said

"But I thought you were in Gannondorf's army too!?" Buttercup said surprised

"I am!" Shiek responded and headed off towards the town.

"I don't like it, it sounds like a trap," Tatl said as the girls came down and helped Blossom to her feet.

"Well if he wanted to kill us he certainly wouldn't have healed me." Blossom said pensively

"I say we give him a chance I mean we don't have many other choices." Bubbles said optimistically.

"Ok but if anything starts to even feel the tiniest bit off then I'm going to send him packing with my hammer." Buttercup said confidently hoisting her hammer over her shoulder.

The girls took off after Shiek as the Maku tree slipped slowly into a deep slumber.

Thanks for reading again and to everyone thank you for helping me get over a hundred views a day for the last three consecutive days. Ultima S. Next, Dark Link Attack!


	24. Chapter 24

Onox's castle wasn't very much to look at it was more like large ruins with a large open roof that led down into darkness below.

"Onox will be in his upper chambers making the best method of entry through the front door." Shiek explained

"That sounds kinda fishy." Buttercup said under her breath looking up at the darkened sky.

"Believe me when one believes oneself to be invincible there are many mistakes that are made." Shiek responded heading into the dark entryway.

The girls followed Shiek closely into the dimly lit hallways of the castle.

"Why hello Shiek, and who are these three lovelies?" Came an echoing voice in a high falsetto.

Shiek looked toward the ground with an annoyed visage, "Leave us be we are to see Onox." Shiek said annoyed

The girls looked all around but couldn't seem to find where the voice was coming from, "I was unaware that Onox was expecting company. And these… are they Fairies?"

Tatl and Tael tried to hide behind the girls but it was too late and the doors into the room closed tight.

"You don't want to try my patience!" Shiek said annoyed and still looking at the ground

"What are you…?" Blossom started but noticed a face looking at them from the ground she shrieked and took a step back.

"What is it?" Bubbles asked whiningly

"It's the castle." Shiek explained, "And it wants to fight!"

"We don't have time for this!" Buttercup yelled and jumped high in the air.

"Strawberry Yoyo!" Blossom yelled

"Electric Bubbles!" Bubbles yelled and their attacks merged into Buttercups hammer

She slammed down with all her might and created a ripple in the ground that ripped up the tiles and cracked the walls. Bits of the ceiling started to come down and crash on the ground. There was a puff of smoke that came up from the tiles that now surrounded the room and the doors opened.

Shiek let a drop of sweat fall down his back, "Well that's one way to do it but I'm sure that Onox now knows were here."

The three laughed nervously with their hands behind their back and continued down the vast hallway. At the end of the hallway they entered a very large room with an open roof that looked out into the sky.

"So I was correct, You are betraying me!" Onox said turning around to face the group.

"No I can't betray something I was never a part of to begin with." Shiek responded

"Well then I will pick my teeth with your bones!" He yelled and a bright light filled the room.

As the light dissipated there stood a large golden dragon before them. It had huge claws and a large red gem at the center of its forehead.

"Fall before the might of the Dark Dragon." He yelled and blew a strong gust that created small twisters.

The girls held tight to the pillars on either side of the room until they passed and started a volley of attacks on the large beast. Everything bounced off his thick hide even Bubbles' wail and Buttercup's lasers. Shiek was not having much luck either as the chain whip just bounced harmlessly to the ground off the armor plates of the Dark Dragon.

Onox turned to Blossom, "I will finish you first seeing as this traitor prevented me from doing so before." He reached out with his long arms and grabbed ahold of Blossom in a vice-like grip and started to squeeze. The other's jumped to the hand to try and stop the pressure but they couldn't get Onox to release the deathgrip.

"I've had about enough of you!" Buttercup yelled and headed straight for the face of the Dark Dragon. She whirled the hammer around to maximize her velocity and power and struck the large gem squarely.

There was a loud CRACK and the red gem split in several directions. This seemed to cause Onox some extreme pain as it released Blossom and held its head letting out a deafening roar of pain. Blossom fell to the ground unconscious but still breathing as her face began to turn back to its normal color. Shiek took the opportunity to throw a large Kunai right at the center of the crack which caused the gem to split wider and Onox fell unmoving to the floor. Shiek ran up to the unconscious dragon and placed what looked like a small bomb within the crack of the gem.

He ran off and the bomb went off. Shards of the gem flew everywhere and when they looked back at the dragon there was nothing there but a floating seed with intricate markings on it.

"That is what you need to get to Hyrule!" Tatl said finally showing her… self at the end of the battle

Blossom started to cough and suddenly sat straight up as though she was waking from a nightmare. Bubbles helped her to her feet.

"I must remain here." Shiek said turning to the girls, "Onox has offset this region again and without Link here to set it right I must take his place. Go to the Maku Tree and help your friend." He turned to Bubbles and looked at her in the eyes, "He needs you now more than ever you know." He said

Bubbles nodded and the three took off out the ceiling.

"What did he mean?" Blossom called back to Bubbles

"I'm not sure but I think it has something to do with Drake." She said thinking about the feeling she had gotten when looking through Shiek's eyes.

The Maku Tree was happy to receive it's seed back.

"Is there anyone you need to say goodbye to before you leave?" he asked

"I don't think so." They all said in unison

"Very well then close your eyes and open your minds." He instructed.

The world felt like it was spinning around the girls yet they dared not open their eyes until they felt everything stop moving. They opened their eyes to find themselves in a large chamber made of stone with a red carpet that led up to them and out the door. They turned around and saw three floating golden triangles that had the sun's rays dancing beautifully around the empty room. They exited through the doorway into a forest where a sign read, "Shrine of the Triforce. Hyrule 14 minutes that way." and there was an arrow that pointed upwards. The girls floated through the air above the trees and could see a large castle surrounded by a large open field.

"That's it! That's Hyrule!" Tael announced happily and the group darted off in that direction.

Castletown was amazing there were shops and games and a giant cathedral but in the background there was an even bigger castle that loomed over the city.

"This place is Awesome!" Buttercup yelled jumping in the air and trying out a free concession on the side.

Blossom's eyes were starry and her mouth had a small piece of drool coming out as she smelled all the sweet fragrances of the area.

"Stop it! Leave me be!" Came the shout from an alleyway behind one of the shops and suddenly a man flew out from the alleyway and crashed onto a concession stand.

From the alleyway a dark figure jumped right on top of the man and held him at the throat with a sword aimed at the airways.

"Drake!"

Thanks for reading I know that these last couple chapters weren't very long or very entertaining but I've been building up the plot for next chapter. Ultima S. next, A sad road for Dark Link. PS over 600 views and almost 200 visitors thanks from the bottom of whatever the thing that beats in my chest is called.


	25. Chapter 25

The girls watched as Dark Link threw the screaming man through the door of a mask shop ruining many of the shelves inside. The man had all but stopped moving as Dark Link walked towards him. Buttercup, Blossom and Bubbles surrounded Dark Link and readied themselves for battle. There was something strange about Dark Link his skin had turned all black as though they were looking into the night sky, though it was the middle of the day. His eyes burned of fiery crimson that left a trail wherever he walked. He all but ignored the Powerpuff Girls as he headed for his query.

"You'd better tell us what you're doing!" Buttercup yelled readying her hammer

"Move or be destroyed!" Dark Link said calmly but with a menacing aura

"I'm sorry Drake but we can't do that." Blossom said preparing her yoyo

Link just stood there and looked at the two girls in front of him. Suddenly a whip-like shadow went out and wrapped itself around Buttercup and Blossom and pulled them to the side walls clearing the way for Dark Link to pursue the man who was covering his face in terror.

"Bubble Shield!" Bubbles yelled from behind Dark Link and the man was surrounded in a bubble that went high into the air.

"Drake stop it!" She yelled and Dark Link winced at the name as he turned around.

He looked into the eyes of Bubbles. He became not as dark and his eyes flickered a little.

"Who are you?" He asked looking at Bubbles

"It is of no concern." Came a voice that the girls shuddered upon hearing and from the side entered a dark horse and rider.

"Gannondorf!" The group said in unison and the girls hearts started to beat quickly.

He went over to Dark Link and put his hand on Link's shoulder and Dark Link resumed his black as night appearance yet it seemed to grow even deeper at the touch of Gannondorf and it seemed like light was being taken into the center of a black hole. His red eyes just seemed to be floating in a cloud of darkness.

Gannondorf disappeared and Bubbles was left alone facing this shadow of a shadow.

"Tell me what you fear!" he said menacingly, "and let it be your tomb!"

Dark Link stared into Bubbles eyes and was soon immersed in her nightmares. He found himself inside a small room with a glass window behind him and Bubbles was there.

"You want to know what I fear?" She said and started walking up the rows of tables all covered with sheets and strange shapes. "I guess it shows my fears in levels, my worst being the last that I see." Bubbles said calmly walking to the end where the two tables with the red and green cloth sat.

"My first fear is the loss of my friends and family." And the sheets were ripped off as Dark Link saw the rows upon rows of people that he recognized but didn't know.

"I guess that wouldn't be so hard as seeing my entire world being destroyed, I mean I've seen death and I know that these would sort well but all the people who would have to face the Hell that Vaati might face seems worse to me." She said as the windows in the room glowed a deep red and Dark Link saw the devastation of the city through them.

"But even this couldn't be my deepest fear as it has the possibility of happening whether I like it or not." Bubbles said calmly and looking down to the ground. She turned and as she did the image of the destruction disappeared into nothingness.

"No even deeper than my fear of losing everyone and everything,…" and Dark Link saw a single table with a small lamp hanging over it. He slowly walked over and grabbed hold of the edge of the sheet and pulled it off. There on the slab was… _Himself_! "Is my fear of losing you!"

Dark Link let out a loud shriek and his color became more a shade then black entirely. He fell to the ground holding his head, "How? How could someone like you care for me?" he yelled facing the ground.

Bubbles just let a tear fall to the ground in front of her as she didn't look up from the ground. Buttercup and Blossom were released from their constraining shadows.

"Who are you?" Dark Link yelled in torment

"I told you it is of no concern!" Gannondorf's voice came through the air and he appeared in a cloud of smoke behind Dark Link, "I created you without me there is nothing that can tie you to the world of the living!" He said menacingly to Dark Link. He put his hand back on Dark Link's shoulder and the darkness started to encircle Link once again.

"He's lying Drake." Bubbles said and ran up to him. She put her arms around him and held him tight, "You can decide your own destiny, you can be _free,_ you can be…" She looked in his eyes, "with me!" She said and kissed him.

Gannondorf was thrown clear off his horse as a shockwave of white light emanated from the couple. He landed hard on his back and pulled himself up.

Dark Link returned to his normal color and fell to the ground but Bubbles caught him and put his arm around her shoulder as she hoisted him up.

"You fool!" Gannondorf said as a black dust cloud lifted him off the ground, "You will not be alive long enough to enjoy her company!" He yelled and started to walk towards the group.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Came a calm measured voice from behind Bubbles

The group turned around to see Shiek.

"Ah yes Onox warned me of your treachery." Gannondorf said with a sneer.

"That may be but without your full power it would be impossible for you to fight against us." Shiek said calmly

Gannondorf looked agitated but turned and disappeared in a cloud of darkness as did his horse.

Bubbles helped Dark Link to a small bench off to the side of the street that had cleared as soon as Gannondorf appeared. Dark Link started to shiver uncontrollably as Buttercup and Blossom came to join them.

"What's wrong with him?" Buttercup asked to Shiek who was standing over him

"He was immersed in the blackest of darkness. Dark Link was created evil by evil and to do only evil he was never meant to feel love nor kindness. When Bubbles showed him love then it caused his evil core to open to the light which is something he was never supposed to know." Shiek explained

"But why does he seem so cold?" Bubbles asked

"He may seem cold but it is really the darkness leaving his body." Tatl said finally poking her head out from behind Blossom's back.

The girls got a worried expression on her face, "But if he is made from darkness… won't he die?" They asked

"Well now that depends Dark Link was made from one of the most powerful forces in the universe, that of darkness, it would seem as though he could only be kept alive from a power equally if not more powerful than that. I believe Bubbles can handle that." Shiek explained and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Dark Link tossed a little and turned a little but Bubbles grabbed hold of him and didn't let go. Eventually his breathing slowed and his heart beat became softer and his color returned in its entirety. He opened his eyes in the warm embrace of Bubbles he held her close, "Thank you!" He said and finally Buttercup understood what was so funny about her and Link as she giggled with Blossom at the warm sight.

Thanks for reading folks I was a little distracted by family trying to read over my shoulder as I typed so sorry if certain areas seem half put together. I realize the guy in the bubble hasn't been addressed yet so don't worry we'll find out about him next time. Ultima S. Next, The Temple of Time!


	26. Chapter 26

Bubbles and Dark Link walked hand in hand down the way towards the gate of the Temple of Time. She felt happy with her head resting lazily on Dark Link's shoulder and he felt what it meant to be loved for the first time since his creation. Blossom and Buttercup walked lazily through the extended courtyard with trees growing on either side of the path to the entrance. The aura was romantic and magical as the sun made the shadows dance on the ground like a black flame.

"Oh my gosh!" Bubbles said suddenly looking up and seeing the man that had been put in the bubble floating listless on the breeze.

She released the move and the man fell straight into the arms of Buttercup. He was set upright but the moment he saw Dark Link he started to cower on the ground.

"Please don't hurt me!" He cried with his head nearly buried in the sand.

"I don't think you'll need to worry too much about that anymore." Blossom said smiling and lifting the man back to his feet. "Why was Drake after you?" she asked

"I am the groundskeeper for the Temple of Time and he wanted my key!" he said indignantly

"And I still need your key." Dark Link said matter-of-factly

"Well I told ya that yous not gettin it an that's final." He crossed his arms in a huff.

Dark Link took one step towards him and he was back on the ground pleading for his life luckily Bubbles kept a hold of his arm and Dark Link didn't pursue the matter any farther.

"Why do we need a key?" Blossom asked looking at the two.

"The temple was sealed by the goddesses and can only be opened by this man's key." Dark Link stated, "The thing is it is a double edged sword because, maybe Link is in there but so is the majority of Gannondorf's power. That's why he had me throwing this guy around so I could release his power from within the temple." He explained

"Yeah, an like I's said yous not gettin this key!" the groundskeeper said pulling himself up from the ground.

"But why won't you give us the key now, he's not going to hurt anyone?" Buttercup asked

"You can't prove that by me no suh!" He said lifting his sleeve and showing a bruise

"You're lucky that's all you got!" Dark Link said agitatedly

Bubbles let go of Dark Link's shoulder and went over to the man, "Believe me he's better now!" She smiled.

The man did a quick smile and looked at Bubbles then back at Dark Link, "I don't believe yous." He said

Dark Link walked right up to the man who fell on his face and started to cry and plead to not be hurt again. He pulled Bubbles' legs in front of him and hid behind her. Dark Link lifted Bubbles up and out of the reach of the man who continued to beg for his life. Eventually the man took out the key and held it up, "Please, Please just take it. Don't throw me through another wall please. Don't kill me!" The man groveled.

Dark Link reached down and closed his hand around the wrist of the man. He lifted him up off the ground and set him right. He dusted off the man's clothes and leaned in close to the man's ear, "I am better now!" He said sternly

"You didn't take the key!?" The man said

"I don't want to take it, I want you to use it to let us in if that is what you wish to do." Dark Link said slightly annoyed.

The man looked at the key which remained safely in his hand as Dark Link backed up to Bubbles' side, "Well I guess yous is better now!" he said and started walking towards the Temple doors.

"What's your name?" Blossom asked trying to be polite.

"Me m'names Barnabus." Said the man. Barnabus was large, both in stature and width, his clothes hung around his arms like old sheets and his pants looked entirely uncomfortable like a burlap sack. He was bald and seemed to have a head slightly too large for his body. He walked up to the Temple doors and inserted the key in what appeared to be just a solid wall.

As the key turned a door seemed to materialize out of nowhere right before their eyes. The door had all sorts of signs and symbols that Dark Link explained were meant to keep out any dark spirits.

"Do they work?" Buttercup asked pensively

"Kind of," Dark Link started, "It will keep out the person but their power can still pass through." He explained thinking of how Gannondorf caught Zelda there. At that point he was still closely tied to Link and could still see as his shadow.

They entered the Temple as a group but Dark Link hesitated.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked

"Darkness can't enter this holy place I don't know if I can enter here." He said and the group looked at him. Bubbles grabbed hold of his hand and he looked down and looked at her. She smiled that warm loving smile.

"Well if you can't go in then I'll stay out here with you!" she said and Dark Link smiled

"If Link really is in there it might be best for all of us if you went in alone Buttercup." Blossom said closing her eyes and folding her arms

Buttercup nodded and entered the gates. She could feel the sudden loneliness as she entered the inner courtyard of the Temple. There were no birds singing, no wind, no animals on the ground it was pure silence.

She approached the red doors that led to the inner sanctum and took a deep breath. As she reached out for the door there came a rustle in the grass behind her. She turned and saw no one. She reached out again to touch the door but once again a rustle from behind her made her stop. She turned and saw the most bizarre thing she'd ever though she could, I _herself_!

There behind her was a mirror image of herself except everything was shadow-like version of herself who melded from tree to tree in a ghostlike manner.

"Who are you!?" Buttercup yelled at the Shade who turned her head in the middle of the way and looked up at Buttercup.

"Isn't it obvious?" The dark version of Buttercup asked, "I'm you!"

Thanks for reading today's short chapter, I promise that next time it is going to be longer this just seemed like the perfect build up point to stop at. Special Thanks to mariolink101 for being the first Fav on my stories I hope everyone who enjoys can follow suit all it takes is one click. Ultima S. next Buttercup vs Buttercup.


	27. Chapter 27

"That's impossible you can't be me!" Buttercup yelled and prepared her hammer

"Oh but I am, I am the darkest part of you." The shade said and disappeared behind a tree only to appear behind another farther down in the orchard, "I know all that you are, all that you _truly_ are and I can see your fears." The shade continued

"Enough!" Buttercup yelled swinging her hammer on the ground which sent a shockwave that scored a direct hit on the shade. The shade disappeared, "Heh! I guess you're not as tough as I am." Buttercup said smiling.

"Oh believe me I am!" came the shadowy voice behind her.

Buttercup turned to see the shade which actually seemed more solid than before. Before the shade was more like a ghost but now its body was opaque and it carried the same weapon as Buttercup.

"Your feelings are your weakness! Only in your anger are you strong!" The shade said and Buttercup swung her hammer as did the shade and they met at the center creating a percussion that blew the trees like a hard wind.

Buttercup, however, had prepared for just such an occasion and used that momentum to twirl with her body and deliver a crushing blow to the shade's head with her heal. The shade flew back and disappeared.

"I'm still not seeing how you're as tough as me!?" Buttercup said mockingly

A laugh caused her to turn and see the shade this time completely black and solid. She swung quickly with her hammer but the shade did the same and once again a percussion ensued. Buttercup tried again to use this momentum but the shade did the same and their heels met causing a destructive sound wave that knocked some of the leaves off the trees.

"When will you realize I am you?! I can do all that you can do, I know all that you know." The shade said as they continued to mimic blow after blow.

"You're not me you're just trying to stop me from getting Link back." Buttercup said trying desperately to get the upper hand but to no avail.

"Ah, Link. Yes let's discuss Link. I know that you don't truly care for him." The shade said at which Buttercup took a flying leap towards it but at the same time the shade went for a flying leap and their fists met which made a percussion so strong some of the smaller branches cracked off the orchard's trees. They were both knocked back but ran back in fighting.

"What makes you think I don't care about him?" Buttercup yelled as the blows were exchanged.

"You fear his power, his intelligence and strength they are a threat to you." The shade responded as they both ducked and threw an upwards punch that intersected in mid-air, "It is the same with your 'friends' whom you envy in your heart."

"I don't envy them!" Buttercup said thinking deeply but still managing to roundhouse kick at the shade but once again the shade imitated and allowed the shockwave to break off some branches from around the orchard.

"Really?!" The shade asked mockingly, "Remember I am the darkest part of you, I see you staring at them every day, seeing them grow and become stronger. You think on how amazing and popular Bubbles is and how Blossom has become quite the leader. I see you watching them with envy in your eyes."

"You're wrong!" Buttercup yelled throwing her might into a straight punch, the shade did the same and the percussion ripped the branches off all the nearby trees, "True I can see where they are growing and getting better but I'm not jealous of that I just want to be like them and grow and become stronger myself." Buttercup said amidst a flurry of mirrored blows.

"Please, you hate them for what you can't become!" The shade said angrily

"No! I love them for what I am. I could have never made it this far without them they are what push me to become better and better every day. That's what friendship is about, not letting someone's success become your pitfall but letting that success become your checkpoint." Buttercup said confidently and slammed her hammer on the ground releasing a beam of green light from the base that went straight for the shade. The shade followed suit and the resulting shockwave ripped the bark off the nearby trees.

"You see them and they can't understand you, You know they don't know who you are truly!" The shadow Buttercup howled amidst a flurry of blows.

They knocked each other back a little winded from the extended battle. Buttercup panted and then got up and smiled, "You're right they don't know who I truly am but I don't know who they truly are. Friends don't always need to understand everything about you, they see you and accept your little oddities and still love you for them. That's what forgiveness is all about you leave the things you don't like and keep what you do, accepting your friends faults as they come and working together to become better together." Buttercup looked towards the golden sky of the evening, "I never thought that I'd be able to get along with girls like Bubbles and Blossom, they were always so girly laughing about fashions and boys. I never thought that they'd get along with a tom-boy like me always thinking about sports but as we worked together and fought together we learned that we didn't care what each other was _like_, we loved each other for _who_ we were."

"Lies!" The shade said lunging forward, Buttercup didn't try to attack but just gently took a step back and the shade flew right past her. "You know they will always despise you for who you are!" the shadow Buttercup yelled

"No! I know no matter what they will always love me for who I am and that's because… we are truly _best friends_!" and with that Buttercup gathered her energy into her fists so much that streaks of lightning gathered around her hands and caused them to glow a bright green color.

The shade lunged towards Buttercup and Buttercup put her strength behind a punch that connected with the shade's fist and sent it flying back into a wall.

"Fine you want to use your power like that well then try this." The shade clenched its fists and drew darkness into itself forming a black mass around it that then focused it onto each of its hands.

"You don't realize it do you?" Buttercup asked shaking her head and smiling, "When I'm at my strongest I don't fight with just my powers," The shade flew up in the air and came crashing down with both fists, "I fight with the power of my friends!" With that Buttercup leapt upwards and a glowing green aura surrounded her.

Their fists met and the resounding shockwave shattered the trees into small slivers that fell littering the ground like mulch. As the air cleared Buttercup was standing over the downed shade panting a little.

"At one point in time I might have even been mad at you," Buttercup said looking down with a small smile on her face, "But now all I can do is pity you, you who will never realize the wonders of love and friendship, in the end my feelings _are_ my greatest strength." With that the shade vanished and did not return. Buttercup returned to the door and stood there in a moment reflecting on the shade. "If you are truly a part of me," She thought, "Then let's be friends."

A weight seemed to lift off of Buttercup's mind and she reached for the door, opened it and walked inside.

Thanks for reading everyone, just so you know I am now also on under the same user name. I am posting a book that I am writing hopefully to be published in the future but I need feedback and ideas so if you'd like to see an original piece of work by me just head over there and check it out. Ultima S. Next Link Reborn!


	28. Chapter 28

Buttercup found herself in a room devoid of color in fact the only color there was herself and three other women who were in the room.

"I know you three from somewhere!" Buttercup said pensively

The three women just smiled warmly at her.

"That's right you three were at the funeral for Link!" Buttercup finally remembered seeing them wandering through the crowd.

One of the women stepped forward, "My name is Din," She said. She had fiery red hair that was back in a ponytail and she wore a red dancing suit that had triangles going down the side. "I represent the Golden Goddess of Power and am the Sage of Seasons in Hyrule." She bowed and another of the women came up.

"I am Nayru," She said. She had long beautiful blue hair that was tucked behind her ears and a long flowing blue dress that left her arms bare but extended down to the middle of her shoes. "I represent the Golden Goddess of Wisdom and am the Sage of Time in Hyrule." She bowed and the final woman approached.

"I am Farore," She said. She had short, straight, green hair that had extended pigtails on either side. She wore a short dress that looked somewhat German with earthy greens and brown accents. "I represent the Golden Goddess of Courage and am the Sage of Secrets in Hyrule." She bowed joining her companions.

Buttercup just looked at them for a moment and then remembered her manners, "Oh I'm Buttercup the toughest fighter of the Powerpuff Girls Z of earth." She said putting herself in a pose.

The women smiled again.

"What are you doing here?" Din asked

"I've come to get Link." Buttercup explained confidently

The three women just looked at each other and their gazes returned to Buttercup, "But you can't retrieve Link." Nayru said sympathetically

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked taking a step back, "I just fought monsters and evil me's and all sorts of things to get here I can't leave without Link!"

"Link has a destiny far more important than any person in the multiverse…" Farore started to explain

"Don't you think he should be the one to choose that?" Buttercup yelled at the three who just stared at her.

"He has chosen this path." Din said looking down sadly

"What do you mean?" Buttercup asked and the three women looked at each other and then lifted their hands to the ceiling

The room turned into a million worlds all of which surrounded a man in a green tunic, who fought with a giant horned pig in almost every world. There was one world where creatures were kept in small red and white orbs that Link defeated Ganon in and another world where ninja's with metallic headbands used special hand signs but Link was still there and defeated Ganon again and again. Finally the world that Buttercup saw was a world with three colored heroines who had just saved the world from cascading waterfalls of Darkness.

"All of these worlds would have perished had it not been for the sacrifice of Link." Nayru continued

"Long ago Link chose to follow this destiny to defeat Ganon whenever he showed his evil face no matter where or when." Farore concluded

"Where is Link I need to see him!" Buttercup said frantically

"Link is waiting for his next assignment from the goddesses." Din informed

"He does not recognize your world anymore nor anyone located within it." Nayru continued

"We are truly sorry!" Farore said bowing her head

"I don't care I want to see him!" Buttercup said angrily with several tears falling from her eyes

"Very well." Din said closing her eyes

"But please,…" Nayru started

"Forgive us as he is not as you remember him." Farore finished and behind them a doorway appeared.

Buttercup pushed past them and ran into the doorway to find herself within another white room where only she and he were the colors.

"Link!" She shouted happily and ran towards him.

Links back was turned towards her and his sword was at his side as he faced towards the ground, "Who are you?" He asked not turning around.

Buttercup stopped, "It's me Buttercup! Don't you remember me?" She asked and Link turned around

"Are you sent by the goddesses?" He asked looking her in the eye, he was exactly how Buttercup remembered seeing him last all except for his eyes which were a steely grey with no distinguishable pupils.

"No but I…" Buttercup started but Link cut her off.

"Then you are not welcome here and must leave!" He said turning around and clenching his sword tightly.

"Link I've come to bring you back, back home… with me." She said looking down

"This _is_ my home." Link said annoyed, "I am awaiting my next assignment so you must leave!" He said a little louder.

"But Link…"

"LEAVE NOW!" Link yelled and whirled around and struck Buttercup hard in the face.

Buttercup flew back onto the ground and pulled herself up but could feel the blood drip down the side of her face. Link started to walk towards her but as he approached she flinched and Link started to remember something he'd seen, a young girl bleeding from her cheek and flinching as he approached.

Link took a step back, "Who are you?"

"I told you I'm Buttercup." She responded starting to shake a little in her voice

Link became angry and attacked her with his sword she dove to the side as the sword crashed down in front of her. Link then twirled sideways and removed a large metal hammer that nearly took the head off of Buttercup who was just lucky enough to get out of the way in time. Link seemed to remember seeing Zant and a hammer that wasn't his strike him hard in the side of the face, it was _hers_.

"How is it that I remember you?" Link asked dropping his weapons

A few tear drops fell off her chin as Buttercup responded, "When you came and saved my world you were a fourteen year old boy who loved soccer. I loved soccer too and we became friends, I helped you fight Ganon who threatened to destroy my world and you kissed me." She said looking down as tears streamed down her face.

"I fight Ganon alone it is my destiny." Link said turning around

" 'All I want is to be someone's someone special'." Buttercup said and Link stopped cold, "That's what you told me. At that time I was too afraid to tell you because I thought you wouldn't like me anymore but I have loved you since first we met and to me you're my someone special.

Links mind raced back and he could feel the cold water dripping on his face as he stared into the eyes of this girl, "I don't want you to die. I still need you, can't you see? You're my 'someone special'." Echoed through his mind. He fell on his knees as the memories flooded back to him. He remembered defeating a professional soccer team and he remembered spending the day on that fake hill in the mall. The smell of Gran-gran's cooking wafted through the air as well as the feel of the cool night breeze from Bubbles large house. But that wasn't all he could remember the feel of a pokeball in his hand and the leaves of Konoha fall gently across his face.

He let his arms fall limp to his side as tears formed down his cheeks, "I don't want to do this anymore!" He said softly, "I am so tired of the endless cycle. I've never been truly happy as I was here with Buttercup." He said looking up to the sky

Buttercup ran up to him and hugged him tightly from behind, "Link please don't leave me again!" She cried as she held Link tightly. Link got on his feet and turned around and hugged her close.

"I don't want to." He said softly and gave her a kiss and held her close. She rested her head on his chest and could hear his heart beat softly.

Another room appeared to the side and Buttercup lifted up her head. This one had a door but it was black and hideous to behold.

"What is that?" She asked Link who just looked to the side.

She pulled away from him and started to walk towards the door that seemed to be calling her name.

"What's behind that door?" She asked again but Link continued to look down

She reached the doorway and could feel the chill of the air surrounding it. It was tattered and had strange red markings all through it and around it. She reached out and felt the doorknob which felt cold as ice. She turned to Link but he just turned to the side.

She turned the doorknob and the door thrust open and large black snakelike shadows poured out of the darkened room, flew around in a cylindrical fashion and flew out the top of the building.

"What was that?" Buttercup shouted

"All of Ganons power and Malice that had been locked up since first he was created by the god of chaos." Link said solemnly

"Then why did you let me open it?" Buttercup shouted

"I have made my choice and now I must deal with the consequences, for this cycle to stop I must defeat everything about Ganon _all_ his power and _all_ his malice must be brought finally down to finish him once and for all." Link said and grabbed hold of Buttercup's wrist and ran out of the Temple of Time where Barnabus, Dark Link, Blossom and Bubbles were waiting for them.

They started to approach happily but then the shadows flew past them and up into the castle overlooking Castletown. Ganondorf could feel the door open and his power returning a thousand fold as the shadows found their way back to their master. They sunk in deep into his soul and soon darkness emanated from every fiber of his being and started to flow down the steps of the castle transforming everything it touched into shadow.

Thanks everyone for reading there aren't too many chapters left but remember that I still have another story that I'm working on called I wanna be the Best as well as Thirteen on . Thirteen is owned by me as well as the characters and storyline so if you like this you can go over to noveljoy and read that original work. Ultima S. next Ganon's true form!


	29. Chapter 29

Castletown became devoid of life as a sour breeze permeated the streets. Only the group of the Powerpuff Girls Z and Link and Dark Link remained as a foreboding red and black cloud blocked the sun. The castle had disappeared amidst a shower of darkness and the sound of Ganon's laugh could be heard echoing through the streets.

"What happened?" Blossom asked looking up at the cascades of red and black that covered Hyrule Castle.

"The cycle needs to be broken." Link said simply

"What does that mean?" Bubbles asked as Dark Link got a surprised look on his face.

"An infinite amount of power and malice is what keeps Ganon alive and powerful but if one was to defeat him while he had all of his power and all of his malice then he would never be able to return and he would finally be sent to his sorting." Dark Link explained, "Link are you sure you want to do this?"

Link looked at Buttercup who stood in wonder as the red lightning struck the ground, "Yes I'm sure."

Dark Link looked at Bubbles who had a hold of his arm but was also looking at the marvelous light show, "I understand." He said

A heavy breathing could be heard and then a loud and deep laugh that sounded more like thunder. Dark Link and Link looked at each other and nodded they went to the front of the group and reached behind their shields and pulled out two masks that looked very similar to each other. One had white hair with a blue v-like marking on the front and the other had black hair with a red v-like marking on the front. Both of them put the masks on at the same time and a strange light surrounded them.

It sounded like they were in pain as a creaking sound came from the mask that enveloped their faces. Each one looked down and then stared forward and screamed a bright light blinded the girls and when they looked up there were two fierce looking warriors in front of them. One had on a long white cap with white-as-snow hair and eyes that had no pupils, metal gauntlets and silvery cuirass that were adorned with blue and red markings that sat on top of a white tunic.

The other was all dark with a black cap and hair and eyes that shone a fiery red. His metal gauntlets and cuirass were black with red and green markings sitting atop a black tunic. They looked like twins in every way except one was white and the other was black.

The girls looked at the two who had a sword in the shape of a double helix down their backs, "The Fierce Deities of War and Chaos!" Tatl and Tael said in shock.

"I didn't know that Dark Link could turn into one?!" Tatl said confused

"The Fierce Diety mask is one of the only items that has a light and a dark side and therefore can be used by both of us." Came the voice of the black Deity of Chaos

"Link… Drake…?" Blossom said quietly

"We are still here and in full control of this form there is no darkness it can consume to take over our bodies." The white Diety of War responded.

The girls looked at each other and nodded and put their hands together where their three pieces of power glowed brightly on the back of their hands. Their skirts elongated and split wrapping around each leg to form tight fitting leggings and their jackets expanded the length of their arms and pulled tight. All the color became darker as the "P" disappeared and was replaced by a series of triangles. They all took their final pose and they stood as the sages of earth.

"This was never meant to be in the destiny I had resigned myself to." Came the voice of the white Deity, "We are going to need to fight with all the power we can muster as we will be fighting the equivalent of a god."

A laugh echoed through the surrounding area, "_Like_ a god!? No I am more than a god I am an Almighty." Came the sinister voice

"Such blasphemy." The black Deity uttered calmly

From the cloud of red and black floated down a person. It was hard to see him from a distance but as he came into view they became aware that this was his true form. His hair was long and fiery red that went down to his knees. His cape was black as night and seemed to go up in dark flames at its base. His armor was devoid of color and shone with dark intensity his greaves and bracers were ornate and black. The dark hilt of a sword protruded from behind the cape and had one golden crystal that emanated a crimson glow. Behind him red lightning shot out of the black clouds and strong gusts ripped apart the small shops and streets below.

"You were foolish for letting me out of my cage, Link!" came his echoing taunts

"It's time to end this." The white Deity said solemnly, "This cycle has gone on long enough and it is time that we send you to your sorting."

"All this for what?" The dark god asked, "For you to be with a girl? And for him to be free from my influence?" He said inclining towards the black Deity.

"That is exactly what it is for!" Everyone stated in unison

The dark god sneered and laughed, "Then feel the wrath of Oni-Ganon the dark god of Evil!" he shouted and raised his arms to the heavens as a barrage of red lightning came crashing down.

The lightning ripped up the cobblestone streets and rent the buildings in twain. A flame shot up from the ground and enveloped the shops and bazaars that surrounded the group below. Blossom jumped high out of the way as the black and white deities grabbed Buttercup and Bubbles and brought them out into Hyrule field.

The mountain behind them started to spew out large rocks that crashed down on either side of the group leaving giant burning craters. They finally reached the center of the field where they turned to see Oni-Ganon walking slowly behind them. The black and white Deities rushed forward and drew their large double-helix blades swinging them rapidly and releasing energy discs that met and exploded when they hit Oni-Ganon. This continued but Oni-Ganon didn't even seem to notice. He put up his dark hand and the discs of light stopped in their place and shot back at the deities who just knocked them away with their swords.

Oni-Ganon lifted up his hand and waves of darkness came spilling out from the ground and attacked the group. The girls put their hands to their heart and a bright light shone around them that pierced the darkness and caused it to dissipate. They put their hands out in front of them and golden weapons formed from the intense light.

Blossom received a golden kusarigama or sickle and chain while Buttercup received a golden hammer reminiscent of the megaton hammer and Bubbles received an ornate staff that flourished around a floating blue orb.

"What are these?" Buttercup asked

"This doesn't look like my bubble rod!" Bubbles said in a panic.

"They are your sagely equivalents, each with more power and capabilities it looks like the golden goddesses want you to do more than assist in this fight." The white deity said while slashing through a thick mist of darkness.

Oni-Gannon saw the weapons and raised both his hands as molten hands sprung up from the earth surrounding the girls.

"Alright then let's see how good they work!" Blossom said and twirled her kusarigama. She unleashed it and it went right through the hand that was crashing behind Bubbles. She used that forward momentum to swing it behind her and destroy a molten hand that was forming below Buttercup.

Meanwhile, Buttercup slammed down her hammer and a golden light surrounded her and sent out a shockwave that destroyed several molten hands that were coming down around her.

Bubbles swung her staff and a rush of water appeared above the hands in front of her and caused them to slow down. Then Bubbles swung it again and ice formed up from the base of the hands and stopped them completely. She then pointed the staff towards the hands and destroyed them with a strong wind that emanated from the orb.

Meanwhile, the White Deity of War and the Black Deity of Chaos were continuing to attack Oni-Ganon who was staving off their attacks with ease. They looked at each other and nodded. They stood straight up and pulled their swords in front of them. Their sword gathered in light that swirled around the two deities like cyclones. They drew in power from the trees and plants surrounding them and their swords glowed with brilliant intensity.

They rushed forward and sliced through the darkness to get to Oni-Ganon. As they reached him they jumped forward and spun their bodies slicing through the arms of Oni-Ganon before touching down on the other side.

Oni-Ganon looked at his two arms spewing out blackness and laughed as her turned the blackness solidified and his arms came back into being.

"You see it is impossible." Oni-Ganon said maliciously and a dark mist surrounded the two deities and removed their masks.

The mist held down Link and Dark Link to the ground as the girls tried desperately to make it through the increasing number of molten hands that surrounded them.

Oni-Ganon reached behind him and grabbed his long sword that was made of Multiple helixes that had glowing red eyes in the center of each of the helix's loops. He raised it high in the air as the shadows held Link and Dark Link to the ground. To Oni-Ganon's surprise the two just looked at each other and smiled and nodded their heads.

Oni-Ganon quickly brought down his sword crashing on top of the two but as the dust cleared they had disappeared.

"Well it seems as though you are more powerful than we had originally though!" Came the echoing voice of Dark Link.

Oni-Ganon turned this way and that as the girls defeated the last of his molten arms and looked around. Suddenly a sharp pain hit Oni-Ganon in the side as a flash of light pierced his side and disappeared. He whirled around just as a shadow did the same. He looked around but there was no one except the girls.

_The Girls!_ He thought to himself and rushed towards them only to receive an x-shaped scar across his armor as a light and a shadow crossed in front of him at high speeds.

"Enough!" He yelled angrily and slammed on the ground. A wave of darkness shot up into the sky and a beam of light illuminated the darkness. Before him stood Link and Dark Link each with shoes that held wings on either side as well as a cape that seemed to be made of roc feathers. They had a small satchel to their sides that contained seeds that looked like wings and their head was adorned with a bunny hood.

"What manner of witchery is this?" Oni-Ganon asked angrily

"Simple bunny-hood plus Pegasus seeds plus Pegasus boots plus roc's cape equals…" Link started

"Faster-than-the-eye-can-see travel!" Dark Link finished and both of them disappeared again.

Oni-Ganon let out a cry of rage and slammed the ground which lifted up into the air in chunks as darkness returned and magma poured out of the earth. The girls looked at each other and nodded and ran over to Oni-Ganon and released the full might of their weapons upon him.

It was a light speed flurry that he couldn't dodge and darkness spewed out from his multiple wounds as well as a black liquid that poured from his lips.

He stood up and laughed maniacally although out of breath, "You think such weakness can overcome the Dark god of Evil?"

He raised his hands to the heavens and a series of lightning bolts struck him from behind and with each strike he became larger and more beastlike soon in front of the group was a large wolf/pig creature that had an elongated yet flat snout with tusks that came out the bottom. Body resembled that of a pig yet was covered in fur of black and crimson. His feet branched off forming dark claws that dug into the earth and three long tails that swirled and branched around like a whip.

"DIE UNDER THE WRATH OF THE TRUE GOD OF EVIL ONI-GANNON!" it shouted and slammed down on the earth.

"It looks like this battle is just beginning." Link said solemnly looking to the ground.

Thanks for reading everyone there is a lot here to take in and process so I decided to split up the final battle into two parts. Hope everyone has a happy mother's day and I'll think about whether or not I'll write a chapter tomorrow or save it till Monday, Ultima S. Next The Final Chapter in the Hylian saga.


	30. Chapter 30

Oni-Gannon loomed over the group with fire red eyes that trailed lines of crimson fire wherever he turned.

"We've got a slight problem!" Tatl said and the rest of the crowd just nodded

The beast opened its maw and released a spewing of red flames that engulfed the area around them. Link and Dark Link were the first to make their move rushing up to the legs of the beast and cutting them with their swords but their swords just clinked off the thick hide of the beast. The girls came in next and released the full might of their weapons on various points of Oni-Gannon.

"It's like trying to take out a mountain!" Buttercup shouted angrily

"What are we supposed to do?" Bubbles said freezing the feet of the beast. The beast didn't even seem to notice as he just lifted up a giant foot and shattered the ice that formed at the base.

Each footstep was an earthquake and every breath was a hot whirlwind it was the essence of power taken a physical form. It let out a roar and the hair around its body stood on end and shot like bullets into the surrounding area. The group just managed to get out of the way.

Link withdrew the force shards and red armor that had had and powered himself up, removing the master sword from his sheathe he aged to seventeen and attacked the beast with all his strength. On his arms appeared the golden gauntlets as well as the numerous power bracelets he had received over the course of his adventures. He grabbed hold of the base of the giant creature and lifted it in the air gruntingly. He tossed it behind himself and jumped with his sword to slash the giant creature in the stomach as it flew.

He put all his momentum into his sword and used all the strength he could muster but all that could be heard was a loud TING and Oni-Gannon flew to the ground sending up a mass of dust and debris. Link landed and everyone held their breath but all that came was a sinister laugh.

"That felt like a small fly may have landed on my stomach!" Came the thunderous voice of Oni-Gannon and its red eyes shone from the settling dust.

Everyone just stared in disbelief and the Links fell to the ground in despair, "I was foolish to try and give up my destiny!" Link stated with tears coming down his face, "Now everything is in danger just because I was selfish."

"Selfish!?" Blossom stated angrily

"Link you saved our world and millions of others…." Buttercup started

"WELL A FAT LOT A GOOD THAT DID ME! ONI-GANNON IS JUST GOING TO DESTROY THOSE WORLDS WHEN HE'S DONE HERE!" Link yelled angrily

"What about the arrow of light?" Came a familiar voice behind the group

They turned to see Shiek standing there with a large white and ornately decorated bow that had a beam of pure light within its string. Shiek let loose the arrow which flew through the air and found its mark at the center of the beast's skull. The arrow embedded itself just under the flesh of the creature but had little affect.

At this even the Powerpuffs fell to the ground having lost all hope, "This is a bigger stain to get rid of than I thought." Shiek said calmly

"You need…", "The arrow…", "Of the goddesses!" Came three sequential voices

The group looked up and saw Din, Nayru and Farore standing before them.

"Isn't it a little late for that?" Dark Link asked coldly

"It is never too late." Din said

"For those with a pure desire can accomplish much," Nayru continued

"With the powers that you possess." Farore finished

"Well obviously our power is not enough!" Link said angrily

"True your power is…" Din started

"Weak by itself but…" Nayru continues

"That's why you need more of it." Farore finished

Blossom got an idea look on her face and smiled brightly as she ran in front of the three sages and turned to face the group.

"You all remember when we first faced Ganon and used our inner strength to produce the arrow of light for Link?" She stated

"Uh, I think everyone remembers that!" Buttercup said looking off to the side annoyed

"Well what if we got the whole world to use their inner strength to help us defeat Oni-Gannon?"

Everyone looked at each other, "How are we gonna do that?" Bubbles asked slightly more optimistic.

"Simple," Blossom stated, "We're going to use the World's Emergency Broadcasting System!" Blossom stated.

After the events that had taken place, an array of speakers and projectors had been tactfully installed around the world. These towers would fire smoke bombs into the air and block out the sun while high powered projectors projected the emergency status in each country's native language. At that time it was planned that there would be a world emergency center in every country but as of yet the only place that had access to it was the Foundation.

"We will distract Oni-Gannon while you make the call!" Link and Dark Link said in unison and each one picked up their Deity masks and put them on.

"Professor! Ken! Poochie!" The girls yelled into their communicators as the Professor's face fizzed into view.

"Girls what's going on there is a huge red cloud forming on the surface of that planet?" Was his first question

"We have no time to explain now we need to have access to the World Emergency Broadcasting System!" Blossom stated quickly hearing the sound of swords clanging in the background

"What!? WEBS hasn't even been fully tested yet there is no way you can get access to that now!" Ken said from the side

"We don't have a choice Professor!" Bubbles stated

"Yeah it's either that or the world gets destroyed!" Buttercup added

"Well that is kinda what it was made for." The Professor said putting his hand behind his back. He hesitated for a moment, "OK, but you'll need to explain to the UN why you used it without getting permission first." And with that the Professor grabbed a small key and placed it into the computer console in front of him.

He turned the key and a small door flipped open with a large red button that read, "WEBS" and he slammed down on the button.

Around the world a loud siren echoed. Every nation and people looked towards the WEBS towers to see a flurry of smoke bombs fly into the air and block the sun like a giant cloud. A loud whirring ensued and upon the clouds appeared Blossom's face.

"People of earth. We now face a threat worse than any the world has had to face ever in its past." The camera turned to show Oni-Gannon and the two Deities fighting, "That is Oni-Gannon a creature of pure evil… he will destroy us." There was a gasp that could be heard around the world. "We, the Powerpuff Girls Z and Link and Drake have been fighting this creature and are unable to overcome it. We need your help. Look to the people around you think about the people you care about or whatever you care about, they will all be destroyed if we can't unite together to defeat this foe." A small echo of a cheer shattered the worldwide silence, "We need you hope, your friendship, your forgiveness, your love, and your light. We need it from each one of you from the criminals to the cops from the rich to the poor everyone needs to help us or…," A small tear fell down her cheek, "There won't be a world left for any of us."

An earth shattering cheer came and pierced the emptiness of space and resounded in the ears of the Powerpuffs and even Oni-Gannon looked up from his fray as he heard the triumphant cries of earth.

Everyone on earth looked deep within themselves and thought of the things they cared most about, some were stupid like ice cream while others were vast like ending world hunger. They all thought about the things that they stood to lose and felt deep in their heart a light start to burn. Soon these lights became brighter and brighter as the earth became a source of light to outshine the sun. The massive tidal wave of light flew into space and touched down on Hyrule right where the Girls were standing and the Deities were fighting.

They were engulfed in a world of white light that burned the eyes of Oni-Gannon. From above them the girls could see three beautiful women floating down softly from above. They had flowing white dresses with a golden light surrounding them. Their hair waved listlessly in their supernatural existence. Their eyes and hair were white but their features were outlined with a golden aura giving them the appearance of grace and beauty.

Dark Link, Link and the others stopped fighting immediately and bowed towards the goddesses. Even Oni-Gannon had his gaze transfixed on their countenance.

"Link!" Came the calm and echoing voice of one of the goddesses

"Yes my goddess!" he kneeled and put his hand over his heart.

"It saddens us that you wish to leave us and change your destiny." The goddess continued

"SHUT UP AND DIE!" Oni-Gannon shouted and jumped towards the goddesses.

The three waived their arms and soon shackles of light entrapped the creature and held it firmly to the ground. A wave of light formed over the snout of the creature and shut its mouth for good.

"I understand my goddesses." Link stated sadly looking down, "It's just that I am no longer happy in doing what I do." Link said painfully

"You have saved many worlds and received many friends, why then on this one do you choose to stay?" the goddess asked

"One cannot help who he falls in love with." He said and Buttercup smiled

"Verily it is so. However, there must be one to take your place we cannot leave the worlds in imbalance." The voice echoed calmly around the white world.

"I understand…" Link started

"I'll go!" Dark Link stated stepping forward

Everyone looked in shock except for Link and the goddesses.

"No Drake don't leave me!" Bubbles said whiny, "I just got you back!"

"Link has sacrificed everything for so many worlds and I haven't sacrificed anything I think I need to atone for my sins." Dark Link said looking down sadly

Blossom looked around as Buttercup knelt beside Link sadly and Bubbles had a hold of Dark Link's arm trying to pull him back to her. She ran up in front of the group and faced the goddesses,

"Choose me!" She demanded

Everyone even Link and Oni-Gannon looked in shock.

"And why do you wish to do this?" Came the voice of another goddess to the side of the one that was speaking to Link.

"All my life I've only wanted to be a super hero. I've gotten a small part of that wish when I turned into a Powerpuff Girl Z but I can see now that I need something greater a larger challenge in my life than just fighting on one small world. There are millions of worlds that need saving and Link and Drake are needed here now more than ever. They have people that love them and need them."

"And what about your loved ones?" the goddess asked

"My family will do fine without me they know this is all I've ever really wanted and if anything they'd be happy for me." Blossom stated and then thought for a moment, "Would I be able to see them again?" She asked

"Verily, as Link was so shall you be and return to your world awaiting your next assignment from us." The goddess stated

"Blossom please!" Buttercup said and Bubbles nodded, "We need you here too!"

Blossom smiled, "It's not like I'm going to be gone forever. I will be home in between missions and maybe I can find time to help out the Powerpuff Girls Z." she winked

The goddesses remained silent for a time and then at once they spoke, "Verily the Almighty has approved your request and you shall be made the Heroine of Time."

A light encircled her and Link and they floated off the ground. Links tunic glowed brightly in the three triangles pattern and soon that pattern turned into beams of light that shot forward and embedded itself in Blossoms collar right at the base of her neck. There was a bright flash of light and the two returned to the ground.

"What is thy name chosen of the goddesses?" The three goddesses asked in unison

"Well everyone calls me Blossom but my real name is Momoko." Blossom stated

"Verily from this day onward Momoko is the chosen of the goddesses and is instated as the Heroine of Time."

A bright light surrounded Blossom and her outfit changed right before everyone's eyes. Her sagely apparel grew out a tunic that extended to just above her knees. Her shoes extended and became made of leather while her pants puffed out slightly. Her sleeves shrunk into the tunic making it sleeveless and completely red her hair was released from her massive ponytail only to be reformed with a smaller bow at the base of her hair. Her eyes changed to a brilliant red color and she touched down looking more like a ninja than anything.

Link approached and pulled the master sword from his back and handed it over to Blossom, "Thank you!" He said as tears came down his face. Buttercup and Bubbles came over and gave their friend a tear-filled hug.

"There is still Oni-Gannon who cannot be allowed to take this step into a new destiny, his sorting is made and he sorts poorly." The goddess said and Blossom's sword started to glow, "Momoko as the Chosen of the goddesses you must end this destiny and start your own you must be the one to end Oni-Gannon."

Blossom approached Oni-Gannon who was fighting to free himself from the chains but to no avail. Blossom raised her sword and drove it deep into the skull of the beast. Blood came out in troves as the animal fell to the side and slowly disintegrated into nothing.

"It is time for you to start your training." The goddess said

"Blossom," Bubbles spoke up, "When will we see you again?"

The goddesses interjected, "Her training will take seven earth years and then she may return to await her assignment."

"Seven years!" Buttercup said surprised, "We'll all be in our twenties by then!"

"Don't worry it'll go by fast." Blossom stated smiling again as a small tear formed down her eye, "Please let my family know." She said as she walked towards a blue light that appeared in front of the goddesses.

They all shook their heads as she stepped into the light and started to float upwards.

"Who knows," Blossom said closing her eyes, "Maybe I'll find the right person for me too."

And with that the white world disappeared as did the goddesses and Blossom.

Thanks for reading don't worry there are still a few things to wrap up but this is definitely the end of the main story. Ultima S. Next Epilogue


	31. Epilogue

"C'mon you're going to be late!" Came the voice of a raven-haired woman calling behind herself to a green shirted man holding a child.

She was quite beautiful with short but straight hair and a well defined face. She wore a green button up shirt with black slacks on.

"Link! You'd think you weren't excited to see Momoko again." She said jokingly

Link had grown taller and looked more like he did when he was seventeen except slightly more defined. His hair was golden blonde as it parted from the side of his head in a slight mess and he wore the male version of what the woman was wearing with a green dress shirt and black slacks.

"C'mon Kaoru you know that's not true I just needed to get the baby situated." Link retorted

Kaoru laughed. It had been seven years to the day that Momoko had left to start her training. Link was able to receive written communication from her as they were both still highly favored of the goddesses.

"Where's Miyako and Drake?" she asked looking down at the parking lot in front of the Foundation.

"I don't know but they're going to miss her arrival!" He said opening the door to the Foundation.

It had been an ordeal to get home but the goddesses had allowed Link to keep all of his powers that he had earned in their service which made him one of the best assets to the Powerpuff Group. As they got home and explained the situation to Blossom's parents and sister they became aware of just how deeply their family cared for each other.

Instead of treating the news like a loss they were all happy that she had finally gotten her one true wish and was able to go out as a heroine. They were privy to private messages from Blossom during the seven years as the goddesses understood the massive change that was going to take place in her life. Evidently she was very happy and the communication allowed the family to cope with any grief easily.

The Akatsutsumi clan was all there inside the foundation anxiously awaiting the return of their prodigal daughter as the lights flickered and dimmed. A light shone brightly at the center of the room and slowly expanded to form a woman with long hair running down from the base of her neck as she solidified a sleeveless tunic became visible that led to a pair of slightly larger pants that led to leather boots. And soon color started to envelop the creation revealing red hair and a red tunic with dark pants and dull brown boots. A sword became visible on the back and before them stood Momoko.

"BLOSSOM!" Kaoru yelled and ran up to her friend joining in on the massive family hug. Kuriko had grown into quite the young woman and was finishing up her sophomore year at school.

Blossom looked around and smiled, "My Family!" She squeaked happily and gave them all a big hug. She looked at the raven haired woman, "It can't be… Buttercup?" she said looking surprised.

"I go by Kaoru now!" She said and gave Momoko a hug.

Momoko looked at her and then at Link holding a small child, her gaze then returned to Kaoru with a look of shear glee.

"We named her Momoko after you."

Momoko jumped in the air and giggled wildly giving her old friend a hug that nearly stopped her breathing and went over to play with the finger of Little Momoko.

"C'mon easy now, don't you think you're going too fast? I think you're going too fast maybe we should walk a little slower!" Came a desperate voice from behind the lab door

"I told you I'm fine if you don't hurry we're going to miss Momoko!" Came a feminine voice from behind the same door. The door opened to reveal a man that looked very similar to Link except his hair was black and parted on the opposite side. He wore a blue tee shirt that said, "Future Best Dad!" on the front and was holding the hand of a large woman with skinny arms and long curly blond hair.

"Drake! Bubbles?" Momoko stated with a blank stare as the two turned to see her.

"MOMOKO!" The woman in the blue dress shouted and ran over and gave Momoko a big hug, which caused the man to go into a fit and nearly faint.

"Drake I told you to stop worrying so much the baby will be fine!" The blond haired one said turning to face Drake.

Momoko got an excited look on her face as she looked and could see that it was obviously a baby belly hidden under a beautiful blue dress.

"Bubbles?" She asked excitedly

"The name's Miyako now!" she said winking her eye.

Momoko looked behind Miyako to see Drake just shake his head in angst, "And Drake?"

"Drake Gotokuji." The man corrected.

Since Link and Dark Link had no last names they took on the names of their spouse.

"When?" She looked at the four.

"About a year ago for us and about six months for them." Kaoru stated smiling

Momoko just reached in and hugged the group tightly, it was quite evident that she'd gotten a lot stronger during her training.

They turned to see Ken who was now putting his arms around Momoko's sister Kuriko. She smiled and they both smiled back.

They spent the day catching up as Momoko explained all about the training that she had gone through and how much she'd missed being home. "So what do you do now?" She asked the group

"Well Kaoru and I are professional soccer players for the New Townsville titans and we haven't lost a game yet!" Link smiled with his arms around Kaoru

"I was never the sporting type so I teach at the school whenever Miyako isn't off showing off her new fashions." Drake smiled looking at Miyako

"So you're finally a famous fashion designer!" Momoko said excitedly

"Yes and actually I've been holding off my first fashion show waiting for you to come back. What do ya say want to be a fashion model.

"DO I!?" Momoko sat straight up with stars in her eyes, "Wait till Roy hears this!"

"Roy?" The group looked at each other just as Link noticed a small ring he'd seen before

"You don't mean Roy Eliwoodson of Lycia do you?" He asked

"Yes but how did you know?" Momoko asked with a blank stare

"He is one of the legendary swordsmen chosen like I was, like you are, to protect the multiverse. I've met him in my travels from world to world." Link explained

"It looks like he was quite smitten with you!" Drake said pointing towards the ring on Momoko's finger

"I meant for it to be a surprise!" She said blushing a little as her parents ran up and gave her a hug, "He will be coming in later so you can all meet him. The goddesses said that since we were both chosen in the same destiny we could share it together and we wanted to marry on this world for my family." She said gasping for breath

"What about his family?" Link asked

"They are allowed to come here too." She said finally braking free of her parents tight grip.

"Well it looks like everything worked out in the end." Link smiled and held Kaoru a little tighter.

"I guess it did!"

Just then small white belts began to flash and Link and Drake got up, "We'll take care of this." They said in unison.

"Oh no not without me your not!" Momoko said and pulled her sword from its sheath.

Alright so that's truly the end of the story no whining and asking for more. There are plenty of other stories that I'm working on for you to read and enjoy if you liked this one. Ultima S. Next Interview with the Author!


	32. Interview with the Author

Tatl: Isn't it great that Ultima S. owns all the rights to this story and us!

Tael: But he doesn't own the right's to us sis!

Tatl: Really!

Tael: Nope! All rights to the characters are owned by their respective owners at Nintendo and Toei Animation.

A bright light flashes and pans around a movie studio where three young animated girls and tall handsome man with a convincing british accent sits. The cameras move and pan in on the face of the man.

Buttercup: So Ultima S. how does it feel to finish with your first major storyline.

Me (in a british accent): Well Buttercup it actually feels really good and it is also quite popular as you can see which is somewhat of an added bonus.

Blossom: Yeah with over a thousand views in a week that's pretty popular.

Bubbles: So tell us how did you come up with the story?

Me: Well as it says in my profile I made everything up as I wrote in fact for the major part of the story I didn't even know what my next sentence was going to be until I wrote it.

The Girls gasp.

Buttercup: You mean you had no idea how it was going to end

Me: Believe me when I say I was just as surprised as my readers about how this tale ended.

Blossom: So you didn't know that I was going to take Link's place?

Me: Actually I was toying around with the idea that Bubbles had made a sacrifice that caused her to be somewhat of a guardian over earth but as I introduced the Dark Link character it became apparent that it would be more interesting to the readers to have those two pair up.

Bubbles (happily): Well I certainly didn't mind!

Me: yes in fact there were many ideas floating about in my mind about how the story should go but in the end as I wrote the plot line just filled itself in.

Blossom: Looking at your style of writing it doesn't seem to be very novelesque (Whispers: is that a word?)

Me: Well the explanation for that is very simple I wanted to write it so it would seem like someone who was reading a manga or describing an anime tv show to a blind person. The descriptions were very short and the characters had to be made sociable and … uh…. Relatable very quickly leaving little time to build up the scene.

Bubbles: So why did you decide to write like that?

Me: well for a couple reasons actually. I am entranced by the anime world and would very much like to one day work in a Japanese production studio like Toei or Studio Ghibli and produce tv series for them.

Buttercup: So why don't you just hand in some drawings?

Me: well I can't draw first of all, and second off depending on the type of media I put the words into the story would definitely change. So if I took this story and drew it all out in some sick manga it wouldn't be even remotely similar to this story line.

Blossom: How did you come up with this story line, apart from the fact that you just wrote it ad lib?

Me: Well actually when I was a young boy…

Bubbles: I bet you were cute!

Me (nervously): Thank you…, Anyways when I was a young boy I used to live in a very large house that belonged to my Granny. Below us lived our aunt and I used to wander down into their part of the house and watch my aunt play the Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time for hours. This caused me to start creating situations involving Link in my mind and my brother and I would do what we called "night games" where we'd create worlds from our imagination and play out characters from these worlds. This is what gave me my overactive imagination. As I grew older, though, my brother's imagination dwindled and I had no creative outlet for my ideas until I found

Bubbles (sadly): That must have been sad

Me: Well actually it gave me time to think clearly about these worlds and create numerous scenario's that played around with this notion.

Blossom: Aren't you worried that someone might steal your ideas?

Me: Not really in fact I've poor man's copyrighted the story line so anyone who does try to take it will wind up getting in quite a bit of trouble.

Buttercup: Poor man's copyright?

Me: Don't worry about it!

Bubbles: So tell us where did you come up with the idea for Chapter 20 where you actually got recognition from online authoring sites

Me: Well now that's an interesting story you see I was on my computer and was looking up the Powerpuff Girls Z characters to add depth into my story line. I noticed that there were other different colored Powerpuffs that had no base in the actual show and one of which was Bunny who was introduced in the PPG show twisted sister. I became quite attracted to the idea of something that was viewed as huge and grotesque sacrificing itself to save the girls it had only just met. In the end I tried to keep the storyline as accurate as possible to what Toei Animation would have made it but it turned out much better than I had expected. The part in the end where Vaati pulled out the stuffed bunny was written after I had actually finished the chapter and felt like Vaati needed to show some sort of remorse or humanity.

Bubbles: Tell us in your mind does Vaati ever meet with Bunny again?

Me: Actually I was going to write that in to the last part of the story where in the white world the sorted groups appeared and took the soul of Oni-Gannon and while they did Vaati could be seen holding the hand of a small girl in a purple dress but the occasion never presented itself as the story was written so for everyone that's curious know that yes Vaati did wind up Sorting well and joining Bunny.

Bubbles (crying): That's so beautiful!

Me: Yes well hindsight is twenty twenty but in the end I'm very pleased with how the story turned out.

Blossom: Do you have any other stories that you're working on?

Me: Yes, actually I have a story in the making called I wanna be the best in the Pokémon crossover section as well as Thirteen which is an original story written by me that I plan on publishing in the future located on under the user name Ultima S. exactly written as that.

Buttercup: so tell us do you have any more plans for us in the future?

Me: Well not along this story line I don't but we'll see I am very fan based so if people want to request a certain story line I won't usually have a problem with it.

Blossom: That's right folk if you want to request any story line or further information on points from this story line all you need to do is Personal Message Ultima S. with a persona from the tale you'd like to hear.

Buttercup: So if I wanted to hear Ultima S. tell a story say from Naruto I'd write Sasuke in the subject bar and then ask for a story about them?

Blossom: Of course!

Bubbles: But don't ask for anything crude or vulgar because Ultima S. won't even look twice at it, right?

Me: Absolutely not! I think that there is so much degrading material in the world as it is that we don't need anything else added to it so I will only write wholesome, funny, family, adventure and slightly romantic but nothing pornographic or indecent.

The Girls: Well thanks a bunch for seeing us today

Me: No Problem

Blossom: And don't forget you can still Fav the story or follow the author

Everyone: Goodnight everybody!

Thanks for this final installment I decided to add three chapters today just to complete the story, I hope that you all enjoyed the tale, Ultima S.


End file.
